Song For You
by bunny-airy
Summary: [W] Jaehyun yang senang sekali menggoda Doyoung. "Ssstt, Hai adek cantik!" JaeDo/DoJae Alphabet Songfic Collections. Cerita tentang Jung Jaehyun - Kim Doyoung. NCT members and others as cameo. bxb. Typo(s).
1. A

Always Love

 ** _In the gap between tall buildings, I found a rainbow._**

 ** _"I wanna show it to you too" while thinking so,_** **_a_** ** _smile unknowingly broke across my fac_** ** _e.._**

Gerimis mengguyur kota Seoul sedari tadi pagi. Kurang lebih sudah 10 jam lamanya, membuat jalanan kota itu basah. Tapi itu tidak berarti apa-apa bagi pria yang saat ini duduk dengan dokumen-dokumen di hadapannya.

Jaehyun menghela napas perlahan, pasalnya dia harus berkutat dengan dokumen perusahaan untuk proyek besar selama tiga bulan ke depan. Jenuh rasanya, tapi bagaimanapun itu adalah pekerjaannya.

Lalu, yang dia lakukan memutar kursinya mengalihkan pandangan ke belakang. Terdapat jendela kaca yang besar hingga kota Seoul terpampang dengan jelas.

"Masih gerimis.." Gumamnya.

Matanya tiba-tiba tertuju pada lekungan berwarna-warni yang terlihat indah di bawah langit. Pelangi.

Pandangan Jaehyun mulai menerawang. Mengingat kekasihnya yang memiliki mata seperti kelinci itu, dia menyukai pelangi.

 _Seandainya saja kita melihat pelangi ini di apartemen bersama, dengan tubuh yang saling merasakan satu sama lain_ , batinnya. Membayangkannya saja dapat membuat Jaehyun tersenyum tanpa sadar.

Tapi saat teringat dokumen-dokumen di meja yang menunggunya ..senyumannya lenyap.

 _Ah, sial_.

.

 ** _Thank you for your cheering me.._**

Kembali menekuni dokumen-dokumen yang rasanya tak ada habisnya, Jaehyun mengalihkan atensi saat merasakan handphonenya bergetar.

Dia tersenyum lagi untuk kedua kalinya, dengan alasan yang sama, orang yang sama.

Kekasihnya mengirimi pesan:

'Semangat yaa beruangku sayang! Jangan sampai lupa makan @.@

Aku mencintaimu.'

Kekasihnya sudah mengetahui bahwa saat ini Jaehyun mendapat proyek penting dan sering lembur akhir-akhir ini. Tapi kesayangannya itu tak pernah lupa memberi semangat, juga perhatian padanya dalam berbagai bentuk, contohnya mengirimi pesan seperti itu.

..dan itu adalah salah satu yang membuat hati Jaehyun terasa lebih ringan.

.

 ** _Love, no matter when_**

 ** _This heart is given so much love_** **_that it's overflowing._**

Jam satu dini hari dan Jaehyun memutuskan untuk pulang ke Apartmen dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya besok.

Saat dia membuka pintu, pemandangan yang dilihatnya yaitu kekasihnya yang tertidur di sofa ruang tamu. Jaehyun mendekatinya, berlutut supaya dapat melihat wajah kekasihnya dengan jelas. Dia tersenyum lalu mengelus pipi kekasihnya perlahan.

Kekasihnya mengerjapkan mata, dan mulai sadar dari tidurnya. "Kau sudah pulang?"

"Hm." Jaehyun mengangguk.

Dia terlihat lelah dengan kantung mata yang terlihat jelas di bawah matanya, dan kekasihnya sadar akan hal itu. Maka, ditariklah Jaehyun ke dalam pelukannya, dielusnya perlahan punggung itu. Sementara Jaehyun membalas dan menikmati perlakuan kekasihnya, merasa lebih baik.

"Aku sudah memasak tadi. Mandilah, aku akan menghangatkan makanannya untukmu."

Jaehyun dengan patuh mengikuti perintah kekasihnya.

.

Dengan rambut yang masih agak basah dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat kekasihnya di dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan untuknya.

Jaehyun tersenyum, memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang dan sesekali mencium leher seseorang yang dicintainya tersebut.

Sementara yang di depannya menengokkan wajah, hanya balas menatapnya datar, tapi Jaehyun tidak menghapus senyum dari wajahnya. Justru mengecup bibir kekasihnya.

Dan senyum Jaehyun melebar mengetahui pipi kekasihnya yang merona merah seperti tomat yang sudah matang.

Dia mempererat pelukannya lalu berbisik, "Kau harus tau betapa beruntungnya aku memilikimu sebagai kekasihku, Kim Doyoung."

 **Because, you are the reason for my smile..**

 _-end_

.

 _Song by SHINee - Always Love_

.

.

Jadi begini, aku menulis songfic ini karena terinspirasi sama liriknya. Maaf kalau ceritaku ternyata gak ada ada hubungan sama lagunya. Atau mungkin juga aku yang salah pemahaman sama maksud lagunya(?)

Yang jelas aku menulis ini berdasarkan lagu-lagu yang aku dengar dan berimajinasi dari lirik yang aku baca hehe

Semoga suka ya, review juseyooo :3


	2. B

Be My Baby

 ** _Watching, I keep looking and waiting,_** **_w_** ** _ishing that you would come close_**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama setelah liburan semester genap. Doyoung dapat refreshing selama liburan, walaupun hanya dua minggu tapi dia sudah bersyukur. Karena..

"Hai Doyoungie hyung!"

 _Sial._

Doyoung menghembuskan napas kesal, dia sudah rela berangkat sekolah pagi-pagi pada hari pertamanya di tingkat tiga tapi ternyata ..ah sudahlah.

Dengan langkah diperlebar, Doyoung berjalan menuju kelasnya dan tak menghiraukan anak satu tingkat di bawahnya itu.

Tapi dia tetap mengikuti Doyoung sampai ke kelasnya. "Hyung, bagaimana liburanmu? Kenapa tidak pernah membalas pesanku? Aku ingin ke rumah hyung tapi kau malah pergi ke rumah nenek hyung. Aku rindu de-"

"Jung Jaehyun." Doyoung memanggil nama anak itu.

"Ya hyung?" Jaehyun tersenyum lengkap dengan lesung pipinya. _Manis sih._ Lalu, Doyoung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menolak pemikirannya.

Dengan satu helaan napas Doyoung berkata, "Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku di sekolah selama satu hari saja?"

Jaehyun hanya memandang innocent. "Aku tidak mengganggu hyung kok, aku cuman ingin dekat dengan hyung." Lalu wajah Jaehyun mendekat pada Doyoung. "Bagaimana kalau kita pacaran saja?"

Doyoung hanya menatap Jaehyun datar. Entah sudah berapa kali anak itu mengajaknya berpacaran. Tapi Doyoung selalu menolak (bahkan mengabaikan) anak itu. _Hell_ , siapa suruh mengajak berkencan seperti mengajak beli _ddeobokki_ di pinggir jalan! Seolah gampang sekali pernyataannya.

Sebenarnya, Jung Jaehyun sudah mendekati Doyoung sejak masa orientasi. Saat itu Doyoung pernah membantunya karena Jaehyun kena hukuman juga amukan dari Taeyong, tapi karena Jaehyun sakit dan Doyoung tidak tega dengan hal hal seperti itu, dia membela Jaehyun.

..yang justru sekarang disesalinya.

Setelah kejadian itu Jaehyun sering mengikuti Doyoung, mengajaknya berpacaran (berkali-kali), sok dekat pula dengan teman-temannya. Doyoung jadi risih sendiri sehingga seberusaha mungkin dia menghindari Jaehyun.

"Doyoung kelincikuuuuu."

Doyoung sedikit kaget mendengar teriakan itu. Oh itu Ten.

"Hai Ten hyung." Sapa Jaehyun sambil melambaikan tangan.

Tanpa menghiraukan Jaehyun, Doyoung menarik tangan Ten keluar kelas. Akhirnya dia bisa menyelamatkan diri dari Jung Jaehyun.

.

 ** _Cause I want to have you_**

 ** _I will never make you regret, no_**

Bel pulang pun berbunyi dan Doyoung bersiap-siap untuk segera pulang, karena kalau tidak bisa-bisa Jaehyun menghampirinya ke kelas. Ah malas sekali.

"Ten, ayo pulang?"

"Eh, doy, aku ada janji nih. Aku akan pergi dengan Johnny hyung." Ten menyengir.

Doyoung memasang wajah kecewa. "Yasudahlah kalau begitu.."

Kemudian Doyoung berjalan sendiri menuju halte bis. Dia memang selalu berangkat-pulang sendiri dengan bis, karena dia tidak bisa naik motor juga tidak mau diantar jemput supirnya.

Langit terlihat mendung sehingga Doyoung mempercepat langkahnya. Kemudian dia merasa seseorang menarik tangannya kasar.

Rowoon. Anak nakal dari sekolah sebelah.

Doyoung menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengedarkan pandangan, ah kenapa sepi sekali.

"Hai manis. Mau pulang ya? Ayo pulang denganku." Rowoon masih memegang tangan Doyoung kuat.

"Tidak. Tolong biarkan aku pergi." Mohon Doyoung sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya, tapi sia-sia.

Rowoon hampir saja mencium paksa Doyoung sebelum sebuah kepalan tangan meninju rahang kirinya, pegangannya pada tangan Doyoung terlepas.

"Jaehyun.." Doyoung menggumam.

"Ya! Siapa kau berani menganggu urusanku!" Ujar Rowoon, tiba-tiba ia bangkit dan memukul Jaehyun.

Doyoung memekik, sementara Jaehyun terlihat kehilangan keseimbangan tapi tidak jatuh.

Jaehyun mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, berniat membalas.

"Kau baru saja akan mencium calon pacarku!! Aku bahkan belum pernah menciumnyaaaa~" Kini Jaehyun menuju Rowoon lagi dan memukulnya dua kali sampai Rowoon tersungkur.

Memanfaatkan keadaan tersebut, Jaehyun meraih tangan Doyoung dan membawanya ke motornya.

Tanpa babibu, Doyoung mengikuti Jaehyun dan naik di atas motornya.

.

 ** _This has never happened to me, my heart is beating.._**

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan mereka kini sampai di depan rumah Doyoung.

Doyoung segera turun dari motor Jaehyun lalu dia melihat bekas darah di bibir sebelah kiri pria itu.

"Eh.. Itu bibirmu.. Mau kuobati?"

Jaehyun dengan senang hati mengangguk.

Merekapun kini berada di ruang tamu, Jaehyun duduk di sofa dan membiarkan Doyoung mengobati lukanya.

"Terima kasih Jae.." Tiba-tiba Doyoung berucap. "Juga, maafkan aku. Coba kalau aku orangnya lebih kuat." Doyoung menghela napas.

Sedangkan Jaehyun justru tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa hyung, aku malah tidak suka kalau hyung yang terluka."

Doyoung menatap mata Jaehyun, menemukan ketulusan di sana. Oh, mungkin anak ini memang bersungguh-sungguh padanya. Doyoung jadi merasa bersalah. Haruskah dia mulai 'melihat' Jaehyun?

"Hyung." Jaehyun menyenggol lengan Doyoung karena sedang melamun.

"Hm?"

"Mau tidak jadi pacarku?"

Doyoung tidak bisa tidak memutar bola matanya. Meskipun kali ini jantungnya berdegup dua kali lipat dari biasanya. "Tidak secepat itu, Jae."

"Kalau begitu.." Jaehyun menunjuk pipi kanannya dengan jari telunjuk.

Sementara Doyoung berdecak pelan, tapi dia tetap melakukan apa yang Jaehyun minta.

Jaehyun senang bukan main.

.

 ** _Now, stop contemplating_**

 ** _Don't doubt what I say_**

 ** _Listen to me and follow me_**

Mulai saat itu, Doyoung lebih membuka hatinya untuk Jaehyun. Setiap hari, Doyoung berangkat dan pulang bersama Jaehyun (tentu saja Jaehyun yang memaksa dengan dalih supaya dapat melindungi pria bermata kelinci itu).

Terkadang mereka mampir di suatu tempat, menghabiskan waktu bersama. Karena itu pula Doyoung lebih mengerti apa-apa tentang Jaehyun, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Jaehyun suka rasa strawberry, Doyoung suka cokelat. Jaehyun tidak suka melihat hujan sama sekali, sementara Doyoung menyukai pelangi yang terbentang saat hujan turun.

Entah kenapa semua itu jadi terasa menarik dan menyenangkan.

.

 ** _..and you will be my last boy but_**

 ** _You don't know it yet, why are you surprised?_**

 ** _Come on, pick me now_**

Malam ini Jaehyun mengajak Doyoung ke suatu tempat. Jaehyun tidak mengatakan mau kemana, tapi karena Doyoung sudah nyaman dengan Jaehyun maka dia percaya saja padanya.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa waktu perjalanan, Doyoung mengetahui tempat di mana Jaehyun membawanya.

Sebuah pantai.

Dengan banyak bintang bertaburan di atasnya.

"Wah indahnya~" Ucap Doyoung.

"Tentu saja." Kata Jaehyun, bangga.

"Tapi kenapa harus malam-malam begini? Kan dingin." Doyoung merapatkan jaketnya dengan kedua tangan.

Jaehyun menghela napas. "Kan kalau siang tidak ada bintangnya."

"Siang juga tidak apa-apa. Pasti ada langit biru juga awan yang indah kan." Doyoung masih beragumen.

Jaehyun juga tak mau kalah. "Kalau siang nanti ramai."

"Terus kenapa kalau ramai?"

"Karena aku mau menembakmu!" Ucap Jaehyun tidak sabar, lalu kaget dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Sedangkan yang di depannya juga terlihat terkejut.

Kemudian Jaehyun meraih tangan Doyoung, mengeluarkannya dari saku jaket pria itu dan menggenggamnya.

"Menurutmu, apakah aku tidak akan lagi mengajakmu berpacaran? Kalau kau beranggapan begitu maka kau salah."

Jaehyun terdiam sejenak.

"Aku menyayangimu hyung."

Jaehyun mengambil jeda sebentar.

"Kim Doyoung, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Doyoung tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Jaehyun.

"Baiklah."

- _end._

.

 _Song by Wonder Girls - Be my Baby_

Halooooo

Ini aku upload sampai B dulu, nanti kalau ada yang tertarik, bakal aku lanjutin :3

Oh iya ini nggak ada korelasi antara songfic satu dengan yang lainnya ya wkwk

Aku berharap masih banyak ya yang setia jadi penumpang kapal Jaedo :'

Lets spread Jaedo's love~

Jangan lupa, review juseyooo ;)


	3. C

Can't I Love You?

 ** _Whenever I see you, whenever you smile for me_**

 ** _Little by little, my feelings for you grew_**

Doyoung melihat Jaehyun tersenyum, sedikit melambaikan tangannya sehingga Doyoung mengetahui keberadaan pria itu lalu menghampirinya. Mereka selalu duduk bersampingan apabila berada di kelas yang sama.

"Sudah daritadi?"

"Iya." Sahut Jaehyun sambil tersenyum lengkap dengan lesung pipinya yang terlihat. "Tumben terlambat. Untungnya _mister_ Lee belum datang."

Sambil tetap menatap Jaehyun, Doyoung menjawab, "ya.. Untung saja."

Mungkin Doyoung masih sanggup untuk menatap wajah tampan di sampingnya itu apabila tidak ter _distract_ dosen killer yang datang dan secara tiba-tiba memberi kuis dadakan.

.

 ** _When I think of you now,_**

 ** _When I picture you,_**

 ** _My beating heart doesn't know how to stop_**

Memikirkan Jaehyun adalah hal yang sering dilakukan Doyoung akhir-akhir ini. Apalagi mereka semakin dekat karena sering mengerjakan tugas maupun belajar bersama.

Contohnya saja saat ini, hari sudah menjelang sore dan mereka berdua belajar bersama di perpustakaan untuk persiapan kuis besok.

Jaehyun meminta Doyoung mengajarinya beberapa materi, ada yang kurang dia tau, katanya. Pria dengan mata kelinci itu dengan senang hati membantu.

"Sudah paham?"

Jaehyun menatap Doyoung dengan senyuman senang seperti anak kecil yang diberi permen oleh ibunya, lalu mengangguk. "Terima kasih banyak." Sambil masih tersenyum.

 _Ah perasaan ini lagi,_ batin Doyoung, merasakan getaran yang berbeda di dadanya.

Lalu mereka melihat segerombol kakak tingkat lewat dan berhenti, setelah itu melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka (ke arah Jaehyun lebih tepatnya) melalui jendela kaca yang besar.

Dengan perasaan bersalah Jaehyun sedikit meringis menatap Doyoung. "Eh.. Itu ada teman-temanku. Kalau kau mau ayo pulang bareng kita saja."

Doyoung menggelengkan kepala, cukup sadar akan posisinya. Jaehyun termasuk mahasiswa populer, sedangkan dia ..yah cukup dibilang mahasiswa kutu buku.

"Pulanglah Jae.. Aku gampang, bisa pulang sendiri kok. Lagipula aku masih mau disini.."

Bohong.

Karena sebenarnya Doyoung kesini hanya untuk satu tujuan, karena Jaehyun yang mengajak belajar bersama. Tapi mau bagaimana, lagipula hanya itu alasan yang mampir di pikiran Doyoung.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan." Jaehyun berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya pada Doyoung yang dibalas pula oleh pria itu.

Doyoung tidak tau apa yang dibicarakan mereka, tapi Jaehyun terlihat tertawa senang. Melihatnya saja Doyoung juga ikut tersenyum dan merasa berdebar-debar.

Karena senyum dan tawa Jaehyun adalah favoritnya.

.

 ** _I'm always close to you (next to you)_**

 ** _Can't I love you?_**

 ** _To be the one that's in your heart_**

 ** _Can't I be that?_**

Masih dengan melihat Jaehyun dan teman-temannya, Doyoung menghela napas.

 _Bolehkah kalau aku mencintaimu?_

 _Bisakah kau melihatku?_

Doyoung terus membatin sambil tersenyum kecut.

Karena dia takkan bisa melakukan hal itu.

Tidak.

Karena, Jung Jaehyun, sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Salah satu dari segerombol kakak tingkat yang menghampiri Jaehyun kemari.

Pria cantik yang satu tingkat di atas mereka, Lee Taeyong.

 _-end_.

 _Song by Changmin Jinwoon - Can't I Love you? (Dream High OST)_


	4. D

Drunken Truth

 ** _When morning comes, I may act like I don't remember.._**

Doyoung mengerjapkan matanya, mulai tersadar dari tidurnya. Dia melihat sekelilingnya, menyadari bahwa dia berada di ruangan yang familiar.

Bukan. Ini bukan di dalam kamarnya.

Saat ini dia berada di kamar Jaehyun, sedangkan yang memiliki kamar ini masih di bawah alam mimpi, tidur nyenyak disampingnya.

Ya. Mereka tidur bersama.

Tapi bukan dalam artian yang 'itu'. Mereka masih sama-sama berpakaian, untung saja.

Seharusnya ini bukan hal yang luar biasa karena sedari kecil mereka sering tidur satu ranjang (mereka adalah tetangga, kalau kalian ingin tahu).

Namun, ada satu hal yang membuat hati Doyoung tidak tenang. Yaitu apa yang dilakukan Jaehyun padanya tadi malam.

Doyoung ingin menganggap itu semua mimpi, tapi bagaimanapun juga kemarin malam dia cukup sadar bahwa kejadian tadi malam adalah suatu kenyataan.

.

Jaehyun membuka matanya perlahan, membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk melalui iris matanya. Kepalanya pusing bukan main.

Sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan satu tangan dia mencoba bangun dan mengingat apa yang telah dia lakukan tadi malam hingga bisa seperti ini. Lalu, kesadarannya seakan kembali penuh. Dia teringat bahwa kemarin terlalu banyak minum alkohol ..bersama dengan Doyoung.

Lalu dia..

 _Ah, sial._

Jaehyun sudah tidak menemukan Doyoung di ruangan manapun, berarti dia sudah pulang, pikir Jaehyun

 _Ahhhh, apa yang sudah kulakukan! Jung Jaehyun bodoh._ Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

.

 ** _You're right, I may be drunk_**

 ** _This may be a mistake_**

 _The night before.._

"Jaehyun! Berhenti! Kau sudah menghabiskan 3 botol tau. Kau sudah mabuk." Doyoung menghentikan Jaehyun membuka satu botol soju lagi.

Sementara Jaehyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi, pipinya sudah memerah karena kebanyakan minum. "Kau sendiri? Kau baru minum lima gelas sekecil iniii." Pria tampan itu mendekatkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya di depan wajah Doyoung.

"Ya kau benar, tapi aku sudah mulai pusing. Lebih baik kita pulang." Doyoung baru saja ingin membantu Jaehyun untuk berdiri tapi yang dilakukan Jaehyun malah menarik lengan Doyoung, lalu mendekatkan wajah dan mencium bibirnya.

Sementara Doyoung terkejut, dia secara refleks mendorong bahu Jaehyun. Membuat pria itu terhuyung sehingga Doyoung kembali merengkuh lengannya, membantu keseimbangan Jaehyun.

Mau tidak mau Doyoung harus segera membawa Jaehyun pulang.

Dengan susah payah Doyoung akhirnya sampai di kamar Jaehyun, membaringkan dia di kasur lalu melepaskan sepatunya. Hampir saja dia akan pergi tapi sebuah suara menahannya.

"Kim Doyoung."

Doyoung membalikkan tubuhnya, melihat Jaehyun bangun perlahan lalu mendekat ke arahnya. Pria itu menahan lengannya, menatap tepat di mata kelinci Doyoung.

"Jangan pergi."

Lalu entah apa yang terjadi, kini bibir mereka saling bertautan. Doyoung tahu ini salah, Jaehyun mabuk dan dia merasakan rasa itu di lidahnya.

Tapi dia sendiri juga tidak paham mengapa dia tak menghentikan semua ini. Karena dia juga membutuhkan ini, rasa ini..

Mungkin besok pagi dia akan menyalahkan lima gelas kecil alkohol yang diminumnya tadi.

Mereka kini berada di ranjang dengan bibir Jaehyun masih mencium Doyoung, mendominasi. Dia beralih di pipinya, rahangnya, lehernya..

Dan ketika Jaehyun mulai menggerayahi tubuhnya, Doyoung tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Dia menahan tangan Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun." Doyoung menatap tepat di mata Jaehyun, sementara pria di depannya hanya tersenyum, mengerjapkan mata. Bibirnya merah dan sedikit bengkak akibat ciuman mereka, mungkin bibirnya juga kurang lebih seperti itu.

"Kenapa?"

Doyoung tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, pun mengalihkan pandangannya, tapi yang dia tahu Jaehyun berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya, dia bergeser lalu memeluk tubuh Doyoung dan mulai memejamkan mata.

Hampir saja Doyoung bernapas lega, sebelum..

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Doyoung."

..Jaehyun membuat jantungnya berdebar dua kali lipat.

 _end of flashback._

.

 ** _I feel awkward as you do_**

 ** _I can't even look at you in the eye_**

Entah apa yang terjadi hari ini Jaehyun tidak tau, yang jelas dia tetap harus masuk kuliah. Tepat saat dia membuka gerbang rumahnya, saat itu pula Doyoung terlihat akan berangkat.

Jaehyun melangkah mendekati Doyoung sampai berada di hadapannya. Dia melihat bekas kemerahan di bawah rahang pria itu, walaupun sudah memakai _turtle neck_ tapi tidak mampu menutupi bekas yang satu itu.

Sedangkan Jaehyun merasa bersalah. "Hyung, aku, eh.." Tidak sanggup menatap mata Doyoung.

Doyoung menunggu kalimat Jaehyun dengan padangan yang sulit diartikan. Alisnya terangkat sedikit menanti apa yang dia ucapkan.

 _Ayo minta maaf, Jaehyun._ Batin pria itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku m-"

"Tidak apa-apa, Jae. Aku tahu kok." Doyoung memutus kalimat Jaehyun, menepuk bahu kiri pria yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya.

"Ayo kita berangkat bersama."

Akhirnya mereka berangkat bersama dalam keheningan, sampai mereka berpisah karena memang berbeda jurusan.

Jaehyun menatap punggung itu dengan mirisnya.

.

 ** _But tonight, there is something_**

 ** _That I absolutely have to say_**

Dengan memantapkan hati, Jaehyun mengetik suatu pesan.

Iya, dia akan mengatakan semuanya pada Doyoung.

Malam ini.

Dia sadar bahwa dia tak harusnya jadi seorang pengecut.

.

 ** _Now I will declare to you, that I have loved you from the start_**

 ** _Even with my sloppy declaration_**

Saat itu jam sebelas malam, Jaehyun menunggu pria bermata kelinci itu di taman sekitar kompleks mereka. Sudah sepi memang, dingin pula, tapi Jaehyun tetap harus menunggu Doyoung datang padanya.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Tiba-tiba Doyoung datang, dia terlihat mengatur napasnya. "Aku ada deadline tugas, jadi harus aku selesaikan dulu."

Jaehyun menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Jadi, ada apa?" Ucap Doyoung, berusaha setenang mungkin.

 _Deg_. Jantung Jaehyun langsung berpacu lebih cepat.

"Begini.. Aku.. Ehm-"

 _Jaehyun, tidak lagi._

"Aku minta maaf untuk apa yang aku lakukan padamu kemarin." Jaehyun menarik napas. Doyoung menatapnya dengan mata membulat sempurna, seolah-olah terkejut Jaehyun akan mengungkit hal tersebut.

"Iya, aku ingat. Aku memang mabuk, tapi aku ingat. Maka dari itu, aku meminta maaf padamu."

"Iya, aku mengerti." Doyoung tersenyum, lalu menunduk, wajahnya terlihat kecewa? Entahlah Jaehyun tidak mau berspekulasi.

Tapi apa yang ingin Jaehyun katakan tidak sampai itu saja.

"Aku menyukaimu." Seketika itu wajah Doyoung mendongak, menatap Jaehyun. Tapi dia masih terdiam, hingga Jaehyun melanjutkan.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak di sekolah menengah atas. Tapi aku tidak sanggup menyatakannya." _Baiklah, Jaehyun sendiri merasa pecundang saat mengatakannya._

Kemudian Jaehyun meneruskan, "Aku tidak ingin persahabatan kita rusak. Tapi.. Kemarin.. Maafkanakutapiakutidakbisamenahannya."

Jaehyun malu. Pernyataan macam apa itu?

Tapi walau bagaimanapun dia menatap Doyoung yang berada di hadapannya. Siap menerima apa yang akan Doyoung katakan -atau lakukan.

Namun yang membuat Jaehyun terkejut, Doyoung justru tersenyum. Manis sekali. Lalu dia maju selangkah dan mengecup pipi Jaehyun. "Aku juga menyukaimu Jaehyun."

Jaehyun pun tidak sanggup menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya. Dia memeluk Doyoung, direngkuhnya dengan erat tubuh kurus itu.

"Tidak. Kurasa aku tidak menyukaimu." Pernyataan Jaehyun membuat mata Doyoung melebar.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Doyoung."

Seketika itu juga hati Doyoung -juga Jaehyun entah kenapa rasanya ringan sekali. Lalu mereka berpandangan dan saling bertukar senyuman.

Perkataan yang sama yang Jaehyun ucapkan pada Doyoung seperti malam kemarin.

Namun pernyataan kali ini lebih nyata, lebih indah..

Jaehyun menatap mata kelinci di depannya, lalu menipiskan jarak.

Kemudian menghapus jarak itu saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir Doyoung.

Mencium orang yang dicintainya.

 ** _Once again I will hold you in my arms and tell you that I love you_**

 ** _I love you so much.._**

-end.

 _Song by Kim Dongryul - Drunken Truth_

.

.

Lagu ini pernah dinyanyikan Chen di King of Masked Singer :))


	5. E

Exodus

 ** _I've fallen and there's no exit.._**

Jika kau bertanya pada Jaehyun, siapa orang yang paling berbahaya maka pria itu akan menjawab Kim Doyoung namanya.

Doyoung tidak pernah mencelakai, ataupun menyakiti Jaehyun. Tidak, bukan seperti itu.

Tapi perasaan itu berasal dari Jaehyun sendiri. Sebab, Jaehyun sudah benar-benar jatuh pada pesona Kim Doyoung.

Itu wajar kalau saja Doyoung adalah murid yang baik, rajin, dan sebagainya yang menggambarkan bahwa dia murid teladan. Namun Doyoung bukanlah murid yang seperti itu.

Jaehyun seringkali memergokinya merokok di atap sekolah, berkelahi, dan melakukan hal hal negatif lain bersama dengan anggota _gang_ nya.

Pria dengan wajah tampan itu hanya menghela nafas panjang saat mengingat seorang Kim Doyoung. Sebagai ketua osis, juga anak dari kepala sekolah seharusnya dia tak seperti ini.

Menurut novel yang pernah Jaehyun baca, hati tidak bisa untuk dibohongi. Maka dengan berbekal kalimat itu, dia hanya mengikuti alur yang berjalan.

Berharap dapat merubah Kim Doyoung suatu saat nanti.

.

 ** _In the end I'm in the same place_**

 ** _I'm lost again_**

"Kau merokok lagi."

Ini sudah waktunya pulang sekolah tapi Jaehyun tidak melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang, justru naik ke atap sekolah untuk memeriksa sesuatu -atau seseorang lebih tepatnya.

Dan _bingo_. Seseorang yang dia cari ada di sana, sendirian. Menghisap batangan tembakau di antara dua belah bibirnya.

Biasanya Jaehyun hanya akan mengamati dari jauh apabila Doyoung bersama teman-teman nakalnya. Tapi karena dia sendiri maka Jaehyun pun mendekat.

Jaehyun memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Masih menatap Doyoung yang juga melihatnya, tak menghiraukannya.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?" Jaehyun sedikit kesal karena merasa diabaikan.

Doyoung mengernyitkan dahi. "Memangnya kau bertanya?"

 _Sial_ , batin Jaehyun. Dia memang sering kalah adu mulut dengan pria bermata kelinci itu.

Jaehyun mendengus. "Aku bisa melaporkanmu."

Suara tawa yang meremehkan mengikuti setelahnya. Doyoung tersenyum miring. "Aku heran kenapa kau selalu mengurusi masalahku. Lagipula ini sudah waktunya pulang sekolah, pulang sana."

Jaehyun semakin kesal karena merasa dirinya terusir. "Serius Kim Doyoung, kalau kau sering melakukan hal seperti ini aku akan melaporkanmu."

Tapi Doyoung tak gentar sedikitpun, masih tetap mempertahankan senyumnya. "Aku tau kau tidak akan melakukannya, Jung."

Kemudian dia mendekat ke arah Jaehyun memegang bahu kirinya, berjinjit sedikit agar bibirnya sampai di telinga Jaehyun, membisikkan sesuatu. "Lagipula aku tau kalau kau menyukaiku."

Tanpa Jaehyun duga, Doyoung mengalihkan wajah tepat di depannya, dia tersenyum simpul seperti tadi lalu mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup bibir Jaehyun singkat.

.

 ** _You shine like a clear glass castle wall jewel_**

 ** _I've trapped myself in you_**

Sie keamanan mendapat tugas memeriksa seluruh penjuru sekolah untuk menemukan murid-murid yang kabur tanpa izin dan sebagainya. Ini dilakukan saat jam pelajaran berlangsung, namun tidak setiap hari. Waktunya dilaksanakan secara acak, dan itu adalah salah satu ide Jaehyun demi meningkatkan kedisiplinan murid di sekolah ini.

Sebagai ketua osis, Jaehyun pun ikut bertugas bersama sie keamanan. Menemukan beberapa murid yang kabur ke kantin atau ke parkiran adalah hal yang biasa.

Kali ini mereka beralih ke atap gedung sekolah. Jaehyun berharap agar tak menemukan Doyoung berserta _gang_ nya disana. Namun harapannya sia-sia.

Doyoung bersama dengan teman-temannya, Johnny si paling tinggi, Taeyong si wajah manga, Yuta si anak pindahan dari Jepang, dan terakhir Ten si pendek yang wajahnya sebenarnya paling terlihat 'aman'.

Tapi mereka ini sudah terkenal garang di mata murid-murid yang lain. Preman sekolah, katanya. Mereka juga terkenal tidak takut pada guru dan langganan keluar masuk ruang BK.

Hingga teman-teman Jaehyun beringsut mundur dan mau tak mau Jaehyun yang mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Bisakah kalian tidak berbuat onar di sekolah satu hari saja? Untuk apa kalian datang kemari kalau kerjaannya hanya merokok di atap sekolah?" Jaehyun dengan berani menantang mereka.

Sementara Johnny terlihat geram. "Bisakah kau tidak mengganggu kami?" Kemudian menggidikkan bahu. "Maka aku juga tidak akan menyakitimu."

"Aku tidak akan melaporkan kalian kalau saat ini juga kalian kembali ke kelas." Sahut Jaehyun.

Johnny terkekeh. "Ketua osis kita yang tampan sedang bernegoisasi rupanya."

Pria tinggi itu pun mendekat ke arah Jaehyun.

"Sayangnya aku tidak butuh itu." Johnny memandang Jaehyun remeh.

 _'Buk'_

Satu hantaman dilayangkannya di perut Jaehyun. Cukup keras hingga mampu membuat Jaehyun berlutut, memegang perutnya yang kini terasa mual.

Jaehyun menengadahkan wajahnya, matanya bertemu pandang dengan Doyoung. Pria bermata kelinci itu terlihat ..khawatir? Entahlah Jaehyun tidak akan berharap.

"Sudahlah hyung. Lebih baik kita pergi." Jaehyun hafal betul dengan suara ini, suara Doyoung _nya_.

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau membela Jung Jaehyun?" Johnny terlihat geram, diikuti pandangan teman-temannya yang lain.

Doyoung menggeleng. "Kau tau sendiri kan dia itu anak kepala sekolah. Aku hanya tidak ingin kita berurusan dengannya."

Seperti baru menyadari fakta itu, Johnny pun mendengus dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi diikuti anggotanya yang lain.

.

 ** _Past your arms that trapped me, into that path_**

 ** _Toward that light, I'll escape from you_**

Jaehyun bukannya mau mencari masalah atau apa, tapi kakinya sendiri yang melangkah mengikuti Doyoung beserta teman-temannya.

Niat awalnya dia hanya mengecek Doyoung apakah dia ada di atap sekolah saat jam pulang tapi justru melihat mereka berlima yang tampak mencurigakan, lalu berakhir mengikutinya.

Kini Jaehyun bersembunyi di gang sempit sementara kelima anak itu berada di sebuah gedung lama yang tak terpakai. Jaehyun memincingkan matanya saat Johnny mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

Apakah itu obat terlarang?

Jaehyun melihat Johnny membagikan itu pada teman-temannya, termasuk Doyoung. Tapi Doyoung tampak tidak langsung menerimanya, terlihat ragu. Hingga Johnny memegang tangan Doyoung dan menaruh obat itu pada genggamannya.

Jaehyun mengepalkan tangannya geram. Apa-apaan ini?

Dia pun memberanikan diri untuk memunculkan dirinya kesana, ingin menarik Doyoung dari lingkaran hitam tersebut.

Namun, baru saja dia melangkahkan kakinya suara sirine polisi terdengar. Jaehyun terkejut bukan main, dia khawatir dan memandang ke arah lima orang tadi.

Mereka berpencar, dan entah ini kebetulan atau apa, tapi Jaehyun melihat Doyoung berlari ke arahnya. Saat Doyoung mulai mendekat, Jaehyun langsung menarik tangan Doyoung lalu berlari bersama pria itu.

Doyoung terkejut tapi tidak bertanya dan mengikuti Jaehyun, berlari bersamanya.

Jaehyun menemukan celah di gang sempit yang mereka lalui, untungnya Jaehyun sempat melihatnya tadi saat melewatinya -saat mengikuti _gang_ nya Doyoung.

Celah itu hanya setinggi pinggang Jaehyun jadi mereka harus menunduk, atau duduk lebih tepatnya. Walaupun sempit tapi celah itu masih muat untuk mereka berdua. Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal Doyoung menatap tajam pada Jaehyun.

"Apa kau yang melaporkan kami pada polisi?"

Jaehyun membelalakkan matanya, tidak menyangka akan dituduh seperti itu. "Tidak! Mana mungkin aku melaporkannya pada polisi sementara kau ada di sana." Jaehyun sendiri terkejut akan kalimatnya yang terakhir.

Mata Doyoung melembut. Dia sadar bahwa akhir-akhir ini Jaehyun memang selalu mengikutinya. Sebenarnya Doyoung merasa terlindungi karena hal itu tapi dia tidak mau mengakuinya, terlebih Jaehyun adalah ketua osis yang terkenal disiplin jadi dia masih ragu pada Jaehyun.

Doyoung lalu membuang muka, tidak mau memandang mata Jaehyun.

"Kau." Jaehyun memulai pembicaraan. "Ternyata aku salah menilaimu, kau lebih parah dari yang aku duga. Aku kecewa padamu, Kim Doyoung."

Doyoung kembali menatap mata Jaehyun, entah kenapa merasa sakit hati karena ucapan pria itu. Dadanya terasa sesak saat melihat tatapan kecewa dari Jaehyun. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian menundukkan wajah.

"Kau menggunakan obat-obat terlarang?" Jaehyun melanjutkan kalimatnya setelah dirasa Doyoung tidak membalas kalimatnya.

Dilihatnya Doyoung menggelengkan kepala.

"Benarkah?" Jaehyun sedikit lega, semoga bisa mempercayai pria di depannya itu.

"Demi Tuhan, Jaehyun." Ucap Doyoung sedikit bergetar.

"Lalu?" Jaehyun harap Doyoung dapat memberikannya penjelasan.

"Aku juga baru tau mereka mengonsumsi obat-obat seperti itu. Tadi aku sempat ditawari tapi ..aku ragu."

Jaehyun tersenyum, mungkin dia memang harus percaya bahwa Doyoung lebih baik dibandingkan teman-temannya.

Mereka berduapun terdiam di waktu yang cukup lama. Setelah dirasa aman, Jaehyun pun keluar dari tempat persembunyian.

Dia berdiri lalu berbalik menatap Doyoung yang masih dalam posisi duduk.

Tangan kanannya dia julurkan pada Doyoung. "Jika kau mau berubah menjadi lebih baik, bersamaku, aku akan membantumu. Apapun yang terjadi setelah ini, aku akan ada di sisimu."

Doyoung terlihat ragu menatap tangan Jaehyun, namun tetap di genggamnya tangan itu. Dia mulai bangkit, menuju Jaehyun.

 _Menata kembali hidupnya bersama Jung Jaehyun bukanlah hal yang buruk_ , hatinya berkata seperti itu.

 ** _Exodus, Exodus, it's my Exodus_**

 _-end_

.

 _Song by EXO - Exodus_

.

.

.

Bagaimana ceritanya?

Aku harap kalian suka ya :)

Dimohon reviewnya~ Mau kasih kritik atau saran juga boleh biar aku tau pendapat pembaca tentang tulisanku..

 _Nevertheless, I hope you guys excited for the next chapter.. See you!_


	6. F

Fire

 ** _The day I first met you, is like my new birthday.._**

Pada hari itu, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Doyoung, bocah berumur delapan tahun itu duduk di teras panti asuhan. Hanya melihat hujan turun bersama Ten, sahabatnya. Karena tidak ada kegiatan dari panti, mereka boleh bebas beraktivitas. Tapi hujan turun ..jadi mereka tidak bisa main di halaman seperti biasanya.

Dari sudut mata Doyoung dia melihat bibi Lee, pengasuh panti asuhan itu menggandeng seorang anak laki-laki. Kulitnya putih pucat, pipinya agak _chubby_ , dan raut wajahnya terlihat murung. Terlihat jelas kalau anak itu sedang bersedih.

Ten menyenggol lengan atas Doyoung. "Eh, ada anak baru tuh."

Sementara Doyoung menatap Ten, "Aku juga tahu, sekarang kan kita sedang melihatnya."

Ten hanya nyengir mendengar perkataan Doyoung. Kemudian, terlihat bibi Lee dan anak itu berjalan ke arah mereka lalu berhenti tepat di hadapan dua bocah tersebut.

"Doyoung, Ten, kenalkan, namanya Jung Jaehyun." Kata bibi Lee sembari memegang pundak anak berkulit pucat itu.

"Jaehyun, yang kanan ini namanya Doyoung, dan yang lebih pendek ini namanya Ten." Ten lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu membuat bibi Lee tertawa pendek.

Namun Jaehyun tidak tertawa, juga tidak tersenyum. Dia memandang wajah Doyoung, yang sedari tadi juga menatap matanya.

Kemudian dia melihat senyuman Doyoung yang ditujukan padanya. Entah kenapa, mata kelinci itu, senyuman tulusnya, membuat hati Jaehyun lebih terasa hangat.

.

 ** _Everyone was born being incomplete_**

 ** _The missing parts of their heart can't be hidden_**

Jaehyun datang ke panti ini bukan tanpa sebab. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Dia mungkin tidak paham apapun, yang dia tahu seseorang mengatakan tidak ada yang dapat mengasuhnya sehingga membawanya ke panti ini.

Doyoung sendiri tidak tahu rasanya kehilangan orang tuanya. Karena dari lahir dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya. Dia hanya tau rasa sakit saat dia berandai-andai memiliki orang tua dalam hidupnya.

Tapi dia juga tahu kalau kebiasaan itu tidak baik, maka dari itu dia mulai belajar berfikir positif, bermain dengan Ten dan teman-teman di sini juga tak kalah membahagiakan, begitu pikirnya.

"Doyoung-aaah, ayo ke ruang makan sekarang. Biar kita dapat antrian depan. Aku sudah sangat laparrr." Ten merengek, menarik tangan Doyoung untuk mengikutinya.

Walaupun badan Ten kecil dan tingginya lebih pendek dari anak seumurannya, Ten suka sekali makan. Doyoung sudah hafal akan hal itu.

Doyoung kemudian melihat Jaehyun, yang juga sedang melihatnya. Anak yang satu tahun di bawahnya itu sedang duduk sendiri di pojok ruangan, tak jauh darinya.

Lalu Doyoung mengajak Jaehyun juga, yang dibalas anggukan dan sedikit senyuman.

Dengan sigap, Ten menggandeng mereka berdua menuju ruang makan.

.

.

Doyoung menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Ten, sahabatnya yang paling dekat akan diadopsi oleh sepasang suami isteri yang kebetulan belum dikaruniai seorang anak.

Lebih parahnya lagi, Doyoung mendengar katanya mereka akan pindah ke Thailand tahun depan, yang berarti Ten juga akan dibawanya kesana. Doyoung tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Masih dengan menangis sesenggukan, Doyoung melihat Ten bersama kedua orang tua barunya berjalan ke arah mobil yang terparkir di halaman.

Sedangkan Ten, dia menangis juga, tidak tega meninggalkan Doyoung -tak ingin berpisah dengannya. Saat ibu baru Ten menyuruh anak itu masuk ke mobil. Pandangan Ten terarah pada Doyoung. Kemudian dia berlari dan memeluk anak itu, walaupun kemarin malam mereka sudah berpelukan lama dan menangis bersama tapi belum bisa mengobati kesedihan mereka.

Meskipun begitu, Doyoung tidak boleh egois. Dia pun melepaskan pelukan Ten, mengusap air mata anak itu. "Sudah sudah.. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya.."

Lalu mereka berpelukan lagi sebelum Ten benar-benar pergi..

Setelah itu yang Doyoung lalukan adalah menangis, lagi. Dia sekarang ada di kamar, sesenggukan. Air matanya sudah hampir habis, tapi hatinya masih terasa sedih.

Kemudian dia mendengar pintu kamar dibuka, menampilkan sosok Jaehyun disana. Doyoung menatap Jaehyun dengan mata basahnya.

Jaehyun menghampiri Doyoung, ikut duduk di tepi _bed_ di samping Doyoung. Anak itu menyodorkan selembar tissue. "Jangan menangis lagi.." Katanya, sembari mengusap punggung Doyoung perlahan.

Doyoung menyeka air matanya dengan tissue yang diberikan Jaehyun. "A-aku sedih Jae.. Nanti, si-siapa yang mengajakku bermain. A-atau menarikku untuk antri makan duluan.." Ucap Doyoung sesenggukan.

"Kita bisa melakukannya bersama-sama hyung." Kata Jaehyun, anak itu tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipinya.

Doyoung mau tidak mau mencoba tersenyum. Lalu Jaehyun memeluk Doyoung erat, berharap dapat meluapkan rasa sedih di hati Doyoung.

"Janji ya, Jae. J-jangan tinggalkan aku?" Doyoung bergumam di pelukan Jaehyun.

"Ya, aku berjanji."

.

Jaehyun menepati janjinya. Dia mengajak Doyoung bermain, melakukan aktivitas lain bersama, dan lain sebagainya.

Ternyata Jaehyun bukan anak pendiam seperti yang Doyoung pikir pada awalnya. Dia termasuk anak yang ceria, aktif dan suka tertawa memamerkan lesung di pipi _chubby_ -nya.

Anak-anak juga suka kepadanya. Dia anak yang baik.

Doyoung dan Jaehyun pun kini menjadi semakin dekat.

.

 ** _Though they want to hold each other_**

 ** _They end up on hurting one another_**

Sekarang Doyoung sudah berumur 10 tahun. Seperti deja-vu, orang yang paling disayanginya akan pergi meninggalkannya. Pergi untuk keluar dari panti asuhan ini. Jaehyun akan diadopsi, dan itu membuat Doyoung bersedih.

Dia jadi berpikir apakah Tuhan tidak sayang padanya?

Tapi dia menggeleng, menolak gagasan itu.

Dia memang kecewa, tapi dia tidak menangis seperti dua tahun yang lalu.

Tidak seperti dulu pula, Doyoung kini mengunci diri di kamar, tidak tidur dengan Jaehyun maupun berpelukan dan menangis bersamanya.

..dan saat dia terbangun Jaehyun sudah tidak ada di panti ini lagi, meninggalkannya.

Doyoung menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan air mata.

Tidak berselang lama, Doyoung juga diadopsi oleh sepasang keluarga dengan marga Kim. Keluarga itu sudah memiliki satu anak, yang akan menjadi kakaknya kelak, namanya Donghyun. Dialah yang memilih Doyoung untuk menjadi adiknya.

Anak laki-laki itu mengusap surainya lalu memeluk Doyoung, "Mulai saat ini kau jadi adikku ya!" Kedua orang tuanya tertawa lalu ikut memeluk mereka, sementara Doyoung diam saja tapi merasa nyaman dalam pelukan tersebut.

Apakah ini rasanya memiliki keluarga?

Doyoung tersenyum dalam pelukan mereka.

.

 ** _We were born to complete ourselves through that love_**

 ** _Just lighten up the future_**

 _15years later.._

"Kim Doyoung banguuuun."

Doyoung menggeliat perlahan, sudah terbiasa dengan suara ini. "Nanti kalau terlambat bisa dipecat loo." Dia membuka mata, kakaknya sudah ada di samping tempat tidurnya, sudah rapi dengan kemeja juga jas biru tuanya, dan siap menerjang Doyoung dengan bantal.

"Iya iya aku bangun." Doyoung akhirnya bangkit dari kasurnya.

Donghyun menggeleng. "Bagaimana kau mau menikah kalau bangun tidur saja malas-malasan?"

Sementara Doyoung mengernyit. "Kau 'kan juga belum menikah."

Sudah ada bantal di tangannya, Donghyun siap melempar Doyoung yang justru berlari keluar kamar.

.

Kehidupan Doyoung kini terlihat lebih baik. Mendapatkan keluarga yang sayang padanya adalah anugrah. Tapi, dia masih belum bisa melupakan seseorang, yaitu Jaehyun.

Kalau Ten sih, mereka masih berhubungan. Entah darimana Ten tahu kalau Doyoung sudah diadopsi dan menghubunginya lewat telefon. Mereka sering bertukar kabar, kadang video call, dan dari itu Doyoung tahu sahabatnya tidak banyak berubah.

Sementara Jaehyun ..entahlah tidak ada kabar sampai sekarang.

Saat ini Doyoung menjadi jurnalis di salah satu majalah ternama. Pekerjaannya bisa menumpuk dan seringkali membuatnya lembur sampai malam.

Contohnya sekarang. Doyoung melihat menunjukkan jam 11 lewat, dia harus segera pulang sebelum tengah malam.

Karena dia sudah sangat mengantuk, dia mempercepat langkah. Meskipun dengan mata yang tidak terlalu fokus.

Akibatnya..

 _Bruk._

Doyoung menabrak seseorang. Dia mendongakkan mata dan membungkuk meminta maaf.

.

 ** _Just by gazing at each other, I'd know everything.._**

Mata kelincinya membulat saat menengadah, melihat siapa yang ditabraknya.

Jaehyun.

Mereka bertatapan lama, terlihat saling menahan rindu satu sama lain.

Jaehyun memakai setelan jas, dia terlihat lebih tinggi sedikit dari Doyoung. Pipinya tidak se- _chubby_ saat masih kecil.

Intinya, pria di hadapan Doyoung ini ..tampan.

"Hyung.." Ucap Jaehyun, mendahului.

"Jae.."

Setelah sesi maaf- meminta maaf karena masa lalu, mereka pun berakhir di sebuah cafe 24jam di sekitar sungai Han. Sangat sepi disana, tapi tidak membuat Doyoung dan Jaehyun tidak nyaman. Justru mereka merasa hangat berada di dekat satu sama lain.

Jaehyun tersenyum, menatap Doyoung yang entah kenapa malah salah tingkah.

Wajahnya memerah.

"Hyung, apakah kau sudah menikah?"

Doyoung menatap Jaehyun dengan mata kelincinya, lalu menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau menikah denganku? Kebetulan aku juga belum menikah."

 ** _Fire, keep on shining_**

 ** _So that I won't be lost anymore.._**

 _-end_

.

 _Song by SHINee - Fire_

.

.

Hayooo adakah yang mengira ini bakal lagunya BTS? :3


	7. G

Genie

 ** _Tell me your wish_**

 ** _I'm Genie for you, boy!_**

Jaehyun hanya mendesah pasrah saat mendapat hukuman dari pihak sekolah. Pasalnya, dia tadi berkelahi dengan Johnny karena suatu masalah. Kecil sebenarnya, tapi yah karena hormon adrenalin mereka sedang tinggi-tingginya berakhirlah mereka menonjok muka satu sama lain.

Karena Johnny adalah anak dari kepala yayasan, maka dia dibebaskan dari hukuman. Jadilah Jaehyun sendiri di gudang ini.

Oh iya, Jaehyun mendapatkan hukuman untuk membersihkan gudang yang kebetulan baru saja berpindah tempat. Dia mendapatkan perintah untuk merapikan barang-barang yang tidak bisa Jaehyun katakan sedikit.

Tega memang guru BK mereka itu, sialan.

Masih dengan wajah yang babak belur dan menahan sakit, dia mulai memindahkan barang.

Dengan kasar dia berusaha merapikan barang-barang yang masih berserakan. Saat akan memindahkan sebuah kardus dari atas lemari, Jaehyun mendengar bunyi benda jatuh. Kemudian dia berjongkok dan mengambil benda itu dari bawah kolong lemari.

Sebuah botol.

Botol itu bukan botol biasa. Bentuknya unik, seperti wadah minum anak kecil karena bentuknya hampir menyerupai kelinci. Terbuat bukan dari plastik tapi seperti alumunium tebal yang kuat.

Jaehyun tersenyum, kalau di film yang pernah dia tonton apabila dia mengusapnya maka akan keluar jin dari sana.

Maka Jaehyun pun mencoba untuk mengusap-usapkan tangannya alih alih membersihkan botol itu dari debu yang menumpuk.

Tiba-tiba, seberkas cahaya keluar dari botol itu. Jaehyun yang terkejut langsung melemparkannya ke depan sedangkan dia sendiri beringsut ke belakang. Punggungnya menabrak dinding.

Dia hampir merasa ketakutan kalau saja tidak muncul sesosok makhluk imut yang menyerupai manusia, tapi sedikit transparan, lalu di atas kepalanya terbentuk telinga kelinci membuat sosok itu terlihat lebih manis.

Jaehyun menampar pipinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak sedang bermimpi kok."

 _What._ Makhluk itu tidak sedang berbicara padanya kan?

"Aku adalah Kim Doyoung. Jin yang mulai sekarang akan membantu mengabulkan permintaanmu. Ayo sebutkan sekarang, tapi hanya satu saja."

Jaehyun masih mencerna kata demi kata yang sosok itu ucapkan. "Jadi.. Kau benar-benar jin? Aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan?"

Doyoung mendecak. "Iya. Ayo sebutkan satu permintaanmu. Tidak usah malu-malu."

Sementara Jaehyun hanya nyengir, akhirnya mempercayainya. Dia bisa saja sih meminta untuk membereskan gudang ini, tapi sepertinya ada yang lebih menarik.

"Aku ingin Lee Taeyong jatuh cinta padaku."

Bukan bim salabim avada kedravra(?) lalu tiba-tiba Taeyong muncul dihadapannya kali ini. Justru Jaehyun mendapat tatapan kesal dari jin di depannya. Doyoung memutar bola matanya.

"Dasar manusia, kenapa selalu hal itu sih yang diminta dari mereka?"

Beberapa waktu berlalu dan tidak ada yang terjadi. Jaehyun masih menatap Doyoung yang dibalas tatapan datar olehnya.

"Baiklah." Ucap Doyoung akhirnya, dia membuang napas, terlihat pasrah. "Ayo, aku bantu. Mana yang namanya Taeyong?"

Jaehyun mengernyit. "Loh, bukankah kau seharusnya tau, kan kau ini Jin. Jadi tinggal menjentikkan jari dan permintaanku terkabul?"

Doyoung menatapnya datar. "Tidak semudah itu, bocah. Masalah cinta adalah urusan cupid, jadi di sini aku hanya bisa membantumu mendekatinya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku ingin tau keberadaan Taeyong di mana sekarang." Ucap Jaehyun.

Dia sedikit gusar karena tadi melihat Johnny menggandeng tangan Taeyong, menuju ke parkiran.

Tatapan Doyoung yang awalnya datar jadi terlihat bingung, dia mengerjapkan matanya dua kali, lalu tersenyum malu, "Aku belum mengatakan padamu ya hehe. Jadi begini, aku mendapatkan hukuman karena sebelum ini aku bertengkar dengan cupid. Jadi ..aku tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanku. Aku hanya bisa membantu tuanku selama 30 hari ke depan dengan yah ..apa adanya aku ini."

"Jadi.. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" Jaehyun masih sabar, heran dengan jin yang ada di depannya ini.

Doyoung menggidikkan bahu. "Aku bisa membantumu apa saja selama 30 hari ini, selain membantu pendekatanmu dengan Taeyong."

Lalu Jaehyun tersenyum, memiringkan bibirnya. "Sama saja kau mau membantu memenuhi permintaanku selama kau masih di sini. Walaupun itu lebih dari satu permintaan."

Mata Doyoung membulat dan itu tampak sangat imut di mata Jaehyun. "Oh iya ya, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya? Apa itu hukuman yang sebenarnya untukku ya, Jaehyun?"

Jaehyun mengangkat bahu, tampak tidak peduli. "Katamu kau akan membantuku selama kau ada di sini bukan?"

"Ya?" Doyoung mencium bau bau tidak enak.

Kalau begitu bantu aku membereskan gudang ini sampai benar-benar bersih.

.

"Aaaah tulangku rasanya sakit semua." Doyoung memegang punggungnya seperti layaknya manusia yang kesakitan.

"Memangnya kau punya tulang?" Jaehyun mendecak, kini mereka dalam perjalanan pulang dan untungnya jalanan sepi jadi Jaehyun mau menanggapi perkataan Doyoung.

Doyoung memandang Jaehyun tidak terima. "Begini ya, Jaehyun. Aku kan sedang mendapatkan hukuman, jadi aku tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanku-"

"Aku tahu." Putus Jaehyun.

"Hiiih, aku belum selesai berbicara. Jadi, aku ini tidak ada bedanya dengan manusia lain. Aku merasakan lelah, lapar, mengantuk dan sebagainya." Jelas Doyoung panjang lebar.

Jaehyun menggumam. "Oh begitu.." Diam sebentar. "Berarti kau juga butuh makan dan tidur?" Ucapnya tidak percaya.

Doyoung pun mengangguk.

"Lebih baik kau kembali saja deh kalau begini caranya." Jaehyun menatap Doyoung datar.

Yang ditatap menggelengkan kepalanya keras. "Tidak bisa, selama 30 hari aku akan mengikuti tuanku. Percayalah, aku ini akan banyak membantumu loo." Doyoung menepuk dadanya, merasa bahwa dia memang pantas diandalkan.

Ah.. Sepertinya satu bulan ke depan akan terasa sangat panjang.

.

"Huaa!"

Jaehyun terkejut bukan main, baru saja dia selesai mandi tapi tiba-tiba Doyoung sudah berdiri di kamarnya, melihat-lihat seisi kamar.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Doyoung tidak menampakkan dirinya dalam wujud jin, tapi dalam wujud manusia. Jaehyun tidak mau berbohong, dia terpesona pada bocah laki-laki itu.

"Jaehyun-ah? Ada apa nak?" Jaehyun buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan dari Doyoung lalu menyahut ibunya. "Tidak apa-apa mah, aku hanya terpleset!"

Kemudian dia menatap Doyoung lagi.

"Aku lapar." Doyoung berucap.

Jaehyun menghela napas. "Tunggu disini."

Setelah makan bersama untuk pertama kalinya, Doyoung tersenyum lebar terlihat bahagia karena sudah mengisi perutnya. "Akhirnya kenyang juga."

Jaehyun tersenyum kecil, lalu dia teringat akan tugas yang akan dikumpulkan besok pagi.

"Aku mau mengerjakan tugas dulu." Dia beringsut.

"Mau aku bantu? Aku ini pintar loh." Jaehyun hanya menatap laki-laki di depannya, narsis sekali batinnya.

"Asal kau tau, aku ranking pertama tau di kelas. Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu kalau masalah ini."

Doyoung mengangkat bahu. "Berandal sepertimu pintar juga ya. Baiklah kalau begitu." Lalu dia beranjak dan berbaring di tempat tidur Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menatap Doyoung kesal. "Hei hei, kau akan tidur di kasurku?"

Yang dipanggil pun menganggukkan kepala sambil memeluk guling yang ada di sana.

"Boleh ya? Aku lelah sekali.." Kata Doyoung, merajuk. Matanya mengisyaratkan untuk dikasihani.

Mau tidak mau Jaehyun pun mengizinkannya, karena tempat tidurnya cukup besar untuk mereka berdua jadi dia tidak berfikir akan merasa berdesakan nanti.

.

 ** _A wave of cheers, in my heart, your body temperature_**

 ** _I'm your path._**

"Jangan lupa misi kita." Bisik Jaehyun pada Doyoung. Kini mereka berada di sekolah, Doyoung dalam bentuk jin hingga Jaehyun hanya berbisik padanya.

Sudah dilihatkannya pada Doyoung foto Taeyong jadi Doyoung sudah paham incaran Jaehyun yang satu itu.

Tiba-tiba, saat akan menaiki tangga dilihatnya Taeyong dari arah berlawanan. Kemudian Doyoung terbesit suatu ide. Dia pun terbang hingga dibalik punggung Taeyong lalu mendorongnya ke depan.

Karena refleks, Jaehyun berusaha menangkap Taeyong yang terjatuh kepadanya. Lalu bunyi bedebam cukup keras terdengar.

Taeyong aman, iya. Dia ada di pelukan Jaehyun sementara Jaehyun sendiri berusaha menahan rasa sakit pada tulang punggungnya yang dirasanya remuk sebagian. Dilihatnya Doyoung dari balik bahu Taeyong, tapi dia malah tersenyum kecil sedikit merasa bersalah namun setelahnya dia menghilang.

 _Awas saja kau Kim Doyoung_.

.

"Kau tahu aku hampir saja mati karena tingkah lakumu!" Baru saja sepersekian detik Doyoung memunculkan diri, Jaehyun sudah memarahinya.

Doyoung hanya menggumam tidak jelas.

"Tapi kan itu juga berhasil! Kau itu sebagai pahlawan baginya. Kalau itu aku, aku sudah suka padamu tau!" Doyoung balik berbicara dengan nada tinggi.

Jaehyun menghela napas. "Sayangnya dia bukan kau. Lagipula.. Punggungku sakit sekali." Dia meraba belakang tubuhnya.

"Maaf.." Dilihatnya Doyoung menundukkan wajah. Kasihan juga sih, batin Jaehyun. Kan sebenarnya dia ingin membantu, tapi bagaimanapun juga tadi adalah hal yang salah.

Mungkin Jaehyun akan memberi tutorial padanya setelah ini.

 _Ddrrt drrt_

Dirasakannya ponsel Jaehyun bergetar.

Dari nomor tidak dikenal.

 _Hai Jaehyun! Em.. Ini aku, Taeyong, yang menimpamu di tangga tadi. Aku ingin meminta maaf, juga berterima kasih padamu. Aku akan menraktirmu makan! Hubungi aku kalau kau ada waktu :)_

Doyoung melirikkan matanya pada ponsel Jaehyun. "Tuhkan, apa aku bilang!"

Sementara Doyoung heboh sendiri, Jaehyun justru hanya tersenyum melihat Doyoung yang kini menari tidak jelas di hadapannya.

"Ini baru awal." Ucap Jaehyun.

"Awal yang bagus." Lanjut Doyoung.

"Kau harus memberiku imbalan kalau semua ini berjalan dengan lancar." Seolah kalimat itu bukanlah permohonan melainkan perintah, tiba-tiba Doyoung menghilang begitu saja.

.

Semua berjalan baik, tentu saja. Jaehyun kini sudah lebih dekat dengan Taeyong. Mereka sudah makan bersama, terkadang pulang bersama, yah.. Hanya itu itu saja sih, tapi sudah lumayan.

Tentu saja Doyoung yang membantu Jaehyun mendekatkan dirinya dengan Taeyong. Kadang Doyoung akan sengaja menaruh kulit pisang di depan langkah Taeyong hingga pria itu terpeleset dan Jaehyun yang menolongnya.

..hal-hal semacam itu. Tipikal Doyoung.

Doyoung juga sering membuat Jaehyun tertawa saat mereka menjahili Johnny bersama-sama. Kalau dipikir-pikir Doyoung sangatlah ceria dengan semua tingkah lakunya hingga membuat Jaehyun yang kadang suka marah-marah jadi lebih ceria juga, tertular virus Doyoung mungkin?

Hari-hari berlalu hingga tinggal beberapa hari lagi untuk Doyoung pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun..

"Aku sudah mengajaknya berkencan!" Jaehyun terlihat antusias sementara Doyoung hanya termangu beberapa saat hingga dia tersadar dari lamunannya.

"E-eh? Wah bagus! Kau tinggal menembaknya, lalu misi kita berhasil! Aku akan mendapatkan kekuatanku kembali." Doyoung pun tersenyum lebar.

Bahu Jaehyun melorot. "Sepertinya kau senang sekali ya akan meninggalkanku."

Senyuman Doyoung lenyap. "Bukan begitu. Memangnya kenapa? Memang sudah tugasku untuk membantumu selama 30 hari."

Jaehyun menggeleng. "Ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan. Aku akan menraktirmu."

Mata Doyoung membulat. "Sekarang?"

"Iyalah. Aku ganti baju dulu. Kau.. Oh iya kau tidak pernah ganti baju ya. Pokoknya persiapkan dirimu."

Setelah 15 menit Jaehyun pun berpamitan kepada ibunya, saat sudah di luar rumah Doyoung pun merubah wujudnya sebagai manusia.

Jaehyun memandang kagum, seperti biasanya. Walaupun penampilannya tetap sama tapi aura yang dipancarkan Doyoung terlihat berbeda. Dia terlihat lebih ceria, cerah apalagi ditambah dengan senyuman bahagianya.

"Ayo." Doyoung membuyarkan lamunan Jaehyun.

Merekapun pergi, dan tak selang beberapa lama sampailah pada tempat tujuan.

Taman bermain.

"Wahhh." Mata Doyoung berbinar seperti anak kecil.

"Kau belum pernah kemari memangnya?" Jaehyun bertanya.

Sebagai jawaban, Doyoung hanya menggeleng. Lalu dia menarik tangan Jaehyun, "Ayoo aku ingin naik ituu!" Tunjuk Doyoung pada bianglala. Sementara pandangan Jaehyun masih senantiasa terpaku pada tangan Doyoung yang menggenggamnya.

Malam itu cukup indah bagi Doyoung maupun Jaehyun. Mereka naik bianglala, masuk ke rumah hantu (yang justru membuat Jaehyun heran karena Doyoung terlihat ketakutan), makan es krim bersama, mencoba banyak jajanan di sekitar, hingga yang terakhir Doyoung mengajaknya foto bersama di photobox.

Sungguh Jaehyun akui dia belum pernah se- _excited_ hari ini. Bersama Doyoung yang notabene anak yang ceria dan sedikit hiperaktif dia jadi mencoba hal-hal baru.

Sebenarnya mereka masih ingin bermain tapi jam menunjukkan bahwa mereka harus segera pulang.

.

 ** _I want to make your wish come true._**

 ** _I love you. I want to become your luck._**

Kini mereka berdua berbaring di tempat tidur Jaehyun. Sementara Jaehyun sendiri tidak bisa tidur, memikirkan Doyoung yang sebentar lagi akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hei." Jaehyun berucap dengan pelan.

Doyoung belum tidur rupanya. Kini dia menatap Jaehyun yang juga sedang menatapnya. Kali ini posisi mereka berhadapan.

"Kapan kau akan pergi?"

Doyoung menatap Jaehyun samar, tidak bisa dinilai oleh Jaehyun. "Lusa. Kenapa memang?"

Itu adalah hari dimana Jaehyun mengajak Taeyong berkencan, hari Sabtu ini.

Jaehyun mendesah. "Aku ada kencan dengan Taeyong besok lusa." Ada nada kecewa di sana.

Sementara Doyoung tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa Jae."

"Kau.." Perkataan Jaehyun terpotong. Doyoung masih menunggu dengan alis mata sedikit terangkat. "..apa tidak bisa tinggal disini saja?"

Jantung Doyoung berdegup cepat. Baru kali ini dia merasakan hal seperti itu, perasaan apa ini, batinnya.

"Kau.. Apa tidak bisa jadi manusia saja? Selamanya?" Lanjut Jaehyun

Doyoung menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu caranya.. Memang kenapa?" Dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, dia masih menatap Jaehyun.

"Tidak. Hanya saja.." Jaehyun terlihat berpikir. "Kau teman yang baik."

Doyoung tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

Dan kata itu menjadi penutup pembicaraan mereka.

.

Saat ini tiba waktunya. Jaehyun sedang berkencan dengan Taeyong. Dia membawa Taeyong ke Namsan tower naik kereta gantung dan setelah itu makan bersama di restoran ternama daerah itu.

Harusnya, Jaehyun meminta Taeyong menjadi kekasihnya saat ini juga.

Harusnya.

Tapi bunga yang sudah rapi Jaehyun sembunyikan di bawah meja nampaknya menjadi sia-sia karena Jaehyun mengurungkan niatnya.

Sedari tadi Jaehyun tidak bisa fokus dan terus memikirkan Doyoung, Doyoung, dan Doyoung.

Hingga dia membuat satu keputusan besar. "Maaf Taeyong, aku lupa aku sedang ada urusan. Bolehkah aku pergi duluan?"

Anggukan dan sebuah senyuman dari Taeyong menjadi langkah awal Jaehyun untuk pergi.

Persetan apabila dia terlihat pengecut, besok dia akan meminta maaf kepada Taeyong.

Yang dia pikirkan kali ini adalah Doyoung. Semoga dia belum pergi, batin Jaehyun.

Dia sedikit menggebrak pintu masuk rumah hingga membuat ibunya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah anak semata wayangnya.

Jaehyun langsung menuju kamar, membukanya. "Doyoung!" Dia memanggil nama itu. "Doyoung-ah!"

"Kim Doyoung tolong jangan pergi.."

Namun bagaimana pun, dia terlambat. Dia berlutut di samping meja belajarnya. Terlihat seperti melakukan kesalahan besar. Lalu pandangannya terarah pada sebuah kertas, bukan kertas biasa. Kertas itu bersinar hingga diapun mengambilnya. Membaca tulisan yang tertera.

 _Jaehyun, terima kasih atas semua yang kau berikan padaku. Belum pernah ada yang memperlakukanku sebaik apa yang kau lakukan padaku. Aku menikmati waktu bersamamu, naik bianglala bersama, foto bersama walaupun aku tak yakin fotoku masih ada apa tidak setelah ini hehe._

 _Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah merasakan seperti ini. Jaehyun, kau membuatku berbeda dari yang biasanya. Entahlah.. apakah makhluk seperti aku pantas merasakannya, yang kutahu aku nyaman bersamamu, aku senang saat kau memperhatikanku, dan semua itu baru pertama kali ini kurasakan, bersamamu._

 _Jadi, Jung Jaehyun, sebenarnya aku tidak berhak mengatakan ini, tapi.._

 _..sepertinya aku mencintaimu._

 _-your genie, Kim Doyoung._

Setelah membacanya, dengan perlahan kertas itu pun menghilang.

Tubuh Jaehyun seketika terasa lemas. Dia kecewa. Kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri yang tidak menyadari apa yang dirasakannya.

Sungguh.

Jaehyun juga memiliki perasaan yang sama.

.

Sudah berbulan-bulan sejak kejadian itu. Namun entah kenapa Jaehyun masih saja terbayang wajah Doyoung di pikirannya. Wajah ceria anak itu..

Ah.. Rasanya rindu sekali.

Hingga dia mendengar sebuah kabar. Ada anak baru di sekolah mereka.

Namanya Kim Doyoung.

Apa Jaehyun boleh berharap?

Walau bagaimanapun dia tetap penasaran dan menuju kelas yang disebutkan. Kelasnya tidak jauh dari kelas Jaehyun, hanya terpaut tiga kelas saja.

Dengan tidak sabarnya Jaehyun ingin masuk ke kelas itu dan justru menabrak seseorang.

Laki-laki itu mendongak. Menatap wajah satu sama lain. "Kim Doyoung?"

"Ya?" Laki-laki di hadapan Jaehyun ini mengerjapkan mata kelincinya beberapa kali.

Jaehyun seperti bermimpi.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali dia memeluk laki-laki di depannya ini. Walaupun terlihat terkejut dan menggeliat di dalam pelukannya, Jaehyun mengabaikannya.

Masih memeluk erat, seolah laki-laki itu memanglah milik Jaehyun seutuhnya.

"Kim Doyoung aku rindu sekaliii."

Baiklah, mungkin Jaehyun sudah mulai gila.

 _-end_.

.

.

.

..atau mungkin author yang sudah gila wkwkwk

.

 _Song by SNSD - Genie_

.

Ngomong-ngomong aku baru pertama kali buat cerita yang bertema kayak gini. Jadi maafkeun kalo kesannya aneh /.\

Tapi tetep, aku menunggu pendapat kalian di kotak review yaa :)

Adakah yang pengen ff ini lanjut? wkwk /melas


	8. H

How Does A Moment Last Forever

 ** _Through the darkest of our troubles_**

 ** _Love pays no mind to desolation_**

 _Kim Doyoung's point of view._

Kepindahanku dari Guri ke Seoul bukan tanpa alasan. Kedua orangtuaku baru saja meninggal karena kecelakaan. Bibiku membawaku bersamanya untuk tinggal di Seoul, menyekolahkan aku di sini.

Aku berterima kasih padanya, tentu saja. Tapi aku masih belum bisa melupakan kenangan di Guri. Aku masih merasa bersedih dengan bagaimana teganya Tuhan mengambil semua kebahagiaanku dengan sekejap mata.

Teman-teman baruku di sekolah sepertinya tidak terlalu peduli akan tingkahku yang selalu menyendiri dan mungkin terlihat murung.

Mereka kadang menanyakan sih, bagaimana kabarku, perasaanku bersekolah disini. Tapi aku tahu itu hanya sekedar sopan-santun saja, atau bahasa kasarnya basa basi, kalau aku boleh mengatakannya.

Mungkin aku memang berpikiran buruk, tapi aku memang belum bisa membuka diri pada siapapun.

Sampai saat kau datang padaku.

Kau menghampiriku dengan sekotak susu cokelat yang (mungkin) kau beli dari kantin, juga tersenyum padaku lengkap dengan lesung pipimu.

Awalnya aku tidak terlalu menghiraukanmu, tapi kau terus mendekatiku. Barulah aku sadar kau memang berbeda dari anak-anak yang lainnya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku ikut tersenyum bersamamu. Menerima uluran tanganmu yang sudah lama kau ulurkan padaku.

Kau merubah sudut pandangku tentang dunia. Sebelumnya, aku mengira bahwa aku tak bisa merasakan kebahagiaan lagi seperti dulu. Tapi aku salah. Aku merasakan lagi bagaimana perasaan bahagia itu, terlebih saat aku sedang bersamamu.

Waktupun berlalu, hubungan kita semakin dekat. Mata kelinciku membulat sempurna saat kau menyatakan cinta padaku. Katamu, kau ingin aku menjadi kekasihmu.

Tentu saja, dengan senang hati aku menerimanya.

Dengan senyuman bahagiamu, kau memelukku. Kemudian menciumku tepat di bibir.

Ciuman pertamaku.

Bersama langit malam serta bintang-bintang menjadi saksi bisu.

.

 ** _Maybe some moments weren't so perfect_**

 ** _Maybe some memories not so sweet_**

Umurmu memang lebih muda dariku kalau dilihat dari siapa yang lahir lebih dulu. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa bersaing denganmu masalah kedewasaan.

Kau begitu terlihat dewasa dengan semua pemikiranmu. Berbeda denganku yang kadang masih bersifat kekanakan. Tapi kau selalu menerima aku apa adanya.

Sampai saat aku membuatmu kecewa.

Kau benar-benar marah saat itu, wajahmu yang biasanya putih pucat terlihat merah menahan amarah, aku takut sosokmu yang seperti itu. Takut kalau aku sampai kehilanganmu.

Aku berbohong tentang masalah di perkuliahanku. Kau mengetahui perbuatanku dari teman kuliah yang satu kelas denganku.

Itu yang membuatmu kecewa, bukan?

Katamu, aku tidak percaya padamu sehingga menyembunyikan semua masalahku darimu. Katamu, sepasang kekasih tak seharusnya menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Kau sangat kecewa, aku tahu akan hal itu. Lalu kau memintaku memberimu waktu untuk sendiri, dan memintaku merenungkan kesalahanku.

Dengan berat hati, aku menyanggupinya.

Seminggu pun berlalu tanpa kehadiranmu di sisiku. Aku sangat merindukanmu, kau tahu? Rasanya ada yang mengganjal di dadaku saat aku tak bisa melihat dirimu dalam netraku.

Dengan tekad kuat aku bermaksud menemuimu di apartemenmu, aku akan meminta maaf, dan siap dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Aku hanya berharap kau masih mau menerimaku.

.

 ** _Love is beauty, love is pure_**

 ** _It flows like a river through the soul_**

 ** _Protects, persists, and perseveres_**

Dengan memantapkan langkah, kini aku berada tepat di depan pintu apartemenmu. Sebenarnya aku bisa masuk kapanpun aku mau, seperti biasanya.

Kau memilih tanggal ulang tahunku sebagai kode, agar selalu ingat tentang diriku, ujarmu. Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah kodenya masih sama, pun sepertinya keadaan tidak cukup baik untukku tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam apartemenmu.

Hingga aku memilih untuk menjulurkan tanganku, hendak memencet bel yang letaknya di atas kesembilan angka.

Tapi sebelum aku berhasil memencet bel, pintu terbuka.

Menampilkan sosokmu yang terlihat rapi, wangi parfummu menusuk indera penciumanku.

Aku melihat tanganmu yang membawa sebuket bunga. Indah sekali.

Kau tertegun, aku juga tak kalah terkejutnya.

Aku tak sanggup menatap matamu, lalu sedikit menundukkan wajahku. Jantungku berdegup dua kali lipat saat mataku melihat kartu ucapan yang sedikit terbuka itu.

 _Kim Doyoung_ , namaku tertera di sana.

Lalu aku memberanikan diri mendongakkan wajah. Kau sedang melihatku dengan tatapan matamu yang lembut itu.

' _Kita memang ditakdirkan untuk berjodoh_.' Begitu ucapmu, dengan tawamu yang ringan mengiringinya.

Dari itu aku tahu, kau sudah memaafkanku, bahkan mungkin sudah sedari awal. Aku jadi merasa bodoh, melupakan sifatmu yang pemaaf dan memang selalu menerima segala kekuranganku.

Wajahku memerah. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, dadaku sesak menahan tangis.

Tapi sebelum air mataku benar-benar tumpah, kau memelukku, menepuk punggungku perlahan. Kau mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja.

Aku tidak tahu apalagi yang harus kuucapkan selain rasa syukurku pada Tuhan.

Kini, sudah banyak tahun yang kita lewati. Kita menghadapi rintangan bersama-sama. Kau masih setia menggenggam erat tanganku, menghiburku saat aku bersedih, memelukku erat saat aku tidak bisa tidur di malam hari.

Hingga suatu ketika..

Kau melamarku di tempat yang sama saat kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu. Kau juga menciumku sesaat setelah aku mengganggukkan kepalaku, menyetujui permintaanmu. Bedanya, aku sudah tak bisa menghitung lagi itu ciuman kita yang ke berapa kalinya.

Puncak kebahagiaanku, yaitu saat aku mulai berjalan di altar, menujumu. Lalu pendeta membacakan sumpah dan ikrar untuk ikatan janji kita.

Kau tersenyum menatap mataku dengan penuh cinta dan kebahagiaan, aku pun begitu.

Berarti, mulai saat ini kita benar-benar saling terikat, bukan?

.

Karena walau bagaimanapun..

.

Sejarang apapun aku mengatakannya..

.

Aku sangat mencintaimu, Jung Jaehyun.

.

Dengan sepenuh hatiku.

.

 _-end_

 _Song by Celine Dion - How Does A Moment Last Forever (Beauty and the Beast OST)_

.

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana?

Jangan lupa like, follow dan reviewnya yaa~

Dan terima kasih buat yang sudah melakukan hal di atas hehe /pelukcium. Semoga kalian tidak bosan baca fanfic tentang Jaedo ini :D

 _See you next chapter!_


	9. I

I Still Love You

 ** _If someday your feet can't touch the ground_**

 ** _If someday your arms can't feel my touch_**

 ** _If someday your eyes can't see my face_**

 ** _I'll carry you, be there for you, anytime of day_**

Hal itu dimulai ketika Doyoung berada di tingkat tiga sekolah menengah atasnya. Saat itu sedang pelajaran olahraga di lapangan. Guru Lee sedang mengambil nilai anak-anak untuk lari jarak pendek 100m.

Doyoung mendapat giliran pertama, maka diapun bersiap. Saat peluit dibunyikan, harusnya dia mulai berlari.

Seharusnya.

Tapi entah kenapa kakinya tidak mau dia gerakkan. Doyoung merasa kakinya sangat berat sekali, tidak mau mengikuti perintahnya untuk melangkah. Lalu dia pun hanya dapat bersimpuh sebelum teman-teman dan guru Lee mengerubungi dirinya.

Tak hanya itu saja.

Saat mencatat pelajaran di kelaspun, dia terkadang merasa kesulitan saat memegang bolpoin dan menulis.

Saat berjalan, dia tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh.

Hingga diapun tak kuat lagi, kedua orangtuanya yang bekerja di luar negeri pulang, memeriksakan kesehatannya kepada dokter.

 _Spinocerebellar Ataksia_

Dimana penderita akan mengalami degenerasi pada bagian _cerebellum_ atau otak kecilnya sehingga mengakibatkan penderita kesulitan mengontrol anggota gerak bawah juga atasnya.

Itu baru awal, semakin lama akan semakin parah.

Doyoung hanya dapat menghela napas panjang saat dia divonis menderita penyakit tersebut. Dadanya sesak, dia ingin menangis namun air matanya tidak bisa dikeluarkan.

Kedua orangtuanya tidak berhenti mengucapkan kata semangat, mendukungnya. Walaupun sibuk mereka meluangkan waktu untuk mengunjungi Doyoung. Beberapa temannya juga menjenguknya di rumah sakit.

..dan ada satu orang lagi yang senantiasa berada di sisi Doyoung, membuatnya tidak menyerah akan hal ini.

Namanya Jung Jaehyun.

.

 ** _Forever is a long time_**

 ** _But I'd keep my words that I say to you_**

 ** _Together we can go far as long as I'm with you_**

Beberapa waktu berlalu, kini dua tahun sudah Doyoung menderita penyakitnya. Belum ada perkembangan khusus, justru sekarang Doyoung seperti penghuni tetap rumah sakit.

Dia sudah beradaptasi dengan lingkungan disini. Memiliki beberapa kenalan pasien yang memiliki harapan hidup sama sepertinya dan beberapa perawat yang membantunya.

Tapi yang paling Doyoung tunggu yaitu saat Jaehyun datang mengunjunginya ke rumah sakit. Pria itu selalu datang di sela-sela waktu senggangnya.

Seperti saat ini.

"Sudah selesai terapinya?" Jaehyun datang dengan membawa _baby's breath,_ bunga kesukaan Doyoung, tak lupa dengan senyuman manis lengkap dengan lesung pipi yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Doyoung mengerucutkan bibir, berpura-pura marah. "Tentu saja, lihat sudah jam berapa ini."

Matahari memang sudah menandakan bahwa ia akan tenggelam di ufuk barat. Jaehyun tertawa ringan. "Tadi baru saja selesai rapat."

Jaehyun mendekati Doyoung yang kini duduk di ranjang, mencium dahinya lalu mengusap rambut Doyoung perlahan.

Sebagai mahasiswa yang tergolong aktif, Jaehyun sering mengikuti kegiatan-kegiatan di kampusnya, sebagai anggota organisasi, belum lagi kalau mendapat tugas dari dosen-dosennya. Doyoung memaklumi hal itu, malah terkadang Jaehyun akan mengerjakan tugasnya di rawat inap Doyoung.

Belum selesai dengan kesibukan Jaehyun dalam pikirannya, pria di depan Doyoung ini sudah mengeluarkan beberapa lembar folio dari tasnya dan mulai duduk di sofa yang disediakan untuk para tamu. Nah, kan.

"Mengerjakan tugas lagi?" Doyoung bertanya. Yang dibalas anggukan oleh Jaehyun.

"Sebagai gantinya aku akan menginap di sini. Ayah dan Ibu belum kemari kan semenjak tiga hari yang lalu? Kau pasti kesepian." Jaehyun menatapnya sebentar, kemudian pandangannya terfokus pada tugas yang ingin cepat-cepat ia selesaikan.

Beberapa jam berlalu, Doyoung senantiasa melihat Jaehyun yang mengerjakan tugas dan kadang diselingi oleh cerita Jaehyun akan kegiatan kampusnya.

Hingga Jaehyun tertidur di sofa setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya pun, Doyoung masih senantiasa memandangi wajah itu. Dia belum bisa tidur, entah kenapa.

Doyoung melihat garis wajah tegas Jaehyun. Dia terlihat lelah sekali, kantung matanya pun terlihat. Doyoung jadi berpikir, dia paling senang apabila mereka sedang berdua, Jaehyun dengan ceria menceritakan pengalamannya di luar sana, menjadi mahasiswa aktif dan sebagainya.

Tapi itu juga membuat Doyoung teringat bahwa Jaehyun memiliki kehidupan yang normal, tidak sama sepertinya.

 _Apakah dia menjadi beban Jaehyun?_

 _Apakah dia terlalu mengikat Jaehyun pada dirinya sendiri?_

Kadang pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu mampir di dalam pikirannya.

Doyoung jadi merasa bersalah. Mungkinkah selama ini dia bersikap egois untuk menginginkan Jaehyun berada di sisinya.

.

 ** _Cause I will fulfil, no matter what they say_**

 ** _I still love you, I still love you_**

"Kasihan sekali ya kakak itu, dia masih muda tapi menderita penyakit seperti itu."

Doyoung sudah biasa mendengar bisik-bisik pasien yang membicarakan tentang dirinya. Dari yang penasaran tentang penyakitnya sampai yang berucap bahwa dia mengasihani pria itu.

Doyoung sering mendengarnya, tapi entah kenapa hatinya masih sakit akan hal itu.

Saat ini dia sedang diajak berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah sakit oleh perawat. Dia menggunakan kursi roda, penyakitnya entahlah menjadi tambah parah. Kini Doyoung semakin sulit untuk menggerakkan kaki dan juga tangannya. Hingga terkadang membuatnya ingin menyerah.

"Biar aku saja."

Suara yang familiar itu menyadarkan Doyoung dari lamunannya. Jaehyun. Kini dia yang mendorong kursi roda, membawanya ke taman rumah sakit. Dia mencari tempat yang kelihatannya sepi lalu berhenti di dekat pohon yang rindang.

Jaehyun kemudian mengunci roda di kursi Doyoung sebelum dia bersimpuh di depan pria itu, menyetarakan tingginya. Lalu memperbaiki selimut kecil untuk menutupi tubuh Doyoung.

Mata kelincinya menatap Jaehyun. "Masih pagi, sudah pulang?" Tanya Doyoung, suaranya kini melemah.

Jaehyun tersenyum senang dan mengangguk, "Iya, hari ini kosong."

Kemudian Jaehyun mengatakan sesuatu tentang universitasnya, tapi sepertinya Doyoung tidak mendengarkan, justru memikirkan hal lain.

"Doyoung?" Jaehyun memastikan kesadaran pria itu.

Sementara Doyoung tidak menyahut, tapi matanya menatap balik pandangan Jaehyun padanya.

"Jaehyun." Ucap Doyoung tiba-tiba.

Jaehyun sendiri dengan sabar menanti kalimat Doyoung selanjutnya. "Hm?"

"Kenapa?"

Kali ini nampak kerutan di dahi Jaehyun, mengisyaratkan keheranan pada pria tampan itu. "Apa maksudmu?" Kata Jaehyun akhirnya.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini? Kenapa kau masih mau bersamaku?" Jeda sebentar. "Apakah kau tidak lelah?" Lalu Doyoung mendengus. "Aku saja sudah merasa lelah."

Jaehyun menatap Doyoung tak percaya. Entah kenapa hatinya sakit mendengar hal itu.

Kemudian yang Jaehyun lakukan yaitu menggenggam kedua tangan Doyoung, menatap mata kelinci itu dengan lembut, tanpa penghakiman. "Kau ingin tau kenapa?"

Doyoung tetap diam, tapi masih menatap mata Jaehyun dengan sayu. Dirasa tak ada jawaban, Jaehyun pun melanjutkan.

"Karena aku menyayangimu."

"Aku menyayangimu, dan kurasa.. tidak ada syarat apapun bagi seseorang untuk memberikan kasih sayangnya. Kurasa kau tahu akan hal itu, Kim Doyoung."

Jaehyun melanjutkan. "Kau tidak boleh menyerah, karena di sini ada yang selalu berada di sisimu. Aku, kedua orangtuamu.. Akan selalu mendukungmu." Pria itu mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Doyoung.

Setelah itu Jaehyun melihat Doyoung tersenyum, dia sedikit lega karena hal itu.

Mereka masih bertatapan, lalu Jaehyun mencondongkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Doyoung dengan perlahan. Setelah dirasa tidak ada penolakan dari Doyoung, Jaehyun menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Mencium bibir pria favoritnya.

Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Doyoung.

.

 ** _You'd never be alone, now look me in the eyes_**

 ** _I still love you, I still love you 'til_** ** _forever_**

Doyoung sudah tidak kuat lagi.

Sekarang dia hanya dapat berbaring di tempat tidur. Bernafas pun sekarang dia memakai alat bantu pernafasan. Di area jantungnya kini dipasang _electrocardiogram_ , menandakan banyak denyut jantungnya per menit, dan akan tertera dengan jelas apabila jantungnya berhenti di setiap waktu.

Jaehyun masih saja senantiasa berada di sisinya, tidak pernah sekalipun membiarkan Doyoung sendirian. Doyoung merasa sangat berterima kasih akan hal itu.

Di saat ini pun, di saat-saat terlemahnya, Jaehyun berada di sampingnya, menggenggam tangannya. Kedua orang tuanya juga ada disana.

"A-aku.." Doyoung berucap dengan terbata. Ibunya mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Sementara Jaehyun masih dapat menahannya walaupun dadanya kini terasa sangat sesak.

"Aku.. Ber.. T-terima kasih.. sudah m-mau menemaniku.. selama ini.. A-aku.. menyayangi kalian.."

Doyoung masih sempat tersenyum lemah sebelum mata kelincinya mulai tertutup. Lalu bunyi nyaring terdengar dari alat yang ada di sampingnya.

Para dokter dan perawat segera datang ke ruangan Doyoung, namun ternyata ini memang kesempatan terakhir Doyoung berada di sisi mereka.

Ibu Doyoung sudah menangis yang ditenangkan oleh suaminya yang terlihat tegar.

Sementara Jaehyun?

Jaehyun sendiri masih tidak menyangka akan secepat ini. Dadanya sangat sesak, dia sudah tidak mampu menahan air mata keluar dari tanggulnya.

Dia tak sanggup lagi berdiri, masih meratapi kepergian pria yang disayanginya. Air mata masih senantiasa membasahi wajah tampannya.

Jaehyun menangis.

 _Menangisi keabadian._

 _end_

.

 _Song by The Overtunes - I Still Love You_

.

Penyakit di atas terinspirasi dari _1 Little Of Tears._

.

.

Apakah di sini ada yang penasaran dengan hubungan Doyoung-Jaehyun? /nggak ada wkwk

Tolong disimpulkan sendiri yaa

(dan saya pun ditendang ..sampai ke koriyah) XD

Review juseyoooo


	10. J

Jar Of Hearts

 ** _I know I can't take one more step towards you_**

 ** _'Cause all that's waiting is regret_**

"Aku tadi lihat Jaehyun sedang bersama Taeyong hyung."

Doyoung hanya menghela napas setelah mendengar ucapan Ten, sahabatnya, dan hanya mampu berkata, "Iya, aku tahu."

Benar. Doyoung sudah sering melihat Jaehyun dan Taeyong (kakak tingkatnya) jalan bersama, mereka terlihat akrab sekali. Tapi setiap Doyoung bertanya pada Jaehyun apa hubungan mereka, kekasihnya itu hanya menjawab partner di organisasinya. Selalu seperti itu.

Tapi suatu ketika Doyoung pernah melihat mereka berdua menonton di bioskop bersama. Doyoung mengajak Ten karena Jaehyun izin akan ada penutupan acara dengan anak-anak organisasinya. Itu hanya satu dari sekian banyak kebohongan Jaehyun yang Doyoung ketahui.

Dari itu semua Doyoung masih menunggu.

Menunggu Jaehyun berbicara jujur padanya, atau setidaknya membicarakan hubungan mereka atau mengatakan kesalahan apa yang Doyoung lakukan hingga membuatnya seperti ini.

Tapi sepertinya semua itu hanya sia-sia, Doyoung mulai menyerah.

.

 ** _Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_**

 ** _You lost the love I loved the most_**

Doyoung melihatnya lagi.

Jaehyun dan Taeyong berjalan bersama, kali ini di pinggiran sungai Han. Kebetulan Doyoung pulang lewat daerah sini karena akan membeli sesuatu untuk perkuliahannya.

Dia pun berinisiatif untuk menelepon Jaehyun. Sambil melihat kekasihnya itu mengangkat teleponnya, dia memperlambat langkah. Berjalan di belakang Jaehyun sambil melihat dari atas jembatan.

"Kau dimana?" Ucap Doyoung cepat, setelah Jaehyun menjawab panggilannya.

Dilihatnya Jaehyun menatap Taeyong sebentar. "Aku sedang rapat."

Doyoung tersenyum lemah. "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu." Kemudian menutup panggilan.

Setelah itu Doyoung melihat Jaehyun memasukkan ponselnya di saku. Kemudian tangan Jaehyun meraih tangan Taeyong, menggenggamnya erat. Mereka menatap mata satu sama lain. Tersenyum bersama.

Lalu Jaehyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Taeyong. Tidak mampu lagi melihatnya, Doyoung memalingkan muka, memilih menatap trotoar kosong di depannya.

Kini dia benar-benar menyerah.

.

"Ayo kita putus."

Doyoung dan Jaehyun kini berada di taman kota, Doyoung memaksa kekasihnya itu untuk bertemu dengannya.

Untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Jaehyun (yang sekarang adalah mantan kekasihnya) melebarkan kedua mata. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah, Jae. Aku sudah lelah.. Aku sudah mengetahuinya. Berbahagialah dengan Taeyong hyung." Doyoung lalu beralih, hendak pergi dari sana.

Tapi sebuah tangan meraih lengan bawahnya. Doyoung menghempaskan paksa tangan Jaehyun, lalu segera pergi memasuki taksi yang sedari tadi memang menunggunya.

.

 ** _I learned to live, half alive_**

 ** _And now you want me one more time_**

"Jaehyun meminta nomor barumu." Ten menghempaskan dirinya di bangku tepat di sebelah Doyoung.

Doyoung memang tahu akan hal itu, tidak hanya pada Ten, Jaehyun menghubungi beberapa teman kelasnya, meminta kontaknya yang baru.

Bukannya tidak mau memberi, tapi Doyoung memang menghindari Jaehyun sementara ini. Ingin melupakan sejenak tentang pria itu, dia masih sakit hati.

Apabila dia melihat Jaehyun di kampus, Doyoung segera pergi. Menyembunyikan dirinya agar tak diketahui pria itu.

Hingga Jaehyun kini menunggunya di depan kelas.

Doyoung dapat melihatnya dari kaca jendela. Sementara Mr. Hwang sudah selesai menjelaskan mata kuliah dan menutupnya.

Doyoung mendesah, mau tidak mau menemui mantan kekasihnya tersebut.

.

 ** _Who do you think you are?_**

 ** _Runnin' 'round leaving scars_**

 ** _Collecting your jar of hearts_**

 ** _And tearing love apart_**

Akhirnya Doyoung menuruti Jaehyun yang membawanya ke taman di dekat fakultas kesenian. Taman itu terlihat sepi, membuat mereka lebih leluasa untuk berbicara.

"Aku tidak terima." Ucap Jaehyun. "Aku tidak mau kita putus."

Sementara Doyoung tersenyum. "Kenapa? Aku sudah sering melihatmu bersama dengan Taeyong hyung."

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya." Jaehyun membantah.

"Aku melihatmu di Sungai Han." Kata Doyoung, telak. Jaehyun terdiam.

"Lihat. Kau tidak bisa berkata apa-apa kan sekarang." Doyoung masih berkata tanpa emosi di nadanya.

Jaehyun menundukkan wajah, terlihat menyesal. "Maafkan aku." Ucap pria itu akhirnya.

Doyoung mendengus, ingin pergi saja dari tempat itu secepatnya. Tapi kata-kata Jaehyun mencegahnya. "Aku memilihmu, aku akan meninggalkannya."

Dalam hati Doyoung terasa sakit. Bagaimana bisa Jaehyun menjadi pria yang tidak bertanggung jawab seperti ini?

Doyoung pun kini membalikkan badan, memunggungi Jaehyun.

"Tidak bisa Jaehyun. Tolong jangan seperti ini." Kemudian Doyoung berniat melangkahkan kakinya jika saja sepasang lengan tidak melingkar di kedua sisi tubuhnya, mencegahnya pergi.

Jaehyun memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Jaehyun.

 _Aku juga mencintaimu Jaehyun._ Ucapnya dalam hati. _Tapi tidak seperti ini caranya._

Kemudian Doyoung menggeleng, sudah tak sanggup lagi. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, dia melepaskan tautan tangan Jaehyun di depan tubuhnya.

Meninggalkan Jaehyun tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi.

 ** _So don't come back for me_**

 ** _Who do you think you are?_**

- _end_

 _Song by Christina Perri - Jar Of Hearts_


	11. K

Kill Bill

 ** _This moment is so sweet_**

 ** _Seeing your bewildered face_**

"Kim Doyoung awas!"

Terlambat, saat Doyoung membalikkan badan, dia sudah menabrak seseorang. Minumannya menumpahi baju dan sepatu yang dipakai orang di depannya. Doyoung mendongak, Jung Jaehyun.

Gawat.

Jaehyun adalah siswa populer di sekolah mereka, tampan, memiliki tubuh yang bagus, pintar, kaya, ketua tim basket, dan mungkin masih banyak lagi alasan yang membuatnya menjadi idola sekolah.

..tapi dari itu semua, Jaehyun juga terkenal sebagai anak yang galak dan er.. suka semaunya sendiri? Entahlah Doyoung tidak tau mau menyebutnya apa.

"Kim Doyoung."

Doyoung melihat Jaehyun yang sepertinya membaca _name tag-_ nya yang tertera di samping kiri.

"Ikut aku."

.

Kini mereka berada di lapangan basket. Jaehyun berhenti di pinggir lapangan yang diikuti oleh Doyoung yang menundukkan wajahnya.

Jaehyun menatap Doyoung dengan salah satu tangannya berkacak pinggang. "Kau tau tidak, berapa harga sepatu ini?"

Doyoung menggeleng.

"Kau tau tidak setelah ini aku ada latihan basket?"

Lagi, Doyoung menggeleng.

"Kau tau tidak apa salahmu?"

Kini Doyoung mendongak, memberanikan diri melihat wajah Jaehyun. "Menumpahkan minumanku ke baju dan sepatumu." Ucapnya. Doyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, tapi sama sekali tidak merubah tatapan Jaehyun padanya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku minta maaf." Ujar Doyoung akhirnya.

Jaehyun menaikkan alisnya. "Hanya itu?"

Sementara Doyoung sendiri sedang berfikir, apabila dia meminta uang pada ibunya untuk ganti rugi sepatu Jaehyun, bisa-bisa uang sakunya dipotong selama satu semester.

Bayangan itu dia enyahkan. Lalu dia berucap dengan polosnya, "Aku akan mencuci sepatumu?"

Jaehyun hanya tertawa kecil, terlihat meremehkan menurut Doyoung. Lalu Jaehyun mengambil satu langkah ke depan, mendekati Doyoung.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengabulkan satu permintaanku."

Doyoung berpikir lagi, apasih yang dia punya, lagipula Jaehyun juga tidak mengenalnya hingga dia berpikir positif akan dapat mengabulkan keinginan Jaehyun yang menurutnya tidak akan susah-susah.

"Err.. Baiklah."

Jaehyun tersenyum miring. Baiklah. Doyoung akui walaupun tersenyum jahat seperti itu pun, Jaehyun tetap terlihat tampan.

"Kim Doyoung. Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Mulai saat ini kau akan menjadi pacarku. Kekasih Jung Jaehyun."

 _Whaaaaaatttt_

Doyoung membulatkan matanya, sama sekali tidak menyangka Jaehyun akan membuatnya menjadi kekasih pria itu.

.

"Doyoung-aaaah" Ten masuk ke kelasnya dengan heboh. "Kau benar berpacaran dengan Jung Jaehyun?"

Doyoung sendiri masih merasa pusing. Kemarin setelah kesepakatan itu, Jaehyun meminta mereka berfoto berdua dan tak lama Jaehyun meng _upload_ di media sosialnya, tidak lupa memberi embel-embel 'kekasih'. Banyak yang tiba-tiba mengirim pesan padanya hingga membuatnya tidak bisa tidur.

Sebagai jawaban Doyoung hanya menggumam. "Hm.."

"Woaaaahh." Ten heboh sendiri.

Belum selesai kehebohan Ten, kini seisi kelas ikutan heboh. Ternyata Jaehyun, iya si ketua tim basket itu datang ke kelas Doyoung dan menghampirinya.

Doyoung menjadi gelagapan dan menegakkan bahunya.

"Ini." Jaehyun memberinya sekotak susu rasa cokelat, membawanya ke genggaman Doyoung, lalu dia pergi begitu saja. Seisi kelas tambah heboh, ditambah dengan Ten yang megguncang bahu Doyoung sambil mengatakan betapa beruntung sahabatnya yang satu itu.

Tapi Doyoung merasakan sesuatu di tangannya. Ada selembar kertas terselip di genggaman tangannya.

Dibukanya kertas yang terselip itu, tertera nomor telepon Jaehyun juga kata-kata 'hubungi aku', membuat Doyoung mendengus saat itu juga.

Perasaan Doyoung jadi tidak enak.

.

 ** _One, two, three, four, come here_**

 ** _Hurry and come here before I count to ten_**

Benar yang Doyoung duga. Menghubungi Jaehyun adalah suatu kesalahan, tapi dengan tidak menghubunginya mungkin akan lebih memperberat beban Doyoung.

Jadi, saat ini Doyoung sedang menunggu Jaehyun berlatih bersama teman-temannya. Jaehyun yang memintanya, Doyoung diberi tugas untuk membantu menyiapkan handuk ataupun membawa minuman untuk pria itu.

Latihan sudah selesai dan Doyoung segera memberikan minuman yang sudah dibukanya kepada Jaehyun. Lalu mendapat sorakan dari beberapa temannya seperti, 'Cie yang sudah punya pacar' atau 'enak ya punya kekasih yang perhatian'.

Jaehyun hanya tersenyum kecil sementara Doyoung hanya membantin, _kekasih apaan yang statusnya saja diresmikan secara paksa._

Setelah Jaehyun meneguk minumannya, dia mengingatkan, "Jangan lupa besok lusa kita latihan lagi." Yang dibalas anggukan dan beberapa jawaban dari anggota timnya, sebelum mereka akhirnya pulang, meninggalkan Doyoung kini hanya berdua bersama Jaehyun.

Sebenarnya Doyoung sedikit kagum dengan sifat Jaehyun yang satu ini. Maksudnya, sebagai ketua dia terlihat tegas juga bertanggung jawab pada anggota timnya.

Tapi kalau mengingat Jaehyun itu orangnya kadang suka memaksa (seperti permintaan Jaehyun padanya) membuatnya sering gregetan sendiri.

"Ayo pulang."

Doyoung tersadar dari pemikirannya akan Jaehyun. Lalu dia pun beranjak untuk pulang, saat dia akan melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte bis, sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Jaehyun.

"Halte bis."

Jaehyun menatap Doyoung dan menghela nafas. "Aku antar pulang, tunggu disini aku akan mengambil motor."

Tanpa babibu Doyoung pun menurut dan pulang bersama Jaehyun.

Sesampainya di depan rumah, Doyoung segera turun. Lalu melambaikan tangan pada Jaehyun berharap pria itu cepat pergi dari hadapannya.

Tapi Jaehyun masih memandang Doyoung beberapa saat. "Besok pagi aku jemput."

Doyoung baru saja akan mengelak namun Jaehyun segera menimpali, "Tidak usah beralasan, besok jam setengah 7 harus sudah siap. Mengerti?"

Hingga si pria bermata kelinci itu hanya dapat mengangguk pasrah, barulah Jaehyun menjalankan motornya, pergi dari hadapan Doyoung.

"Cieee sekarang sudah punya pacar yaaa." Gongmyung, kakak Doyoung segera menggodanya tepat saat dia membuka pintu utama.

 _Tuhkan ketahuan_ , batin Doyoung.

"Maah, adek udah punya pacar looo." Teriak Gongmyung. Kemudian tas yang di punggung Doyoung kini melayang pada tubuh kakaknya.

 _Ah, kau sadis juga ternyata, Kim Doyoung_.

.

 ** _Who is worse, you or me?_**

 ** _It's a good thing that I caught you_**

Kini sudah hampir sebulan Doyoung mendapat rutinitas baru -menemani Jaehyun latihan. Sebagai anggota organisasi, dia sudah cukup sibuk tapi ternyata Jaehyun tidak segan-segan menambah kesibukannya.

Jaehyun selalu meminta Doyoung menemaninya berlatih, walaupun sedang tidak bersama timnya.

Contohnya saja kali ini, Doyoung menemani Jaehyun berlatih sendirian di lapangan basket. Peluh sudah membanjiri wajah dan tubuhnya tapi Jaehyun tak kunjung pergi ke pinggir lapangan untuk beristirahat.

Hingga Doyoung mau tidak mau ke tengah lapangan, tak lupa membawa handuk di tangannya. Jaehyun yang keheranan melihat Doyoung berjalan ke arahnya, berhenti memainkan bola basketnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Doyoung mengulurkan handuknya tepat di wajah Jaehyun. Membantu menyeka keringat 'kekasih'nya tersebut.

"Aigoo, tidak bisa ya ke pinggir lapangan dulu untuk istirahat."

Sementara Jaehyun tersenyum manis memperlihatkan lesung pipinya, hal yang jarang sekali Doyoung lihat. Sekalinya melihat, pipinya langsung memerah, jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat.

Jaehyun tertawa ringan. "Terima kasih."

Doyoung berdeham. "Hm." Tapi Jaehyun masih senantiasa menatap wajahnya membuat Doyoung salah tingkah.

"Doyoung." Panggil Jaehyun.

"Ya?"

"Ambilkan minuman, aku haus." Ucap Jaehyun.

Doyoung hanya mengerutkan dahinya dan berjalan ke pinggir lapangan sambil sedikit menghentakkan kakinya.

"Apa-apaan. Aku disini cuma dijadikan pembantu. Apanya yang disebut kekasih?" Doyoung menggerutu sendiri sambil mencari botol air minum di dalam tas.

"Apa kau bilang?"

Terkejut, Doyoung pun membalikkan tubuh dan terduduk di samping tasnya. Tiba-tiba saja Jaehyun sudah ada di dekatnya.

Dengan santai Jaehyun mengambil botol dalam tas tanpa kesulitan mencari dan meminum isinya beberapa teguk.

"Aku mendengar ucapanmu tadi." Ujar Jaehyun.

Doyoung sendiri gelagapan. "Em.. Ucapan yang mana ya?"

Jaehyun meletakkan kembali botol air minumnya lalu dia sedikit berjongkok, menyetarakan tingginya dengan Doyoung. Kedua tangan Jaehyun kini masing-masing berada di sisi tubuh Doyoung.

Kemudian dengan kesadaran penuh, Doyoung tahu bahwa Jaehyun mendekatkan wajahnya sendiri padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Doyoung saat dirasa jaraknya belum cukup dekat. Bukannya apa tapi dia tidak mau pasrah ataupun percaya diri dan menutup matanya begitu saja.

Tapi justru yang dilihat Doyoung adalah Jaehyun tersenyum padanya. Menatap matanya dengan.. entahlah, tidak mungkin Doyoung akan mengatakan sorot mata kasih sayang bukan? Yang jelas tatapan itu berbeda dari biasanya, membuat Doyoung sendiri balik membalas tatapan Jaehyun padanya.

"Aku hanya ingin melakukan apa yang sepasang kekasih lakukan." Ucap Jaehyun.

Kini tanpa Doyoung sadari, tangan kanan Jaehyun sudah meraih tengkuknya. Bibir pria itu menempel penuh pada bibirnya.

Jaehyun menggigit bibir bawah Doyoung membuatnya membuka sedikit bibirnya. Dia menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk meraup bibir kekasihnya, melumatnya perlahan.

Doyoung terlena dan mulai menutup matanya, membiarkan Jaehyun mendominasi ciuman pertama mereka.

.

 ** _Don't look at me with those shocked eyes_**

 ** _Should I just confess everything now?_**

Keesokan harinya kantung mata terlihat jelas di bawah mata kelinci Doyoung. Dia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan ciumannya dengan Jaehyun kemarin.

"Ngelamun terus." Tiba-tiba Rowoon berada di samping Doyoung. Rowoon adalah teman dekat Doyoung, selain Ten. Bedanya, anak tinggi yang satu itu senang sekali menggodanya, bahkan ketika dia sudah dikabarkan berpacaran dengan Jaehyun.

"Nanti cantiknya hilang loo." Ujar Rowoon lagi.

Doyoung mendengus, "Siapa juga yang cantik."

"Aku." Sahut Ten, di sebelah kanan Doyoung. Sambil menyomot makanan Doyoung yang masih utuh tidak tersentuh. Ngomong-ngomong mereka sedang berada di kantin.

Sementara Rowoon tidak menggubris Ten, tapi malah mendekatkan dirinya pada Doyoung.

"Apaan sih?" Ujar Doyoung, berusaha mendorong lengan atas Rowoon.

"Ih, tambah lucu deh kalau seperti itu." Lalu, 'cup' Rowoon mengecup pipi Doyoung singkat.

Doyoung menyentuh pipi dengan wajahnya yang terkejut. "Ya!" Sebenarnya Doyoung ingin membentak tapi Rowoon hanya nyengir saja di hadapannya.

"Kim Doyoung."

Suara itu.

Doyoung membalikkan tubuhnya, Jaehyun berdiri di belakangnya entah sejak kapan.

"Ikut aku." Kemudian, seperti deja vu, Jaehyun menarik tangan Doyoung agar mengikutinya.

Seperti biasa, mereka kini berada di lapangan basket. Jaehyun menghempaskan tangan Doyoung kasar. "Kenapa kau hanya diam saja saat laki-laki lain menyentuhmu?!" Ucap Jaehyun tajam.

Doyoung masih terdiam. Jaehyun baru saja membentaknya?

"Oh, apa kau memang suka disentuh seperti itu oleh semua laki-laki?"

Kini Doyoung menatap Jaehyun nyalang, tidak percaya jika pria itu akan berkata sedemikian kasar.

"Rowoon itu temanku, dan aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukannya!"

Jaehyun mendengus. "Kau kan bisa saja menghindarinya sejak awal dia datang! Atau kalau perlu menamparnya setelah dia menciummu tadi!"

"Harusnya aku yang menamparmu, Jung Jaehyun." Ucap Doyoung datar.

"Apa kau bilang?"

Doyoung menghela nafas. "Sudahlah. Lagipula semua ini bukan urusanmu."

"Tapi kau ini kekasihku!" Ujar Jaehyun frustasi.

"Oh ya? Bahkan status kita kau yang menentukannya secara sepihak." Tantang Doyoung, walaupun dia sendiri sebenarnya merasa sedikit takut.

Jaehyun lalu tertawa, yang membuat Doyoung tambah tidak mengerti. Kemudian pria itu tersenyum kecut.

"Menurutmu, kenapa aku kemarin menciummu? Apa menurutmu aku akan mencium sembarangan orang?"

Jantung Doyoung berdegup lebih cepat. Kedua tangannya dikepalkan di samping tubuh, dia tidak bisa menjawabnya. Bingung akan merespon seperti apa, dia menundukkan wajah, tidak sanggup lagi menatap wajah Jaehyun.

Beberapa detik kemudian Doyoung merasa sepasang lengan melingkari tubuhnya. Wangi parfum Jaehyun tercium dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Aku cemburu." Ucap Jaehyun. "Aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan laki-laki lain."

Doyoung tidak mempercayai pendengarannya.

Kemudian Doyoung mendongak, mulai berani menatap mata pria di depannya.

Kali ini Jaehyun tersenyum.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Katakan ini bukan tanggal 1 April, batin Doyoung. Karena apabila ini benar _April's fool_ maka dia akan benar-benar membenci Jaehyun karena telah membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan seperti ini.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Ujar Doyoung terbata.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar melupakan aku ya." Jaehyun melepas pelukannya dan kini satu tangan mengetuk dahi Doyoung.

Doyoung mengerutkan kening, tidak paham. Melihat ketidaktahuan menyelimuti wajah Doyoung, Jaehyun menghela napas.

"Kau ingat tidak, anak laki-laki yang kau tolong di taman dekat dengan sekolah dasarmu dulu?"

Oh, sepertinya Doyoung mulai mengingat adegan pada masa lalu.

.

 _9_ _years_ _ago.._

 _Seorang laki-laki kecil nampak sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, dia sudah pulang sekolah sekitar setengah jam yang lalu namun ayahnya tak kunjung datang menjemput._

 _Dia tahu sih, ayahnya sedang sibuk dengan proyeknya, sementara ibunya tidak bisa menjemput karena menjaga neneknya yang sakit._

 _Jadi dia memilih untuk melangkahkan kaki kecilnya ke taman bermain dekat sekolah._

 _"Hiks.."_

 _Pendengaran anak itu ia tajamkan, seperti ada anak yang menangis, batinnya._

 _Mata kelinci anak itu membulat melihat anak yang sepertinya hampir seumuran dengannya menangis tersedu di pinggir tangga perosotan. Lalu ia beranjak mendekatinya._

 _"Kamu kenapa?"_

 _Sementara anak yang menangis itu menatap Doyoung sambil mengusap air mata dari pipi gembulnya. "A-aku kehilangan ibuku." Ujarnya._

 _"Memang kemana ibumu?"_

 _Anak yang berpipi tembam itu pun menggeleng, tangisnya kini agak mereda. "Aku baru saja pindah di sini. Ibuku mengajak jalan-jalan tapi aku kehilangannya."_

 _Anak yang lebih kurus kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. "Sini, aku bantu mencari ibumu."_

 _Kemudian tanpa berpikir panjang, anak yang menangis tadi menerima uluran tangan anak satunya. Lalu mereka berjalan di sekitar taman, lebih dekat dengan batasan pagar dan duduk di sana._

 _"Sebentar lagi aku akan dijemput oleh ayahku, nanti kita cari bersama-sama ya! Ayahku pasti tau solusinya." Ucap si anak laki-laki kurus itu dengan ceria._

 _Si anak pipi gembul itu tersenyum dan mengangguk._

 _"Jaehyun!"_

 _Tiba-tiba suara seorang wanita umur 30 tahunan mendekati mereka, lalu memeluk anak yang menangis tadi, si anak pipi tembam._

 _"Jaehyun, ibu mencarimu kemana-mana. Maafkan ibu." Ucapnya sambil mengecupi puncak kepala anak itu._

 _Mata kelinci anak satunya mengerjap beberapa kali. Baru mengetahui adegan seperti ini dalam hidupnya._

 _Jaehyun, anak yang dipanggil tadi, kini tersenyum di pelukan ibunya. "Ibu, anak itu yang menemaniku mencari ibu." Tunjuknya pada si anak dengan mata kelinci._

 _Kemudian ibu Jaehyun, mengelus pipi anak di sampingnya. "Oh, Terima kasih ya sayang, siapa namamu?"_

 _Pemilik mata kelinci itupun tersenyum cerah, "Doyoung. Namaku Kim Doyoung."_

 _Flashback end._

.

Doyoung menatap Jaehyun tak percaya. "Kau anak yang di taman bermain itu? Yang berpipi gembul dan menangis di bawah tangga perosotan?" Jari telunjuknya mengarah pada Jaehyun, lalu dia tertawa.

Jaehyun memberengut. "Jangan tertawa."

Doyoung pun berhenti tertawa dan sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Jaehyun menarik nafas panjang. "Jadi?"

Sementara Doyoung menaikkan kedua alis.

Jaehyun melanjutkan. "Kau kan sudah tahu aku menyukaimu sejak saat itu, dan merasa senang sekali saat mengetahui kita berada di sekolah yang sama." Kemudian Jaehyun tersenyum. "Aku sering mengamatimu. Tapi kau terlalu dekat dengan Ten dan si tinggi Rowoon itu." Senyumannya luntur dan tergantikan oleh raut muka tidak suka.

"Maaf.. Aku tidak mengenalimu." Ujar Doyoung.

Jaehyun menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Tapi.. Bisakah mulai sekarang kau mencoba untuk 'melihatku'? Aku tahu kau tidak membenciku, kalau dilihat dari tatapan matamu."

 _Iya kau benar, bahkan aku sudah mulai melihatmu Jaehyun,_ batin Doyoung.

Walau bagaimanapun, Doyoung tersenyum dan mengangguk. Membuat Jaehyun senang luar biasa. Direngkuhnya Doyoung kembali dalam pelukannya.

Kemudian Jaehyun menatap Doyoung dalam, dari mata, hidung, kemudian bibirnya. Dia mendekatkan diri dan Doyoung paham ketika napas Jaehyun mulai menerpa wajahnya. Doyoung tidak menolak. Membiarkan bibir mereka bertemu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

..

..

..

"JUNG JAEHYUN, KIM DOYOUNG. Ikut saya ke ruang BK sekarang juga!!" Dengan wajah memerah, guru Lee meneriaki mereka dari pinggir lapangan seberang.

 _-end._

.

 _Song by Brown Eyed Girls - Kill Bill_

.

Sumpah ini sebenarnya judul dan liriknya nggak sesuai sama jalan ceritanyaa wkwk

Tapi aku tertarik sama liriknya yang malah bikin aku buat fanfic ini XD

Ohiya, aku mau berterima kasih dengan yang sudah mereview fanfic ini **yumegurikawa** ( _guest_ ), **tenbreeze** , **AqueousXback** /yg udah review berkali-kali hehe, **bapjuseyo** , **markhyucktrash** /maaf belum bisa bikin requestnya uh, **dietsney** , **ttoki ttoki** , **Bkhyn04** , **Kirisha** **Zwingli** , **konijntjesmeisje** /aku ngakak baca komentar darimu wkwk, dan 1 _guest_ lainnya terima kasih yaa

Ayok ayok yang belum review aku tunggu review kalian, kasih kritik saran apa aja boleh hehe, yang udah review juga boleh review lagii aku seneng malahan

 _See you next_ _month? :3_


	12. L

Let Me Kiss You

 ** _Every 1 minute 1 second_**

 ** _You keep coming onto mind_**

 ** _What are you doing?_**

"Ten, apa Jaehyun sedang berselingkuh ya?"

Yang ditanya hanya memutar bola mata dengan kesal. Pasalnya, Doyoung sudah bertanya pertanyaan yang sama puluhan kali dalam minggu ini.

Kini mereka ada di apartemen milik Ten. Karena sudah tidak ada kuliah sedangkan hari masih dapat dikatakan siang, maka Doyoung memutuskan untuk mampir dulu, sekalian curhat katanya.

"Memangnya kenapa sih?" Akhirnya Ten bertanya.

"Jaehyun cuek sekali. Tidak perhatian. Tidak pernah mengabari apapun padaku.. 'Kan aku rindu. "

Ten menghela napas. "Bukankah dia memang seperti itu? Lagipula dia kan termasuk mahasiswa sibuk."

Sementara itu Doyoung mengerucutkan bibir. Kalau dipikir-pikir Jaehyun memang orangnya dingin dan kurang perhatian. Tapi bagaimanapun, sekarang mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Bukankah harusnya dengan begitu akan menambah kedekatan mereka?

Yah walaupun Doyoung harus rela membagi waktu Jaehyun bersama organisasi yang diikuti pria itu.

Doyoung berpikir lagi, apa yang dilakukan Jaehyun sama sekali tidak menandakan bahwa mereka ini sepasang kekasih. Pria itu seringkali menolak apabila Doyoung mengajaknya pergi berdua, hanya membalas pesan-pesan yang Doyoung kirim dengan balasan seadanya.

Bahkan Jaehyun hanya pernah mencium Doyoung dua kali, dan itu sudah lama sekali.

Jadi,

Apa Jaehyun tidak benar-benar mencintainya?

Doyoung jadi risau sendiri.

.

 ** _I see this I see that, I do this I do that_**

 ** _You keep coming into my heart, I seemed to have gone crazy_**

Dua orang pria mengendap-endap di aula fakultas kesenian. Sementara mereka sendiri sebenarnya bukan mahasiswa dari jurusan tersebut.

"Kita ini mau ngapain sih?" Ten gregetan sendiri. Kenapa pula dia mau diajak Doyoung melakukan hal yang menurutnya tidak penting ini.

"Ssttt.. Nanti ketahuan."

Sepertinya Ten harus mengobatkan temannya yang sudah mulai gila ini.

Jadi, saat ini mereka sedang memata-matai Jaehyun yang saat ini sedang berada di aula. Karena ternyata fakultas kesenian akan mengadakan festival untuk besok malam, dan kemungkinan besar Jaehyun juga menjadi panitianya (Doyoung sendiri tidak tau, karena Jaehyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa.) Dia baru mengetahuinya hari ini, sungguh.

Lalu bahu Doyoung mulai menegak dan dia memasang raut wajah tak suka.

Doyoung melihat Jaehyun bersama dengan kakak tingkatnya, Lee Taeyong. Yah, memang tidak berdua saja sih tapi di mata Doyoung, seolah olah dunia hanya milik mereka berdua. Jaehyun sedang tertawa, tidak tau Taeyong sedang mengatakan apa tapi mereka tertawa bersama.

Hal yang jarang sekali dilakukan Jaehyun apabila berduaan dengan Doyoung. Dia juga ingin Jaehyun tertawa bersamanya, _by the way._

Oh oh, sekarang tangan Taeyong mulai menyentuh pipi Jaehyun, mengelusnya sebentar, dan Jaehyun sama sekali tidak menolak justru tersenyum dan menatap mata Taeyong. Ah, pandangannya itu lo.

Rasanya Doyoung ingin menangis saat itu juga.

Dia akhirnya hanya mencengkeram ujung jaketnya dan mengajak Ten untuk pulang.

.

"Hueeeeeeee!!"

Tangis Doyoung pun meledak saat sampai di apartemen, dan Ten hanya dapat menutup telinganya agar selamat dari tangisan berlebihan seorang Kim Doyoung.

Iya, Ten mau tidak mau mengantar sahabatnya ini pulang karena bagaimanapun dia tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada Doyoung dengan kondisi patah hati seperti itu.

Bagaimana nanti kalau Doyoung bunuh diri? _What the hell._ Dia masih sayang sahabatnya yang agak gila ini kok, tenang saja.

Saat ini Doyoung duduk dengan mengenaskan di lantai (tidak dingin sih, kan ada karpetnya) dan Ten duduk di sofa memandangi sahabatnya dengan pandangan aku-harus-bagaimana.

"Ten.." Doyoung agak mendongakkan wajahnya. "Apakah Jaehyun benar-benar selingkuh?"

Ten masih terdiam.

"Jangan-jangan dia menyukai Taeyong hyung."

Doyoung meracau lagi.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa memang yang dia punya dan aku tidak?"

"Oh, Ten, apakah aku harus operasi plastik supaya wajahku mirip dengan manga-manga di komik yang sering Jaehyun baca?" Kedua telapak tangan Doyoung mulai meraba wajahnya sendiri.

Sementara Ten memutar bola matanya.

Memikirkan cara menanggapi sahabatnya yang (sepertinya) memang sudah gila ini.

"Please deh. Doy-"

"Apakah aku harus memotong kakiku supaya tinggiku sama sepertinya?" Doyoung memasang raut muka dramatis, memotong pembicaraan Ten.

Ten menghembuskan nafas panjang. Lalu ikut duduk di depan Doyoung dan memegang kedua bahunya.

"Kim Doyoung, dengarkan aku. Kau tidak boleh berspekulasi seperti itu. Bicaralah dengan Jaehyun, oke? Mungkin ini hanya salah paham saja." Ten kemudian memeluk Doyoung.

Dia jadi berpikir kenapa tiba-tiba dia bersikap dewasa seperti ini, entahlah. Dia hanya tidak mau sahabatnya bersedih seperti ini.

.

 ** _I seemed to have gone crazy_**

 ** _I will run towards you_** **_and_** ** _confess honestly_**

Disinilah Doyoung, seorang diri. Dia juga sebenarnya tidak tau mau melakukan apa. Saat ini Doyoung berada di acara pertunjukkan yang dilakukan anak-anak fakultas seni.

Terdapat pertunjukkan budaya di acara tersebut, namun Doyoung lagipula tak ingin melihatnya dan malah berjalan menuju pintu belakang aula. Dia ingin tau keberadaan Jaehyun.

"Hei!"

Doyoung hampir saja berteriak kalau tidak segera mengenali wajah orang di depannya ini, Johnny Seo, dia teman seangkatan Taeyong, seseorang yang Jaehyun kenal juga.

Tiba-tiba Doyoung menyesal tidak mengajak Ten, 'kan dia suka pada Johnny, pasti mau diajak kemari kalau tau Johnny termasuk salah satu panitia. Ah yasudahlah.'

"Mencari Jaehyun?"

Johnny menyadarkan lamunan Doyoung. "E-Eh.. Iya.."

Lalu pria dengan tinggi seukuran tiang listrik itu menengokkan wajah ke kanan dan kiri. "Sepertinya dia sedang sibuk sih, tadi dia bersama Taeyong barusan masuk, ada di belakang panggung. Kau mau menyusulnya?"

"Taeyong hyung ya.." Doyoung menggumam. Entah kenapa hati Doyoung sakit mendengarnya.

Dan sebagai jawaban dia hanya menggeleng.

Johnny tersenyum. "Nah, bagaimana kalau kau bantu aku dulu? Aku disuruh memperbaiki papan reklame yang ada disana." Doyoung melihat Johnny menunjuk, tak jauh dari aula sih.

"Boleh, hyung." Sahut Doyoung.

.

Sepertinya Johnny kesusahan, tapi Doyoung juga tidak mengerti. Jadi dia hanya diperintahkan membawa barang-barang yang digunakan untuk memperbaiki, dan yang berhubungan langsung dengan papan reklamenya yaitu ya si Johnny.

"Eh, Kim Doyoung awas!!!"

Doyoung mungkin saat itu sedang melamun hingga dia tidak sempat menghindar, lalu seketika semuanya terlihat hitam di matanya.

.

Doyoung membuka matanya perlahan. Dia familiar dengan ruangan ini, eh ini kan kamarnya sendiri.

"Sudah sadar?" Suara yang sangat dirindukannya menusuk gendang telinga Doyoung.

"Jaehyun?" Doyoung bangun dan menyandarkan bahunya, kemudian melihat sekililing. Sepi, hanya ada Jaehyun.

"Cuma aku yang disini." Seolah membaca pikiran Doyoung. "Johnny hyung meminta maaf padamu."

Johnny. Oh iya, papan reklame. Apakah dia tadi pingsan karena kejatuhan papan reklame? Ah tidak elit sekali, batin Doyoung.

"Tadi sudah diperiksa oleh dokter. Katanya kondisimu baik-baik saja, hanya luka di kepalamu mungkin agak lama sembuhnya."

Doyoung memegang dahi sebelah kanannya yang memang terasa berdenyut sedari tadi, terdapat kain kasa disana.

"Jadi.." Jaehyun melanjutkan. "Apa yang membawamu kesana?" Jaehyun menatap tepat di mata Doyoung, dan entah kenapa hal itu membuat Doyoung gugup.

Doyoung menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Kemudian yang Jaehyun lakukan, mengulurkan ibu jarinya ke bibir Doyoung. Membuat pria itu melepaskan gigitan pada bibir bawahnya.

"Jangan, nanti sakit."

Betapa senangnya Doyoung ketika Jaehyun memperhatikannya seperti saat ini.

Namun Doyoung tak sanggup membalas tatapan Jaehyun padanya. Dia hanya menunduk dan tak terasa setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya. Doyoung meremas ujung selimutnya.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Lee Taeyong?" Tiba-tiba saja Doyoung bertanya seperti itu, tanpa intro.

Tapi Doyoung tidak peduli, mungkin fungsi otaknya berkurang karena terkena papan reklame tadi.

Jaehyun menaikkan alisnya. "Maksudmu Taeyong hyung?"

Doyoung mengangguk dua kali, lalu dia mulai berani menatap Jaehyun. Menyiapkan diri dengan jawaban pria di depannya.

Tapi Jaehyun malah menunjukkan ekspresi tak bersalah dan menggeleng. "Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Taeyong hyung."

"Tapi kau selalu bersamanya kemana-mana! Dia juga pernah menyentuh pipimu!" Tuduh Doyoung, semakin tidak sabar.

Jaehyun tersenyum, "Jadi kau sering memata-matai aku ya? Malam ini juga begitu?" Jaehyun justru tertawa mengetahui tingkah kekasihnya yang menurutnya lucu ini. Lalu dia memeluk Doyoung, mengusap rambutnya perlahan.

"Begini, aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Taeyong hyung. Kebetulan kali ini aku ada di divisi yang sama, jadi kita sering bersama saat ada acara seperti ini. Dan untuk sentuh-menyentuh pipi itu, oh, aku bahkan tidak ingat hal itu, Kim Doyoung. Mungkin memang ada kotoran di wajahku."

Doyoung masih terdiam, sibuk mencerna perkataan Jaehyun.

"Aku memang terlalu sibuk, ya? Maafkan aku.." Ucap Jaehyun.

Doyoung merasa bersalah, jadi, sebenarnya kekhawatirannya itu tidak benar kan?

Mungkin dia yang terlalu bersikap berlebihan..

"Jaehyun maafkan aku. Aku tidak tau. Aku kekanakan sekali ya?"

Jaehyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah kekasihnya. "Tidak. Aku kan memang jarang menghubungimu. Mungkin aku akan lebih sering menghubungimu nanti, aku tidak tahu kalau kau sekhawatir ini." Kata Jaehyun dengan nada menggoda.

Doyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuat Jaehyun tertawa.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Lalu Jaehyun pergi keluar kamar dan masuk sembari membawa sebuah kotak warna biru _sapphire_ , warna kesukaan Doyoung.

" _Happy Anniversary._ " Jaehyun menyerahkan kotak tersebut pada Doyoung.

Sementara Doyoung melihat jam dinding, sudah lewat jam 12 ternyata. Hari ini tepat satu tahun mereka bersama.

"Maaf tidak ada bunga, sebenarnya tadi aku mau kesini setelah acara selesai, eh, ternyata aku kesini dengan alasan lain." Jaehyun tersenyum melihat wajah kekasihnya yang memerah.

"Terima kasih Jae." Kemudian Doyoung tersenyum malu dan membuka kotak tersebut. Terdapat gelang disana, beruraikan rantai dan di ujungnya terdapat kelinci mungil. Doyoung menyentuhnya dan tertegun. Pada bagian belakangnya terdapat inisial 'JH's'.

Karena Kim Doyoung memang milik seorang Jung Jaehyun 'kan?

Lalu Jaehyun memakaikannya ke tangan kanan Doyoung. Setelah itu, Doyoung menangkup wajah tampan Jaehyun. "Terima kasih." Kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir kekasihnya.

Jaehyun tersenyum, entah sudah ke berapa kalinya, lalu mengangguk. "Aku mencintaimu."

Bola mata Doyoung membulat. Tidak menyangka Jaehyun akan mengatakan hal itu. Sebelum Doyoung sempat berucap, bibir Jaehyun sudah menempel pada bibirnya lagi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jaehyun." Ucap Doyoung di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Kemudian Jaehyun melepaskan ciumannya, tapi tak memberi jarak. "Aku tahu."

Doyoung mendengus dan ingin menjauhkan dirinya dari Jaehyun.

Tapi yang Jaehyun lakukan justru mendorong bahu Doyoung hingga dia berbaring dan Jaehyun berada di atasnya.

Mata Doyoung membulat sempurna. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sementara Jaehyun menjawab dengan santainya, "Apa? Aku hanya ingin mencium kekasihku."

Mungkin ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi mereka.

 _-end_

.

 _Song by G.NA - Let Me Kiss You (Naughty Kiss OST)_.

.

.

Oke jadii aku nggak jadi upload bulan depan karena ternyata Juli itu masih lama sekali ya teman-teman /pfft, ngeles

Yaudah pokoknya jari-jari ini sudah gatal ingin mengupload ff yang sebenernya idenya gak seberapa wkwk

Seperti biasa, vote dan review juseyooo :3


	13. M

Missing You

 ** _My life is incomplete_**

 ** _It's Missing you_**

"Aku kangen sama ayah." Jeno, anak kecil berusia tujuh tahun itu menunduk, menyembunyikan air mata yang terbentuk di pelupuk matanya. "Ayah di mana?" Tanya anak itu lirih.

Doyoung, si ibu hanya menghela napas. Disejajarkan tingginya dengan Jeno kemudian memeluk anak laki-laki satu-satunya tersebut.

Begitu terus. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Doyoung saat Jeno mulai merengek akan ayahnya. Karena ..dia sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya.

.

 ** _I was missing you and another day passed_**

 ** _I was missing you and another year passed_**

Kini tepat satu tahun Jung Jaehyun tidak berada bersama mereka, ayah untuk Jeno dan suami untuk Doyoung.

Jaehyun adalah seorang dokter yang bekerja di rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul. Satu tahun lalu rumah sakit mereka bermaksud untuk memberi bantuan kesehatan di sebuah negara karena terjadi gempa yang cukup mengerikan di sana. Jaehyun merupakan salah satu dokter yang bersedia menjadi relawan.

Walaupun Doyoung saat itu sangat khawatir (dia hampir tidak mengijinkan Jaehyun) tapi Jaehyun berkata dia akan baik-baik saja. Doyoung tau suaminya ini bermaksud baik, maka dari itu dia mencoba untuk merelakan Jaehyun yang katanya hanya pergi dalam waktu tiga bulan.

Nyatanya, satu bulan setelah keberangkatan mereka, ada berita yang tidak ingin Doyoung dengar. Tentang gempa susulan yang tak kalah mengerikannya dibandingkan gempa yang lalu, bahkan daerah yang terkena lebih luas.

Setelah itu dia tidak mendapat kabar dari Jaehyun. Pemerintah Korea yang di sana juga mencari informasi tentang relawan dari Korea yang berada di sana. Beberapa ditemukan telah meninggal dunia. Namun untuk Jaehyun, tidak ada kabar sama sekali.

' _Kau_ _bilang kau akan baik-baik saja..'_ batin Doyoung.

"Ibu, apa ibu juga merindukan ayah?" Jeno menyadarkan Doyoung dari lamunannya. Ternyata anaknya juga tidak bisa tidur, sama seperti dirinya.

Doyoung lalu memeluk Jeno dalam dekapannya dan mulai mengelus rambut anak itu. "Hm." Dia menggumam. "Sangat. Sama seperti Jeno merindukan ayah." Doyoung berusaha tidak menangis saat itu juga.

Dia merindukan Jaehyun, pasti. Tapi bagaimanapun dia harus terlihat tegar paling tidak di depan putra mereka satu-satunya.

"Ibu-"

"Jeno, dengarkan ibu." Doyoung memutus perkataan Jeno. Kini menatap mata anak berusia tujuh tahun itu dengan sayang. "Ibu tau Jeno sangat merindukan ayah. Begitupun dengan ayah, pasti di sana dia juga merindukanmu sayang.."

Jeno kini mulai menangis, Doyoung hanya bisa menghapus air mata dari anak semata wayangnya.

"Sudah satu tahun ibu, aku ingin bertemu ayah, aku sangat amat merindukannya.. Hiks"

Iya. Sudah satu tahun, tanpa ada kabar apapun..

Sementara air mata Doyoung juga mulai menumpuk di pelupuk matanya, dia menyekanya dengan cepat, kemudian kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Jeno sembari menghapus air mata yang begitu banyak.

"Hei, mau dengar cerita ibu tidak?"

Jeno masih menangis, tapi kini mulai tenang dan menatap ibunya.

.

 ** _I still remember when we first saw each other_**

 ** _I still remember what you wore and how your hair looked_**

Doyoung tersenyum. "Ibu akan menceritakan tentang ayah. Tapi, ada syaratnya. Jeno harus berhenti menangis. Karena kalau Jeno menangis seperti ini terus, ayah pasti juga akan sedih."

Disaat Jeno sudah benar-benar tenang -dan dia juga menatap Doyoung dengan mata penasaran maka Doyoung tersenyum.

Doyoung mengusak surai yang menutupi dahi Jeno. "Kau tau, ayahmu adalah orang yang baik."

Jeno mengerutkan dahi. Tentu saja, batinnya. Ayahnya selalu mengajarinya hal-hal baik selama ini. Tapi dia memilih diam supaya ibunya segera melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kau tau bagaimana ibu bisa menyukai ayah?"

Kini pandangan Jeno terlihat lebih penasaran lagi. "Bagaimana? Ceritakan padaku ibu." Jeno berkata dengan suara yang agak serak.

Senyuman kecil terukir di bibir Doyoung. "Saat itu ibu sedang mengantar bibi Krystal ke rumah sakit karena paman Gongmyung sedang sibuk sekali. Bibi akan memeriksakan kandungannya yang sudah besar pada saat itu.

Tapi, belum sampai di rumah sakit bibi Krystal mengalami sakit yang teramat sangat, Jeno-ya.. Ibu bingung sekali, apalagi saat itu kami masih berada di pinggir jalan.

Di tengah kepanikan itu, ayahmu datang. Dia menawarkan bantuan dan tentu saja ibu menerimanya tanpa berpikir panjang.

Beruntungnya ibu dia memang orang yang baik. Saat itu ibu sangat bingung, ibu menelpon paman Gongmyung, kakek dan nenek. Manapula bibi Krystal ternyata harus operasi sesar karena posisi si bayi sungsang.

Ayah menenangkan ibu.. Mungkin karena dia adalah calon dokter sehingga sudah belajar bagaimana cara menenangkan keluarga pasien?"

Doyoung melirik Jeno yang masih terlihat antusias. "Lalu bagaimana keadaan kalian?" Tanya Jeno.

"Hm.. Operasi berjalan lancar, Jeno. Minhyung hyungmu lahir dengan selamat. Paman Gongmyung datang tepat saat sepupumu itu lahir. Dan ayahmu.. menemani ibu sampai operasi selesai. Mungkin karena ibu terlihat panik dan ketakutan." Doyoung tersenyum.

"Setelah itu ayahmu berpamitan kepada keluarga kita, paman Gongmyung tentunya sangat berterima kasih padanya. Kemudian tak lama ibu juga pergi, karena ibu hampir lupa ada laporan yang harus dikumpulkan." Doyoung tertawa kecil. "Tapi kau tau tidak Jeno, apa yang ibu temukan?"

Jeno menggeleng.

"Sewaktu berjalan menuju fakultas ibu, di depan ruang kantor ibu melihat seseorang. Tebak siapa?"

Jeno tampak berpikir. "Ayah?"

Doyoung mengangguk. "Ya. Ayahmu, sedang dimarahi oleh pembimbingnya. Ternyata dia ada janji dengan seorang profesor. Tapi dia terlambat gara-gara menemani ibu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ayah?"

"Seperti sudah ditakdirkan, ibu bertemu lagi dengan ayah di sebuah restoran. Ibu yang menyapa ayah waktu itu, meminta maaf ..dan itu awal dari kisah ayah dan ibu, Jeno-ya."

"Kalian menjadi dekat setelah itu?"

"Hm, benar. Kita berkenalan dan semakin lama semakin dekat ..hingga ayah melamar ibu, kami menikah, dan kemudian memiliki pangeran kecil yang tampan."

Doyoung mencubit lembut pipi Jeno hingga membuatnya tertawa kecil. "Ayahmu adalah orang yang baik, dia suka membantu orang lain, sering menjadi relawan.." Tiba-tiba dada Doyoung terasa lebih sesak, namun diabaikannya. "Maka dari itu Jeno harus mencontoh sikap ayah, mengerti?"

Jeno mengangguk mantap. "Jeno akan membantu orang lain yang membutuhkan, tapi.. pertama kali yang harus Jeno lakukan adalah melindungi ibu."

Doyoung membulatkan matanya, bingung.

"Iya, ayah berpesan seperti itu padaku sebelum ayah pergi.." Jeno menjawab.

Mau tidak mau Doyoung meneteskan air matanya, memeluk putra mereka satu-satunya. Mengelus punggung anak itu dengan sayang hingga akhirnya Jeno terlelap.

.

 ** _I pray for you every night and day_**

 ** _I hope that someday soon_**

 ** _I can see you once again_**

Setelah menidurkan Jeno dalam pelukannya, Doyoung juga mencoba untuk memejamkan mata. Tapi beberapa waktu berlalu dan dia tak juga bisa tertidur.

Doyoung pun perlahan-lahan bangun, tidak ingin membangunkan Jenonya. Dengan langkah kecil dia beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Membuka pintu kamar dan melihat foto pernikahannya masih terpampang jelas di dinding kamar. "Jaehyun.." Ia bergumam lirih.

Kemudian pandangannya teralih, dia terduduk dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya, berdoa. Doyoung kini hanya bisa memanjatkan harapannya untuk Jaehyun. Berserah kepada Tuhan apapun yang terjadi. Matanya terpejam, air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya..

.

 _Klik_

Doyoung mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, seingatnya tadi setelah dia cukup lama berdoa kepada Tuhan, Doyoung mulai merasa kantuk yang teramat sangat kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya untuk tidur.

Tapi apa ini?

Terhitung satu jam dari dia terlelap, kini jam 2 dini hari dan Doyoung mendengarkan bel pintu apartemen terbuka. Seingatnya tidak ada yang mengetahui _password_ apartemen selain keluarga kecilnya.

Astaga-

Jangan-jangan ..ada pencuri berhasil membobol pintu apartemennya?

Ataukah..?

Ah entahlah, yang jelas dia harus memastikan siapa yang membuka pintu apartemennya -yang lebih penting lagi Jeno harus aman.

Maka dengan gerakan cepat Doyoung segera menuju pintu kamarnya, lalu membukanya perlahan. Yang dia ketahui lampu utama sudah dihidupkan, membuatnya leluasa melihat keadaan.

Setelah pintu kamar terbuka, mata kelincinya membulat, membesar seiring mengetahui siapakah sosok yang datang.

"J-Jaehyun? Kau kah itu?"

Sosok di hadapannya itu hanya tersenyum dengan sorot mata sendu yang Doyoung lihat sebagai tatapan rindu.

Kemudian Doyoung mendekat hingga berada di hadapan pria itu, jantungnya mau tidak mau bekerja dua kali lipat lebih cepat. Tangannya bergetar meraih pipi suaminya.

Iya, benar. Ini nyata. Jaehyun-nya telah kembali.

Pandangan Doyoung menelusuri wajah Jaehyun, pipinya lebih tirus dari terakhir mereka bertemu. Tapi tidak banyak perubahan yang berarti, kemeja sederhana yang Jaehyun pakai sama sekali tidak mengurangi ketampanannya.

Doyoung masih saja memandang Jaehyun tidak percaya, meneliti seseorang di hadapannya.

"Ini aku, sayang.."

Seketika itu pula, Doyoung berhambur ke pelukan suaminya. Air matanya kini mengalir deras, membasahi kemeja yang dipakai oleh Jaehyun sementara pria itu mengelus pelan punggung istrinya dan mengecup puncak kepala Doyoung berkali-kali.

"Jaehyun.. Jaehyun." Entah berapa kali Doyoung merapalkan nama itu dalam isaknya.

"Iya, ini aku.."

 _Ceklek._

Oh iya, jangan lupakan anak tampan yang merindukan ayahnya setiap hari. Jeno mengucek matanya perlahan, terlihat masih mengantuk namun matanya langsung terbuka sempurna melihat siapa yang dia lihat.

"Ayah!" Jeno berlari ke arah ayahnya.

Jaehyun tersenyum. Melepas pelukan Doyoung sebentar dan menggendong Jeno dengan satu lengannya. Kemudian membawa keluarga kecilnya ke dalam satu pelukan hangat.

"Ayah kembali.."

- _end_

.

 _Song by BTOB - Missing You_

.

.

.

.

Aihhh, apaan ya ini maksa banget gaksih wkwk /brb kabur


	14. N

No Love

 ** _There's only tears_**

 ** _There's only pain_**

 ** _There is no love here.._**

Jaehyun dan Doyoung sudah menikah sejak dua tahun lamanya. Tapi tak terdapat secuil pun kebahagiaan di dalamnya.

 _Mengapa?_

Jawabannya sederhana, karena mereka tidak saling mencintai.

Lalu hal ini akan memunculkan satu pertanyaan lagi. _'Mengapa_ _mereka menikah kalau tidak saling mencintai?'_

Jawabannya yaitu: Mereka dijodohkan. Tidak sesederhana kelihatannya karena sekeras apapun penolakan, keputusan kedua orangtua dari masing-masing pihak sudah telak.

Sebenarnya, Jaehyunlah yang paling menentang perjodohan tersebut. _Sudah punya kekasih_ , begitulah alasannya.

Tentu saja, dengan wajah tampan dan karir yang cemerlang itu sudah wajar apabila dia sudah tak sendiri. Sementara Doyoung, yang _notabene_ belum memiliki kekasih hanya diam saja, karena dia memang terlalu patuh pada kedua orang tuanya.

Doyoung merupakan seorang penulis, tidak perlu sering-sering baginya untuk keluar menemui atasannya sehingga lebih sering berada di apartemen mereka yang sepi.

Dia menghela napas.

Pukul sepuluh malam dan Jaehyun belum juga pulang ke apartemen mereka. Selalu seperti ini. Jaehyun sudah berkali-kali mengatakan pada Doyoung agar tak menunggunya. Namun kadang-kadang Doyoung tak mengindahkan kata-kata suaminya tersebut.

Bukankah seorang istri berhak menunggu kehadiran suaminya pulang ke rumah? Begitu pikirnya.

Hingga terdengar suara pintu apartemen dibuka dan menampilkan sosok itu. Tubuh tegap dengan rupa menawan yang dihiasi sebuah senyuman.

Sayangnya itu bukan senyuman tanda kasih untuk Doyoung. Senyum itu hanya formalitas yang Jaehyun tunjukkan semenjak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Doyoung menghela napas lagi sebelum beranjak mendekati suaminya. Tak lupa dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajah manisnya. "Kau sudah makan? Aku siapkan makan malam untukmu ya.."

"Tidak usah, aku sudah makan." Seperti reka adegan ulang, Doyoung menghentikan langkahnya sambil tersenyum kecut. Dia mengharapkan jawaban lain dari Jaehyun tapi ternyata apa yang dikatakan Jaehyun hampir sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Kemudian seperti hari biasanya juga, Jaehyun membersihkan diri dan tanpa berkata apa-apa beranjak ke tempat tidur mereka dan memejamkan mata.

Beberapa saat Doyoung pun menyusul Jaehyun ke tempat tidur tapi dia tidak tergesa untuk menutup matanya. Dipandangi suaminya yang mulai mendengkur halus. Doyoung tersenyum kecil. Tapi senyuman itu tergantikan oleh sedikit kerutan di dahi dan air yang perlahan menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Di balik kerah piyama Jaehyun yang sedikit terbuka, ada tanda merah di sana. Doyoung merasakan sesak di dalam dada, tidak hanya sekali ini menemukannya. Tapi dia lebih memilih diam.

Doyoung tahu betul pernikahan ini hanyalah rencana kedua orang tua mereka semata. Walau bagaimanapun, Doyoung ingin mempertahankan pernikahan ini. Tapi, mengapa sepertinya hanya dia yang berusaha?

Sesekali Doyoung juga ingin Jaehyun berusaha, sama sepertinya.

Pertanyaannya, sampai kapan Doyoung harus berharap?

- _end_

.

 _Song by Simple Plan - No Love_

.

.

.

.

.

Buat yang suka _angst_ coba angkat tangannya? wkwk

 _See you next chapter!_


	15. O

note: s _pecial GS for Doyoung._

One of You

 ** _I don't need any words_**

 ** _I'm going to wrap you in my arms and sing an everlasting song_**

"Ayo kita menikah."

Waktu menunjukkan jam 8 pagi, Doyoung baru sampai kantor dan atasannya, Jung Jaehyun langsung memanggilnya saat itu juga. Penting katanya. Hingga Doyoung sudah menyiapkan dengan rapi laporan yang digarapnya tadi malam.

Matanya masih mengantuk akibat lembur kemarin, tapi apa ini?

Jaehyun memanggilnya pagi-pagi untuk ..mengajaknya menikah?

Wah, Doyoung sepertinya harus mengecek suhu badan bosnya yang satu itu.

"Kenapa diam?" Tanya Jaehyun.

Sedangkan Doyoung hanya mengerjapkan mata kelincinya. Bingung mau menanggapi apa.

"Anda tidak sedang bercanda kan?" Ujar Doyoung akhirnya.

"Panggil aku Jaehyun. Aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali jangan terlalu formal padaku kalau sedang berdua saja."

Doyoung memutar matanya kesal. "Baiklah, Jaehyun. Atas dasar apa kau memintaku menikah denganmu?"

Sedangkan Jaehyun hanya mengangkat bahunya santai, lalu menyandar pada kursi mewahnya. "Kata ibuku aku harus segera menikah." Jaehyun diam sebentar. "Menurutku kau yang pantas sebagai pasanganku, Kim Doyoung. Kau cantik dan pintar, ibuku pasti akan langsung menyetujuinya."

Doyoung memincingkan matanya kesal. Apakah hanya itu alasan yang masuk akal untuk suatu pasangan melangsungkan pernikahan?

"Aku tidak bisa." Ucap Doyoung mantap. Baiklah, dia memang sudah cukup umur untuk menikah dan sebenarnya Jaehyun juga bukan pilihan yang buruk tapi.. Tetap saja seharusnya tak seperti ini prosesnya.

Jaehyun menatap Doyoung datar. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Jaehyun berkata tak kalah tegasnya, membuat Doyoung mengerutkan dahi.

"Sudahlah, aku kemari untuk menyerahkan laporan yang kau minta kemarin. Aku pergi." Ucap gadis itu ketus, menurunkan sedikit tata krama kepada atasannya.

Setelah itu Doyoung ingin segera melarikan diri tapi sebelum dia berhasil membuka kenop pintu Jaehyun berkata lagi.

"Lagipula ..aku menyukaimu."

Kini detakan jantung Doyoung bertambah dua kali lipat, tapi dia memilih untuk mengabaikan hal tersebut dan keluar ruangan.

.

 ** _I only love you_**

 ** _There's no need to give up_**

Tiba di mejanya Doyoung langsung menelungkupkan mukanya di meja. Masih heran kenapa bisa atasannya yang menyebalkan itu mengajaknya untuk menikah.

Doyoung memang sudah lama bekerja untuk Jaehyun tapi pria itu tidak pernah ada tanda-tanda suka padanya, begitupun Doyoung. Meskipun banyak gadis yang menyukai Jaehyun tapi Doyoung memilih tak acuh.

Kini Doyoung mengangkat wajahnya. Sudahlah, mungkin Jaehyun sedang stress jadi dia berbicara omong kosong, ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Lalu dia memilih untuk mengerjakan laporannya yang harus diselesaikan hari ini.

"Banyak sekali.." Doyoung mendesah. Akhir-akhir ini Jaehyun sering memberikan banyak tugas untuk Doyoung.

Ah, sial.

.

"Mana laporan untuk hari ini?" Tiba-tiba saja Jaehyun sudah berada di depan meja kerja Doyoung.

Hari sudah semakin gelap, banyak karyawan yang sudah pulang. Tapi Doyoung masih senantiasa bekerja dengan komputernya.

"Sebentar lagi. Mungkin satu atau dua jam." Doyoung memijat pelipisnya, sementara Jaehyun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tunggu." Ujar pria itu seraya meninggalkan meja Doyoung dan menuju ruangannya.

Hingga dua jam berlalu dengan cepat dan Doyoung akhirnya bisa bernapas lega. Dia ingin pulang secepatnya.

Kemudian Doyoung membawa laporan-laporan itu ke ruangan Jaehyun dan pria itu tersenyum puas. "Terima kasih. Ngomong-ngomong ayo aku antar kau pulang, kebetulan aku juga sudah selesai."

Doyoung mengerutkan dahinya, "Sebentar, kau tidak mau mengoreksi laporanku dulu?"

Jaehyun menggeleng. "Aku bisa memeriksanya di rumah nanti." Lalu pria itu beranjak dan menarik tangan Doyoung bersamanya.

Baru saja Doyoung akan mengelak tapi Jaehyun malah mengeratkan genggamannya. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Ucapnya dengan menatap Doyoung.

Doyoungpun hanya bisa pasrah dan kini dia sudah duduk manis di mobil Jaehyun. Dia lelah sekali untuk berdebat dan memilih memejamkan matanya, tidak peduli dengan Jaehyun.

Tanpa Doyoung sadari, mobil Jaehyun melaju cepat dan kini sampai di depan rumahnya. Sentuhan ringan di bahunya membuat dia tersadar dari alam mimpinya, oh dia ketiduran.

Saat dia bangun, terdapat selimut kecil memeluk tubuhnya. Jaehyunlah yang pasti memakaikannya. Hati Doyoung sedikit menghangat karena hal tersebut. Dia lalu melepas selimut itu dari tubuhnya dan beranjak.

"Hm?" Doyoung menggumam, heran karena Jaehyun melepas seatbeltnya.

Jaehyun menaikkan alis, "Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin melihatmu sampai ke depan pintu." Ujarnya santai.

Doyoung tidak menggubris lalu turun dari mobil Jaehyun. "Terima kasih." Dia ingin membuka gerbang rumah tapi sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Doyoung!" Tiba-tiba ibu Doyoung datang entah dari mana. Membawa sekantung tas plastik hitam di tangannya.

Sementara Doyoung melebarkan kedua matanya. Masalahnya, Jaehyun masih di sini, berada di dekatnya.

"Siapa ini?" Ucap ibu Doyoung seraya melihat Jaehyun dengan pandangan kagum.

Jaehyun tersenyum manis lengkap dengan lesung pipinya. "Aku kekasih Doyoung, _eommoni_. Namaku Jaehyun, senang bertemu dengan anda."

Ibu Doyoung tersenyum cerah mendengarnya. "Benarkah?"

"E-eh tidak! Dia itu atasanku eomma." Doyoung mengibaskan tangannya cepat.

"Sudahlah tidak perlu malu." Ibu Doyoung tersenyum pada Jaehyun. "Dia memang seperti ini, nak. Tolong dimaklumi."

Jaehyun mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Ayo masuk ke rumah dulu?" Pinta ibu Doyoung. Jaehyun hendak mengiyakan sebelum Doyoung mengibaskan tangannya lagi.

"Jaehyun sudah lelah _eomma_. Masih banyak juga laporan yang harus dia kerjakan." Kemudian Jaehyun tersenyum kecil, mencoba bersabar.

Mata Doyoung menatap Jaehyun dan mengisyaratkan pria itu untuk segera pergi. Jaehyun sebenarnya ingin memutar bola mata tapi mengingat calon mertuanya masih disana maka dia hanya dapat mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu."

Setelah membungkukkan badannya sopan pada Nyonya Kim, Jaehyun mendekati Doyoung dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Selamat tidur, calon istriku."

Pipi Doyoung langsung memerah dibuatnya, tidak sampai itu saja, Jaehyun juga mengecup pipinya dengan cepat. Tidak bisa Doyoung hindari.

Mata Doyoung membulat. Apa-apaan ini Jaehyun?! Di depan ibunya pula!

Oh, Doyoung harus segera merangkai kalimat karangan saat di dalam rumah nanti.

.

 ** _Even if my pitiful self has made you uncomfortable_**

 ** _Now I'll become the only man for you_**

Hari ini Doyoung senang sekali. Karena apa? Karena hari ini adalah hari Minggu yang berarti dia tidak perlu datang ke kantor dan bertemu Jaehyun.

Dia juga ada janji dengan Johnny Seo, kakak seniornya semasa kuliah dulu. Saking senangnya, dia sudah bercermin beberapa kali selama lima menit terakhir ini.

Hingga dirasanya sudah merasa rapi, dia beranjak keluar kamar dan pergi.

" _Eomma_ , aku pergi dulu yaa." Ujar Doyoung pada ibunya yang sedang berada di ruang tamu.

"Mau pergi dengan Jaehyun?"

Dengan satu helaan napas, Doyoung memilih mengatakan _ya_ , begitulah daripada harus berdebat dengan ibunya.

.

Restoran yang dipilih Johnny cukup bagus, terkesan elegan dan Doyoung menyukainya. Doyoung jadi teringat tentang Jaehyun, dulu pria itu juga pernah mengajaknya ke restoran semacam ini.

Bukan, bukan untuk berkencan melainkan bertemu dengan klien yang berujung mereka makan berdua karena kliennya tidak datang.

Doyoung menghela napas, kenapa dia jadi mengingat Jaehyun?

Lalu, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk. Matanya membulat melihat orang yang baru saja dipikirkannya juga sedang melihat ke arahnya.

Apa aku terlalu memikirkan Jaehyun sehingga kini pria itu nampak nyata di hadapannya? Batin Doyoung.

Tapi pertanyaannya itu terjawab sudah saat pria itu mendekati mejanya dan memanggil namanya. "Kim Doyoung."

Ternyata dia tidak bermimpi.

Doyoung kini memandang Jaehyun yang melihat Johnny dengan pandangan tak suka. Lalu dengan percaya dirinya dia duduk di samping Doyoung dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Johnny. "Jaehyun." Ucapnya.

Johnny tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Jaehyun. Dia baru saja akan mengatakan namanya tapi kata-kata Jaehyun menghentikannya. "Aku adalah kekasih Kim Doyoung."

Seketika itu juga senyuman Johnny menghilang, digantikan kerutan di dahinya.

Sedangkan Doyoung hanya memandang Jaehyun kesal. "Bukan kok." Ucap gadis itu datar.

Jaehyun tersenyum kecil. "Iya, memang bukan. Dia adalah calon istriku. Kau tidak lihat cincin di jari manisnya?"

Bukan hanya Johnny, Doyoung juga terkejut dibuatnya. Dia segera melihat jari manisnya, cincin yang seharusnya berbentuk rantai kini berganti menjadi bentuk dua hati yang menyatu. Kemana cincin pemberian ayah dan ibunya?

Sebelum Doyoung sempat protes, Jaehyun menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya untuk beranjak. " _See?_ Dia adalah milikku dan aku tidak suka melihatnya bersama pria lain." Tanpa menghiraukan ekspresi kaget Johnny, dia membawa Doyoung bersamanya.

.

"Kembalikan cincinku." Ujar Doyoung cepat, segera setelah dia duduk di mobil Jaehyun.

"Kemarin aku selipkan di saku tasmu."

Doyoung ingin sekali menampar pria di sampingnya itu, bagaimana bisa dia bertindak semaunya sendiri. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Dan ini.. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya." Doyoung melepas cincin di jari manisnya dan menaruhnya di dashboard mobil. Jaehyun hanya menatap cincin itu datar dan tidak berkata apapun.

Perjalanan mereka hanya ditemani oleh kesunyian. Doyoung maupun Jaehyun sama-sama diam. Sebenarnya Doyoung ingin bertanya tujuan mereka (karena ini sama sekali bukan jalan ke rumahnya) tapi dalam keadaan seperti ini dia pikir akan lebih baik untuk diam.

Hingga Jaehyun menghentikan mobilnya di suatu tempat. Pria itu keluar dari mobil, lalu berjalan ke depan dan duduk di atas kap mobilnya. Doyoung pun mengikutinya.

Dia bisa melihat pandangan di hadapannya. Ada sebuah sungai di sana, tak selebar sungai Han memang tapi terlihat bersih. Ditambah dengan bintang-bintang di atas langit malam yang cerah ini. Doyoung jadi terheran seorang Jaehyun bisa menemukan tempat seindah ini.

"Kau tahu tidak kenapa aku selalu memberikanmu laporan yang banyak dibanding yang lain?" Ucapan Jaehyun membuyarkan lamunan Doyoung.

Doyoung menggidikkan bahu. "Aku pernah berfikir bahwa kau membenciku."

Jaehyun tersenyum kecil. "Tidak. Dengan laporan-laporan itu maka kau akan lebih sering berdiskusi denganku, ke ruanganku, begadang di kantor.." Dia diam sejenak.

"Kau akan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersamaku.."

Jantung Doyoung seperti dipacu bekerja dua kali lipat. Membuatnya sulit untuk melontarkan kalimat, menanggapi kata-kata Jaehyun.

Merasa Doyoung tidak menjawab dia berkata lagi. "Kalau kau pikir aku ingin menikah denganmu hanya asal pilih maka kau salah. Aku sudah tertarik padamu sejak dulu.. Aku menyukaimu Kim Doyoung."

Doyoung masih terdiam.

"Kalau kau benar-benar tidak mau, maka aku harus mengikuti perjodohan yang diatur oleh ibuku." Jaehyun tertawa kecil, seolah mengolok nasibnya sendiri.

Kini Doyoung berani menatap wajah Jaehyun, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ingin menggelengkan kepala namun dia merasa belum berhak melakukannya.

Jaehyun menghela napas, kini mencoba tersenyum sambil menatap tepat di manik mata Doyoung.

"Maka dari itu tolong pikirkanlah sekali lagi.. Aku mohon."

.

 ** _I'll never change even until death_**

 ** _The fiery love that's burning for you_**

 ** _Please accept my love for you_**

Pagi hari Doyoung melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Matanya bengkak karena menangis kemarin (dia sendiri masih bingung kenapa air matanya keluar begitu saja saat mencapai kamarnya), kantung matanya tetlihat jelas, rambutnya masih belum disisir rapi. Dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri dengan zombie.

Doyoung mendesah. Haruskah dia masuk kerja hari ini? Apa yang harus dia lakukan saat bertemu Jaehyun nanti? Ahhh Doyoung tidak pernah sebingung ini dalam hidupnya!

Tapi, walau bagaimanapun, Doyoung harus tetap bekerja. Masalah bertemu Jaehyun nanti, biarlah Tuhan yang mengaturnya. Ucap Doyoung dalam hati. Yang jelas dia harus bertanggung jawab akan pekerjaanya.

Ya. Begitu.

Maka, dia pun berangkat kerja dengan senyuman yang kentara sekali kalau diusahakan.

..dan dia hanya dapat kecewa mendengar Jaehyun ternyata pergi ke luar negeri hari ini untuk menemui klien yang akan diajak untuk bekerja sama.

Kecewa?

Bukankah harusnya Doyoung lega karena itu berarti dia tidak akan bertemu Jaehyun untuk saat ini.

Entahlah.. Doyoung sendiri tidak tahu.

.

Sudah lewat seminggu Jaehyun tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Doyoung jadi uring-uringan sendiri.

Apakah dia mulai merindukan pria yang menyebalkan itu?

Sepertinya iya.

Melihat dia selalu mengecek ponselnya, menanti pesan dari Jaehyun atau menunggu apapun kabar darinya.

Doyoung jadi kesal sendiri. Bagaimana bisa Jaehyun meninggalkannya setelah ucapan-ucapan manisnya di malam itu?

Karena setelah itu dia selalu memikirkan Jaehyun. Hatinya juga gelisah karenanya. Dia jadi mengingat masa-masa lalu, saat Jaehyun kadang menjahilinya, bertengkar karena urusan kecil, dan hal-hal lainnya yang mereka lalui bersama selama ini.

Sumpah. Demi Tuhan dia rindu pada Jaehyun.

.

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Doyoung di rumah sendiri karena ibunya menemani ayahnya dinas keluar kota. Dia baru bangun jam delapan pagi dan kini sedang menggosok giginya dengan malas.

 _Ting tong_

Suara bel rumah terdengar dan Doyoung ingin mengumpati siapapun yang berani mengganggu hari Minggunya.

Doyoung dengan cepat menyelesaikan acara gosok giginya dan menuju pintu utama.

Mata kelincinya membulat mengetahui siapa yang datang.

Jung Jaehyun. Si pria menyebalkan itu.

Dia tersenyum dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Tapi tetap saja Doyoung merindukannya. Maka setelah berpandangan kurang lebih lima detik, Doyoung menghamburkan diri ke tubuh Jaehyun, memeluk pria itu.

Jaehyun membalas pelukan Doyoung dengan erat, tangannya melingkari pinggang gadis itu. "Kau rindu padaku?"

Doyoung kini menatap Jaehyun tanpa melepaskan tangannya yang berada di leher Jaehyun lalu mengangguk dua kali.

Sementara Jaehyun masih tersenyum. "Kalau begitu.." Jaehyun merogoh sesuatu di dalam sakunya. Ada kotak kecil beludru yang ia keluarkan, Doyoung sudah tau apa isinya. Cincin berbentuk hati yang menyatu yang sempat dipakainya satu malam.

Kini pelukan mereka terputus. Ada rasa hampa saat tubuh mereka tak menyatu.

Namun hati Doyoung seakan melambung melihat tatapan yang Jaehyun berikan padanya saat ini. "Kim Doyoung, maukah kau-"

"Iya. Tentu saja aku mau." Ucapan Jaehyun terputus saat jawaban Doyoung terdengar sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Jaehyun tertawa kecil, Doyoung pun begitu, lalu dia membiarkan pria itu untuk memasang cincin di jari manis tangan kanannya.

Kemudian mereka menatap mata satu sama lain, Jaehyun tanpa ragu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Doyoung. Tangan kanannya menarik pinggang Doyoung hingga tak ada jarak lagi diantara mereka.

Jaehyun mencium bibir Doyoung dan gadis itu melingkarkan lengannya kembali pada leher Jaehyun, menekannya seiring pria itu memperdalam ciuman mereka.

 _-end_

.

 _Song by Kang Hani - One of You (Brilliant Legacy OST)_


	16. P

Paradise

 ** _The sky that appeared like one two is calling for us_**

 ** _Holding your small hand that's prettier than the ocean_**

 ** _This place where we're dreaming the same dream_**

Doyoung membuka mata dan menemui ruangan putih bersih yang sudah beberapa waktu ini ditempatinya. Seharusnya dia sudah beradaptasi tapi tetap saja dia tidak suka pada tempat ini.

Kali ini dia memilih diam. Sampai seorang perawat membawakannya makanan dan mencoba mengajaknya bicara, dia tetap diam dan justru menatap perawat itu tajam.

Setelah perawat itu pergi, dia tidak menyentuh makanan itu sedikitpun dan memandang ke luar jendela.

 _Klik._

Bunyi pintu terbuka, Doyoung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu masuk ruangannya.

"Jaehyun?"

Pria yang dipanggil tadi pun hanya tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipinya, dia mendekati ranjang Doyoung.

"Hyung, ayo kita main keluar!"

Doyoung mengernyitkan dahi. "Kata dokter aku harus di sini, belum boleh keluar.. Katanya aku tidak boleh bertemu denganmu."

"Ck. Kau selalu mengatakan hal itu toh akhirnya kau selalu ikut kemanapun aku pergi!" Seringainya nakal.

Doyoung memutar bola matanya. "Tahu saja." Lalu wajahnya berubah jadi semangat. "Mau kemana kita hari ini?"

Jaehyun tersenyum penuh teka-teki. "Akan kuberitahu setelah kau habiskan makananmu, hyung."

Sementara Doyoung mendengus kesal dan segera menyentuh makanannya tadi.

Laki-laki bermata kelinci itu sama sekali tidak menyesal karena ..Jaehyun. Membawanya. Ke. Pantai.

Ya Tuhan betapa Doyoung sangat bahagia karena terakhir kali dia ke pantai yaitu saat liburan sekolahnya di tingkat akhir.

"Senang?" Ucap Jaehyun.

"Tentu saja!" Doyoung mengangguk semangat.

Mereka bergandengan tangan dan menyusuri pantai berdua, bermain pasir bersama, dan ketika dengan jahilnya Jaehyun menyipratkan air pada Doyoung, laki-laki itu justru kabur dan dikejar oleh Doyoung. Yah.. berakhirlah mereka kejar-kejaran ala tokoh film di India.

Jaehyun masih berlari kecil sementara Doyoung mulai kesal karena tidak bisa meraih Jaehyun, tapi tidak mengurangi kecepatannya. Hingga Jaehyun berbalik dan menangkap Doyoung dalam pelukannya.

Diangkatnya tubuh kurus Doyoung yang ringan sembari menyatukan bibir mereka.

Kemudian Doyoung tersenyum. Tidak bisa lebih bahagia dari hal ini.

Jaehyun. Pantai.

Dua hal favorit yang dapat membuatnya seolah-olah melambung ke langit yang paling atas.

Mereka masih berpelukan dan Jaehyun masih menatapnya. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu." Ucap Doyoung jenaka.

.

"Doyoung."

Doyoung memalingkan wajah kemudian mengernyitkan dahi. "Ibu? Kenapa ibu tiba-tiba ada di sini?"

Nyonya Kim terlihat menghela napas, mendekati Doyoung yang berdiri di samping jendela kamarnya dan memeluk erat sebuah bantal. "Tentu saja ibu ingin melihatmu, sayang.." Sembari menata rambut Doyoung yang sedikit berantakan.

"Aku sedang bersama Jaehyun, ibu. Memangnya ibu tidak lihat?"

Ibunya menatap nanar.

"Oh, dia tersenyum pada ibu, kok ibu diajak berbicara tapi tidak menanggapi."

Nyonya Kim tidak tahu lagi mau berbicara apa.

"Ibu! Jaehyun mengajak bicara! Kenapa tidak ditanggapi!" Ujar Doyoung mulai memaksa.

Nyonya Kim menatap Doyoung sedih. "Jaehyun sudah tidak ada, Kim Doyoung."

Doyoung kini terdiam dan menatap ibunya nyalang, air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Tidak." Jawabnya dingin. Tetesan air mata kini jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya. "Jaehyun masih ada di sini! Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkanku!" Doyoung mulai berteriak. Mengguncang bahu ibunya dengan keras.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari ibunya selain tatapan kasih seorang ibu.

"Ibu! Jaehyun di mana? Kembalikan Jaehyunku!" Doyoung masih bersikeras dan mulai melukai ibunya.

Hingga para perawat dan dokter mulai memasuki ruangan Doyoung dan memberikan dia obat penenang.

Obat tersebut tak membuatnya tertidur, cukup membuatnya lemas seakan tak ada tenaga lagi dalam tubuhnya. Kemudian dibaringkannya Doyoung pada tempat tidur. Air mata masih mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Dokter yang menangani Doyoung menghela napas dan membawa ibu Doyoung untuk berbicara.

Sementara Doyoung masih menangis dan menggumamkan nama Jaehyun berkali-kali dalam isakannya.

 _-end_

.

 _Song by NCT 127 - Paradise_

.

.

.

.

Bingung ya?

Aneh?

Maafkeun :(

/sedang missqueen ide hikss

Padahal lagunya bagus kalo buat yg happy happy malah kubuat kayak gini lagi #hujatsajaauthornya


	17. Q

_note: special GS for Doyoung_.

Queen

 ** _Everyone steals glances at your beautiful body_**

 ** _I'm afraid_**.

Doyoung itu cantik. Iya. Dengan mata kelinci dan wajah imutnya yang seperti itu, ditambah otaknya yang bisa dibilang cerdas, sudah tidak dipertanyakan lagi mengapa banyak laki-laki yang mendambakannya.

Walaupun begitu, ada satu orang yang tidak suka melihat semuanya. Melihat Doyoung yang menjadi Ratu di kampusnya, selalu diawasi terutama oleh laki-laki di setiap pergerakannya.

.

"Jung Jaehyun."

Baru saja Doyoung membuka apartemennya dia sudah 'diserang' oleh makhluk bernama Jung Jaehyun.

"Yak! Lepaskan aku!" Karena bukan justru melepaskan Doyoung, Jaehyun malah menggendongnya dan membawanya ke kamar mereka.

Iya. Mereka berdua sudah menikah, namun belum ada satupun yang tahu karena ini melibatkan kedua perusahaan besar orang tua mereka.

"Apa-apaan.."

Doyoung sedikit menggeliat, menyamankan posisinya yang dibanting cukup kasar oleh Jaehyun yang kini sudah berada di atasnya.

"Kemana saja malam begini baru pulang?"

Doyoung memutar bola matanya malas. Sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Jaehyun yang merajuk seperti ini.

"Mengerjakan tugas. Tenang saja, aku tak akan pergi dengan lelaki manapun." Ucap Doyoung, tangan kanannya mulai mengelus rambut Jaehyun yang halus.

Jaehyun menghela napas, membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Doyoung, selalu menyukai aroma wanita itu. "Karena aku hanya ingin menjadikanmu milikku seorang. Jadi jangan berani untuk main-main denganku."

Tawa kecil terdengar dari mulut Doyoung. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Jaehyun dan mengangkatnya hingga mereka bertatapan, wajahnya dia naikkan sedikit ke atas, mengecup bibir suaminya. " _I'm already yours, baby. Youre my king, and I'm your queen.."_ Ucap Doyoung seduktif.

Jaehyun menyeringai dan Doyoung tahu, hanya mampu mengucapkan nama Jaehyun saat laki-laki itu mulai menikmati tubuhnya.

 ** _I'll be your king and baby you'll be my queen_**

 ** _I'll make you mine._**

- _end_

.

 _Song by Monsta X - Queen_

 _._

 _._

Holaaaa

omegattt demi apa aku kembali wkwk

apakah masih ada yang nungguin ini fanfic?

apakah masih ada penghuni kapal Jaedo di lapak ini?

Yaudah _guys_ intinya aku mau lanjutin ini fanfic hahaha

Nih, udah kubawain secuil fanfic

/secuil aja butuh waktu hampir setahun.-.

/digampar

Anyway,

Terima kasih yang udah mau baca yaa, apalagi yang udah _like, follow_ , dan kasih komentar /tebar bunga

 _See you next chapter!_ (yg semoga bisa cepet update) huehe


	18. R

Replay

 ** _It's obvious that he hasn't known the distinct taste of true love.._**

Berkas-berkas sudah ditata dan meja sudah kembali rapi. Doyoung menghela napas lega, akhirnya rapat OSIS berakhir juga, sudah lelah telinganya medengarkan perdebatan Taeyong (si ketua OSIS) dan Ten (si anggota osis biasa /hahaha) yang selalu, SELALU saja berdebat tiap kali ada rapat.

"Biar aku aja nanti yang kunci pintu Doy, ini juga laptopku belum kumatiin. Tuh pacarmu udah nunggu daritadi, kesian." Johnny si sekretaris osis menyuruh Doyoung pulang.

Doyoung mendengus. "Yeuu, bukan pacarku kali dia mah."

Si Johnny cuman geleng kepala. "Serah deh, cuman kan kalian nempel melulu kaya perangko."

"Biarin, daripada kakak sendirian terus kayak jones." Doyoung langsung ngacir keluar ruang OSIS sebelum ada benda melayang padanya.

Masih dengan ketawa ketiwi Doyoung menghampiri seseorang yang sudah menunggunya. "Duh, maaf ya Jae, pasti lama deh. Biasalah harus denger perdebatan TaeTen dulu di rapat tadi." Doyoung langsung manyun pas keinget jalannya rapat yang malesin tadi.

"Gapapa kak, santai loh. Udah biasa juga nunggu hehe. Nih." Jaehyun nyodorin teh kotak yang udah gak terlalu dingin ke Doyoung.

" _Thanks_." Doyoung mandang teh kotaknya beberapa saat. Emang Jaehyun tuh baik banget, udah nungguin dia pulang, selalu dibawain minuman lagi.

Ngomong-ngomong Doyoung sama Jaehyun ini tetanggaan jadi kalo berangkat dan pulang sekolah pasti bareng. Jalan kaki pula, jaraknya nggak ada dua kilometer dari rumah ke sekolah, jadi biar hemat bensin gitu sekalian _save earth_ kalo kata Jaehyun.

Ini mereka ceritanya udah jalan keluar gerbang, trus mulai masuk ke blok-blok rumah.

"Kak, nanti jalan yuk besok 'kan hari minggu." Ucap Jaehyun penuh harap, deg-deg an, tapi dia tahu Doyoung pasti gak sadar.

Doyoung ngerutin dahinya. Gak biasanya nih bocah, biasanya malming cuman nginep sama kadang maraton nonton film.

Trus dia ngedehem.

"Ngajakin kencan nih ceritanya? Maaf ya, tapi aku nggak kencan sama adek kelas." Ucap Doyoung agak judes (emang nadanya dia gitu btw).

Jaehyun senyum miris sambil nahan nyeri di dadanya. Tapi gak sampe dua detik dia ganti raut wajahnya dan mamerin lesung pipinya, senyum mringis gitu. " _Please_ deh kak, gak usah kepedean. Siapa juga yang mau kencan sama kelinci judes, pemarah lagi."

"Bilang apa barusan?" Doyoung langsung nge- _lockhead_ kepala Jaehyun sambil ngejitak tuh kepala.

"Aduh kak, ampun kak."

Doyoung lalu ngelepas tangannya beberapa saat kemudian, bukan karena kasihan sama Jaehyun tapi karena mereka udah sampai di depan rumah Doyoung.

Jaehyun masih nungguin sampe Doyoung mau masuk ke rumah, eh, tiba-tiba Doyoung balikin badan natep Jaehyun agak lama terus senyum manisss banget.

Buat hati Jaehyun gemetaran deh pokoknya.

Sialan banget emang tuh hati.

Tapi raut muka Jaehyun langsung berubah saat Doyoung ngatain satu kalimat:

"Yaudah ayok, kita jalan-jalan nanti, berdua. Dandan yang ganteng ya!" Ucap Doyoung (yang masih senyum manis) sebelum masuk ke rumahnya.

Eh, ini jantung Jaehyun masih ada di tempatnya 'kan?

- _end_

.

 _Song by SHINee - Replay_


	19. S

Stay in My Life

 ** _All about you I wanna know you_**

 ** _All about me, I'll let you know.._**

"Sshh.."

Jaehyun meringis kecil saat Doyoung menekan lukanya dengan sengaja. Biar diulangi sekali lagi, sengaja.

Pasalnya Doyoung selalu mendapati tetangganya itu dengan luka lebam di tubuhnya. Entahlah, Doyoung sendiri juga tidak tahu dengan siapa laki-laki itu berkelahi, yang diketahuinya yaitu Jaehyun yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya yang sederhana -meminta Doyoung untuk mengobatinya.

Dulu Jaehyun tidak seperti ini. Dia anak yang manis dengan lesung pipi yang seringkali menghiasi pipi gembilnya.

Tapi kejadian itu merubah semuanya. Dimana tahun lalu kedua orang tuanya bertengkar hebat dan berakhir dengan perceraian.

Semenjak saat itu Doyoung jarang melihat Jaehyun tersenyum, dan lebih sering menginap di rumah Doyoung (lengkap dengan luka bekas perkelahian) alih-alih pulang ke rumah mewahnya yang sekarang nampak suram.

Doyoung sendiri sebenarnya tidak keberatan, dia tinggal sendiri di rumah sederhana yang dikontrakkan orang tuanya di Seoul, sementara dia di sekolah mencari beasiswa dan belajar giat. Sesungguhnya dia juga tidak habis pikir kenapa dia jadi terikat dengan Jaehyun, jelas-jelas laki-laki itu tak seharusnya ada di dalam daftarnya.

Kembali lagi ke keadaan Jaehyun saat ini. Sudut bibirnya robek sedikit, pelipisnya berdarah, pipinya bengkak, bahu kanannya juga bengkak, serta punggung tangannya.

"Mau kau ulangi lagi?"

Jaehyun diam.

"Kau selalu saja membuatku khawatir, Jung Jaehyun."

Jaehyun menatap Doyoung dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Bukan aku yang memulai--aww!"

Satu jitakan berhasil disematkan Doyoung di atas kepala Jaehyun. "Kau 'kan bisa kabur. Kau gunakan untuk apa kaki-kaki panjangmu, bodoh."

Laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna cokelat madu itu memandang Doyoung tak suka. Kalau saja yang mengatakan 'bodoh' adalah musuhnya, sudah pasti bogeman mentah melayang saat ini juga.

Tapi yang mengatakan tadi merupakan seseorang yang mampu membuatnya tunduk. Seseorang yang disayanginya.

Kemudian Jaehyun menghela napas panjang. "Aku bisa dikatakan pengecut kalau begitu caranya, hyung."

"Terserah apa katamu, Jung!" Doyoung terlihat benar-benar marah kali ini, dia menghentakkan kakinya keluar kamar tapi segera ditahan oleh Jaehyun.

"Mau kemana?"

Doyoung menatap Jaehyun datar. "Belajar, di ruang tengah."

Genggaman Jaehyun pada lengan bawah Doyoung semakin mengerat, namun tak cukup membuat Doyoung kesakitan.

"Di sini saja, tidur bersamaku. Sudah larut malam."

Tatapan Doyoung melunak pada Jaehyun mendengar nada perhatian yang tersirat dari ucapannya. Walaupun demikian, Doyoung menggeleng.

"Tidak." Ucapnya, hingga Jaehyun mau tak mau menarik Doyoung agak kasar hingga jatuh ke pangkuannya. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga Jaehyun membawa keduanya berbaring di tempat tidur Doyoung.

Jaehyun memeluk badan Doyoung menggunakan tangan kanannya dan tungkainya pada bagian yang sama mengunci tungkai Doyoung, tak membuatnya bisa kabur dengan mudah.

"Ya! Lepaskan aku!" Doyoung berusaha menggeliat tapi usahanya sia-sia. Dia terlalu kurus dan lemah dibandingkan dengan Jaehyun.

Sementara Jaehyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Sudahlah, kepintaranmu tidak akan turun hanya karena waktu belajarmu berkurang beberapa menit hyung."

Doyoung menelengkan kepalanya ke arah Jaehyun. "Dasar." Dia tau tak ada gunanya melawan Jaehyun karena bagaimanapun, dia pasti luluh akan laki-laki di hadapannya ini.

Mengerti Doyoung sudah tidak memberontak lagi, Jaehyun melonggarkan pelukannya pada Doyoung, tungkainya tak lagi mengunci Doyoung namun saling bertumpu satu sama lain. Karena saat ini Doyoung yang memposisikan dirinya menghadap Jaehyun.

"Katakan. Kau tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Kata Doyoung lirih, tangannya membentuk gambar tidak berpola di dada Jaehyun.

"Iya."

"Kau selalu saja mengatakan hal itu, tapi tetap mengulanginya lagi." Ucap Doyoung datar.

"Aku sudah menguranginya hyung, kau pasti sadar akan hal itu."

Doyoung hanya diam dan masih fokus pada kegiatannya yang tidak mendasar tadi. Maka dari itu Jaehyun berinisiatif untuk menangkup wajah laki-laki itu dengan satu tangan, mendongakkannya hingga tatapan Doyoung bertemu dengannya.

Terlihat jelas pandangan sedih yang ditunjukkan Doyoung membuat hati Jaehyun sakit.

"Aku hanya khawatir kau akan meninggalkanku kalau kau terus seperti ini, Jaehyun." Ucap Doyoung akhirnya.

Jaehyun tersenyum tipis sebelum mendaratkan satu ciuman di dahi Doyoung, "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Kau berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi?"

"Selama kau ada di sisiku, aku akan baik-baik saja." Jawab Jaehyun tidak nyambung.

Doyoung mendengus. "Jaehyun." Ucapnya menekankan, pasalnya Jaehyun selalu saja mengelak.

"Aku akan mencoba." Ujar Jaehyun akhirnya. Doyoung hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

Kini Doyoung yang berinisiatif untuk memeluk Jaehyun, mendekap tubuh itu erat seraya menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Jaehyun.

"Kalau begitu.. bertahanlah, apapun yang terjadi."

"Aku berjanji." Ucap Jaehyun tanpa ragu.

Karena sebenarnya.. Kim Doyoung adalah satu-satunya alasan Jaehyun bertahan hingga saat ini.

- _end_

 _._

 _Song by NCT's Taeil, Taeyong, Doyoung - Stay in My Life (School 2017 OST)_


	20. T

Toy

 _.. **but**_ ** _my fate is in your hands_**

 ** _Just use me while you can_**

 ** _I'm all yours_**.

Bel apartemen Doyoung berbunyi. Laki-laki itu melihat jam di sudut bawah kanan laptopnya yang masih menyala. 01.11 AM. Siapa gerangan pagi-pagi buta seperti ini berkunjung ke apartemennya?

Dengan langkah malas Doyoung menuju ke depan, dilihatnya siapa yang datang dari layar intercom. Jaehyun? Demi apa anak itu datang di jam seperti ini. Sedikit tergesa Doyoung membukakan pintu.

"Jaehyun?"

Sementara yang dipanggil hanya menatap Doyoung dengan pupil gelapnya. Pandangannya tidak dapat diartikan oleh Doyoung. Setelah mempersilahkan Jaehyun masuk ia memutuskan untuk bertanya lagi.

"Jaehyun apa yang- hmph!"

Doyoung hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang kalau saja Jaehyun tidak memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. Tiba-tiba saja bibir mereka kini bertautan, Jaehyun yang mendominasi dan Doyoung hanya mengikuti permainan laki-laki itu.

Seperti melayang entah ke lapisan langit yang ke berapa, Doyoung merasakan Jaehyun yang menghempaskannya ke tempat tidur di kamarnya. Ciuman mereka terlepas, nafas beradu satu sama lain. Doyoung menatap sayu mata Jaehyun yang kini berada di atas tubuhnya.

Tangan kanannya membingkai pipi kiri Jaehyun perlahan, mengusapnya. "Mau bercerita padaku?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Doyoung, Jaehyun justru menyelam membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Doyoung, mencumbunya. Tak hanya leher; rahang, telinga, bahu menjadi sasaran Jaehyun bahkan kini tangannya tak hanya diam, mulai menjamah tubuh Doyoung yang dilapisi oleh piyama tidur, menanggalkannya secara perlahan.

Doyoung berjengit, Jaehyun tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Jaehyunnya tidak pernah seperti ini. Tapi saat laki-laki itu melakukan hal yang well kurang ajar seperti ini padanya, dia hanya diam saja. Percuma melawan kekuatan Jaehyun dengan tenaganya yang seadanya.

Ini adalah yang pertama kalinya untuk Doyoung.

..dan ketika milik Jaehyun berusaha masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, Doyoung hanya mampu mencengkeram bahu Jaehyun kuat-kuat.

Menahan sakit yang amat sangat luar biasa.

Tapi tidak apa, selama itu untuk Jaehyun, bahkan dia sanggup merasakan sakit yang berkali lipat lebih berat jika itu untuk Jaehyun. Karena apapun akan dilakukannya.

Demi Jung Jaehyun, kekasih sahabatnya.

 _Dia rela menjadi apapun._

- _end_

.

 _Song by Block B - Toy_

 _._

 _._

Aku ngetik ini cuman 15an menit masa wkwk /ya gini kalo jiwa mesumnya kumat

Ayo ayoo mana ini reviewnya :3


	21. U

Universe

 ** _I'll search the universe_**

 ** _Until I can find you again.._**

Sepertinya semesta memang tidak pernah berpihak pada Doyoung. Sewaktu masih berusia 12 tahun, dia sudah ditinggal ibunya menghadap sang kuasa. Kemudian, bulan lalu ayahnya ikut menemani ibunya di surga.

Kini cobaan mendatangi Doyoung lagi. Adik yang seharusnya berada di sisinya sekarang tiba-tiba menghilang, tanpa jejak.

Adik kecilnya yang berharga..

.

Yang Jaehyun tahu, tiba-tiba dia digandeng oleh anak kecil yang sedang menangis –tidak mau melepaskan tangannya sama sekali. Awalnya Jaehyun bingung, namun dia segera tersenyum menenangkan, menepuk punggung kecil itu perlahan, dan memeluknya sembari melontarkan pertanyaan seperti, "Dimana orang tuamu nak?"

Dikira Jaehyun anak itu cukup paham karena jika dilihat dari umurnya harusnya sudah dapat menerima pertanyaan dan menjawabnya. Namun, hmm.. Tidak semudah itu ferguso (maksudnya, tidak semudah itu Jaehyun).

Karena saat Jaehyun sudah menenangkannya, kemudian mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada feedback yang berarti karena yang dilakukan anak itu hanya diam, tapi pandangan matanya kemana-mana –tidak fokus. Bahkan sekarang anak itu mulai menarik Jaehyun ke sembarang arah.

Baiklah, ada yang tidak beres di sini.

"Kau akan meninggalkannya di sini anak muda?"

Seorang polisi bernama Johnny Seo (Jaehyun membaca name-tagnya) menanyai hal yang membuat dia kebingungan. Dia ke kantor polisi untuk mencari bantuan, bukan untuk ditambah bingungkan.

"Ya. Tentu saja, bagaimana kalau orang tuanya mencari?"

Dahi Johnny mengkerut. "Karena aku curiga kalau kau membuang anak ini."

Mata Jaehyun membulat tidak percaya. "Apa-apaan mak-"

"Lihatlah bagaimana dia terus menggenggam kemejamu, dan terus menempel padamu." Johnny menaruh kedua tangan di dada secara dramatis. "Bagaimana bisa kau membuang anak semanis ini."

Jaehyun mengerutkan dahi, ilfeel, namun Johnny hanya menghela napas dan kembali menempelkan punggungnya di kursi. "Siapapun anak ini, adikmu atau saudara tiri atau ..bahkan anakmu mungkin? Bawalah, jangan buang dia di sini."

"What the f- aku masih SMA demi apapun." Jaehyun mengerang frustasi.

"Kau bisa meninggalkan nomormu di sini dan membawanya pergi. Jika memang ada yang mencarinya aku akan segera menghubungimu." Johnny menyodorkan kertas dan pulpen.

"Kau tidak bisa membiarkan aku pergi dengan anak yang masih berumur 5 tahun ini." Kemudian Jaehyun sedikit ragu mengatakannya, "..dan dia autis."

Johnny mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ha, kau bahkan tahu umur anak ini dan apa yang dideritanya."

"Tidak- tunggu aku hanya mengira-ngiranya pak Polisi."

Johnny beranjak. "Tugasku masih banyak, segera catat nomormu atau kau kuseret dalam kasus penculikan anak." Johnny tampak menyerah dengan perdebatan kolot ini.

"Tidakkkk, jangan tinggalkan akuuuuu." Dan teriakan Jaehyun menjadi penutup shift Johnny siang itu.

.

Doyoung memasuki kelas barunya dengan wajah datar. Tak ada perubahan ekspresi atau ucapan ramah sekalipun saat pak guru Moon memperkenalkannya di depan kelas. Doyoung menuju meja yang ditunjuk oleh gurunya tadi. Di sampingnya ada laki-laki berkulit putih, pipinya agak tembam, namun ada lesung pipi yang kentara saat laki-laki itu memberi senyum ke arahnya. "Jaehyun." Namun Doyoung memilih duduk di bangkunya dan mengacuhkan tangan Jaehyun yang hendak menyalaminya. Merasa tidak disambut, Jaehyun menarik tangannya kembali.

Pelajaran berjalan cukup lama bagi Doyoung hingga bel istirahat pertama berbunyi. Anak-anak mulai keluar, Doyoung mulai merasa agak lega karena sebagai murid baru, anak-anak tak menanyainya hal-hal aneh, yah, mungkin tatapan tajam dan sikap acuhnya tadi memang sudah tepat.

Doyoung hanya tinggal menunggu satu orang saja untuk keluar tapi laki-laki di sampingnya itu bahkan tidak bergeming. "Kau tidak pergi ke kantin?" Doyoung berniat mengusir, tapi Jaehyun menyimpulkan hal lain.

"Kau mau aku temani ke kantin? Aku bisa menunjukkan arahnya-"

"Tidak." Ucap Doyoung cepat. Hih, bagaimana ya mengusir anak satu ini pikir Doyoung.

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan, tidak bisa tidur semalaman ..mm memikirkan sesuatu." Ucap Jaehyun ragu.

Doyoung memang bisa melihat kantung mata di wajah Jaehyun. Tapi dia tetap memandangnya dengan wajah datar. "Aku tidak peduli." Lalu beranjak keluar kelas.

Besoknya lagi, Doyoung tidak menunggu anak-anak keluar kelas. Dia keluar terlebih dahulu dan rooftop sekolah menjadi tujuannya. Tapi tak berapa lama ada anak lain tiba di rooftop juga. Ada Jaehyun, Minkyu, dan kedua teman yang lain yang Doyoung tidak tahu namanya.

"Ish, kenapa ada anak itu di sini?" Si kurus berujar tanpa merendahkan volume suaranya.

"Pergi saja yuk, aku juga malas." Kali ini Minkyu.

Sedangkan Jaehyun hanya menatapnya. "Hei, makan di sini saja. Tidak apa-apa." Tapi teman-temannya tak mendengarkan, mereka balik badan dan turun, sedangkan Jaehyun hanya menggidikkan bahu seolah itu bukan hal yang berarti kemudian mendekati Doyoung. "Mau?" Dia menawarkan makanannya pada Doyoung.

"Tidak." Kemudian perutnya yang mewakili, berbunyi disaat yang tidak tepat. Jaehyun tersenyum, tidak menghakimi, menyodorkan kimbabnya yang beirisi ikan tuna. "Makanlah. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau makan."

Doyoung mau tidak mau ikut makan. Dia lapar sekali, kemarin malam dia tidak sempat makan karena bertengkar dengan ibu tirinya. Sedangkan pagi tadi dia juga tidak sempat sarapan karena bergegas ke sekolah supaya tidak bertemu wanita –yang dinilainya kejam itu.

"Terima kasih." Mungkin kata itu bisa mewakili betapa Jaehyun memang berbeda dengan anak lain yang sudah memalingkan muka jika bertemu dengannya. Mungkin Jaehyun itu lain daripada anak yang lain. Mungkin Doyoung bisa berharap ..memiliki teman.

Dan ini benar-benar awal dari mereka.

.

Saat Jaehyun membawa pulang anak temuannya untuk pertama kali ke rumah, Ibunya yang baik hati justru memeluk anak itu dengan sayang. "Mungkin kita bisa merawatnya sementara Jaehyun, sampai benar-benar ada yang mencarinya."

"Tapi bu, nanti dia merepotkan bagaimana?" Jaehyun bukannya tidak suka ide yang dikatakan ibunya, tapi mengingat anak itu sepertinya tidak normal..

"Tidak apa-apa Jaehyunie, ibumu ini masih kuat dan sehat. Kau pikir aku tidak sanggup merawat anak kecil. Bahkan sampai kau menikah dan memberiku cucu selusin pun aku masih sanggup untuk merawatnya."

Jaehyun menghela napas, menggidikkan bahu. "Baiklah baiklah."

Rumah mereka memang sepi semenjak ayah Jaehyun meninggal. Jadi mungkin anak itu memang dititipkan sementara oleh Tuhan pada keluarga kecil mereka.

Jeno.

Nama anak itu, ibu Jaehyun mengetahuinya saat memandikan anak laki-laki itu, dia memakai kalung dan di dalamnya terdapat nama Jeno. Untungnya, anak itu cukup penurut. Selain sikapnya yang tidak terduga, kadang berlarian kesana kemari tak tentu arah, atau sedang memainkan barang-barang yang ada di rumah (lebih tepatnya merusak kalau kata Jaehyun), yah, tapi anak itu cukup bisa dibilang anteng. Apalagi saat bersama ibunya, Jaehyun jadi merasa seperti memiliki adik.

Namun, ada saatnya dia ditinggal sendirian berdua dengan si kecil.

"Hei Jeno, sebenarnya kau itu siapa? Mana orang tuamu?" Jaehyun mengelus rambut anak kecil yang berbaring di sampingnya, sibuk memainkan rubik yang hanya dibolak-balik saja.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, Doyoung memanggil..

"Halo, Doyoung."

"Yah, aku di rumah tapi- hei hei hei" tanpa disangka-sangka Jeno ingin menggapai ponsel Jaehyun hingga laki-laki itu harus bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berdiri.

"Ssttt.. Diam sebentar oke? Nanti hyung akan meminjamkan ponsel setelah ini."

"Iya. Iya aku dengar, err.. Baiklah, tunggu aku."

"Jeno!" Jaehyun agak meninggikan suaranya bukan bermaksud menakuti Jeno sih tapi sepertinya anak kecil itu terlanjur ketakutan.

Jaehyun yang tidak tega langsung memeluknya erat. "Maafkan hyung, oke?" Kemudian dia menangkup wajah Jeno dan menghapus air di kedua sudut mata bocah itu. "Tapi kau tidak boleh mengganggu hyung seperti itu, apabila ada teman hyung yang menelepon kau harus menunggu dulu. Setelah itu baru kau boleh meminjam ponsel hyung." Ucapnya hati-hati.

Jeno tak bergeming.

Jaehyun hanya menghela napas. "Baiklah, karena teman hyung ingin bertemu, dan kau nanti akan sendirian di rumah kalau aku pergi, aku akan mengajakmu bertemu dengan teman hyung. Tapi janji tidak boleh nakal, mengerti?"

Kini Jeno mulai terlihat antusias, kelingking yang disodorkan Jaehyun disambut dengan suka cita mengaitkannya seperti yang sudah diajarkan Jaehyun beberapa hari yang lalu.

Baru saja Jaehyun dan Jeno akan pergi, ibunya pulang membawa dua kantung tas plastik. "Jenooooo" Jaehyun hanya melihat ibunya yang langsung memeluk Jeno, iya, semenjak Jeno di sini ibunya jadi terlihat lebih ceria dan selalu mengusel Jeno. Yah, bagaimana lagi, dia 'kan sudah besar, sudah tidak imut lagi.

"Ibu aku akan pergi dengan temanku."

Ibunya menatap Jaehyun dan tangan Jeno yang masih terkait. "Berdua?" Kemudian dia menatap Jeno. "Jeno di rumah saja ya dengan ibu?" Namun Jeno malah mengeratkan tangannya pada tangan Jaehyun.

"Iya, Jeno di rumah saja ya kalau begitu?" Jaehyun ikut membujuk, agak repot juga sih kalau Jeno ikut karena Jaehyun masih kadang kaget dengan tingkahnya yang tidak terduga, apalagi kepribadian Doyoung yang juga tidak terduga, kalau mereka ketemu, wahh.. Jaehyun sudah berpikiran yang macam-macam.

"Ibu punya es krim!" Nyonya Jung mengeluarkan es krim ukuran besar dari kantong plastik, tak hanya itu banyak mainan juga yang keluar dari dalam sana. Jeno kemudia melepas tangannya dari Jaehyun, tampak teralihkan fokusnya dan menuju Nyonya Jung.

Jaehyun langsung pergi setelah berpamitan kepada ibunya.

.

Doyoung sudah berada di tempat biasanya mereka bertemu, namun Jaehyun tak kunjung datang. Suara berisik di telepon tadi agak mengganggunya, tapi entah, mungkin hanya perasaannya. Dia akan bertanya pada Jaehyun nanti.

Hingga akhirnya Jaehyun menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Ucap Doyoung dengan nada tidak suka. Sebenarnya Doyoung tidak marah, tapi selalu saja nada ini yang keluar dari mulutnya. Mungkin sudah terbiasa dia memakai nada seperti itu sebagai bentuk pertahanan diri.

"Iya maafkan aku, ada sedikit masalah tadi." Jaehyun terlihat merasa bersalah.

"Tadi siapa di telepon? Aku seperti mendengar suara anak kecil."

"Err, dia ..adikku. Iya adikku. Dia agak sedikit ..nakal" Jaehyun meringis, bingung mau mengatakan apa.

"Kau punya adik?"

Laki-laki di depannya mengangguk. "Iya. Kau bisa bertemu dengannya kapan-kapan, main saja ke rumahku. Dia adik yang istimewa." Ujar Jaehyun dengan senyum yang menampilkan lesung pipinya.

Doyoung terlihat sedikit melunak, tatapannya berubah, tapi Jaehyun tak bisa menilainya. "Baiklah."

Hening sejenak diantaran mereka.

"Aku juga punya adik." Ucap Doyoung tiba-tiba.

"Oh ya? Mungkin kau bisa mengenalkannya padaku, siapa tahu adikmu tidak semenyebalkan kakaknya." Jaehyun tertawa kecil bermaksud untuk bercanda. Namun Doyoung hanya diam.

"Doy-"

Doyoung segera menarik tangan Jaehyun untuk mengikuti langkahnya, "Diamlah. Aku lapar, temani aku makan."

.

Jaehyun menyandarkan punggungnya di bangku kelas. "Arghhh, kenapa harus ada banyak tugas di akhir semester sih." Erangnya frustasi.

"Paling tidak ada satu tugas kelompok yang bisa kita kerjakan berdua." Doyoung menyahut.

Jaehyun tersenyum simpul. Yah, baru saja Guru Lee memberi mereka tugas dengan kelompok beranggotakan 2 orang. Tadinya sih Jaehyun berniat mengajak Jungkook karena dia yang paling rajin di kelas ini. Tapi, mana tega saat Doyoung menangkap lengannya cepat dan memintanya untuk bersama saja.

"Kita kerjakan di rumahku saja bagaimana?"

Doyoung juga berpikir kalau lebih enak dikerjakan di rumah untuk tugas mereka, tapi tidak mungkin di rumahnya jadi satu-satu pilihan ya di rumah Jaehyun

"Baiklah."

"Kau mungkin akan bertemu dengan adikku nanti, tapi tolong jangan keluarkan aura galakmu itu, oke? Adikku agak ..yah begitulah."

Walaupun kata-kata Jaehyun ambigu, tapi Doyoung tetap menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ujar Jaehyun, melangkah menuju pintu diikuti oleh Doyoung.

Doyoung langsung terfokus pada anak laki-laki kecil di pojok ruangan yang memainkan rubik di tangannya.

Jaehyun melihatnya dan tersenyum, "Itu adikku, namanya-"

"Jeno?"

"Jeno. Iya itu namanya. Loh, sebentar-" Sebelum otak Jaehyun memproses, Doyoung sudah menghamburkan dirinya untuk memeluk Jeno.

"Jeno, Jeno, Jeno.." Doyoung merapalkan nama Jeno entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Dia masih memeluk anak laki-laki itu sembari mengecup puncak kepalanya berulang kali, air mata sudah keluar dari kedua matanya.

Hal itu membuat Jaehyun seperti patung di tempatnya. Pertama, dia tidak menduga Doyoung bisa memberikan ekspresi lain selain tatapan sinisnya, tapi sekarang dia menangis seperti ini di hadapan Jaehyun. Kedua, kalau Doyoung mengetahui Jeno, berarti.. Apakah?

.

"Ibuku meninggal saat melahirkan Jeno." Doyoung memulai ceritanya.

"Aku hampir membencinya, kenapa dia lahir kalau aku harus kehilangan seorang ibu? Tapi ayah mengatakan bahwa itu tidak benar, dan aku harus menyayanginya seperti aku menyayangi ibuku. Dan benar, menyayangi Jeno ternyata tidak sulit. Walaupun saat umurnya 3 tahun dia divonis menderita autis, aku justru semakin menyayanginya dan yakin kalau dia memang malaikat kecil istimewa yang dititipkan Tuhan pada kami."

Doyoung menghela napas. "Tahun lalu ayahku menikah lagi. Kupikir wanita itu adalah pilihan yang tepat namun ternyata dia tidak sebaik yang kupikirkan."

Air mata menetes lagi dan mulai membasahi wajah Doyoung. "Puncaknya adalah bulan lalu. Ayahku meninggal karena kecelakaan." Doyoung semakin terisak sehingga Jaehyun mendekatkan diri dan merangkul bahunya, menepuknya perlahan.

"Aku ingin pergi.. Tapi aku tak punya uang, semua asuransi dan surat-surat dibawa oleh ibu tiriku. Aku tak memiliki apapun. Aku sadar, aku harus melanjutkan sekolah maka dari itu aku tidak boleh menyerah."

Doyoung melanjutkan ceritanya. "Ibu membawa kami pindah, dan waktu di stasiun kemarin aku kehilangan Jeno."

"Bagaimana kau bisa kehilangannya?" Baiklah, salahkan Jaehyun yang tingkat keingintahuannya tinggi.

"Aku pergi ke toilet. Seharusnya dia menjaga Jeno, tapi saat aku kembali adikku sudah tidak ada. Saat aku menanyakan padanya dia bilang Jeno menyusulku. Aku mencarinya tapi tak menemukan dia dimanapun. Ibu tiriku tak repot-repot ikut mencari dan menyeretku saat kereta datang."

"Aku sempat kembali ke Guri, pergi mencari ke kantor polisi, ke panti asuhan, tapi nihil. Aku pikir aku kehilangannya. Tapi dia di sini, bersamamu. Aku tidak tahu harus berterima kasih seperti apa padamu, Jaehyun." Doyoung tersenyum sembari menatapnya, tatapannya berbeda. Bukan tatapan sinis seperti biasanya tapi tatapan lembut yang membuat hati Jaehyun sedikit bergetar karenanya.

Akhirnya Doyoung membawa Jeno pulang. Tapi Nyonya Jung memaksa Doyoung untuk menitipkan Jeno padanya ketika dia sekolah. Pemaksaan yang menyenangkan, pikir Doyoung. Karena dia tak tahu harus menitipkan Jeno di mana lagi karena di rumah sudah tidak ada pembantu.

Hari-hari berlalu, Nyonya Jung terlihat sekali menyayangi Jeno. Sekarang kesayangannya bertambah lagi, yaitu Doyoung yang hampir setiap hari ikut kumpul bersama.

Doyoung sudah tak seperti awal Jaehyun mengenalnya. Dia tampak ceria dan sikapnya lebih manis membuat err Jaehyun secara tidak disadari jatuh hati pada laki-laki itu.

Jeno terlihat akan memakan permen jatuh yang baru saja dipungutnya.

"Jeno, kotor." Ucap Jaehyun dan Doyoung serempak, lalu mengambil permen dari tangan Jeno.

"Duh, kalian ini memang kompak sekali ya. Aku tak sabar menunggu beberapa tahun lagi sampai kalian cukup umur dan menikah." Ujar Nyonya Jung sembari menangkupkan tangan di kedua pipi dan menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Ibu, please." Ujar Jaehyun yang melihat tingkah ibunya.

Sedangkan Doyoung hanya tersenyum dan menunduk, pipinya sedikit merona tanpa disadari.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Kini Jaehyun mengantar Doyoung ke rumah, sudah malam, kata ibunya tidak baik membiarkan pacarmu pulang sendirian apalagi saat malam hari.

"Apanya yang bagimana?" Sahut Doyoung, ia melihat Jaehyun tapi entah mengapa pipinya menghangat lagi mengingat percakapan absurd Nyonya Jung hari ini. Sehingga dia memilih untuk merapikan rambut Jeno yang ada di gendongan Jaehyun di punggung, tertidur.

"Yang tadi."

"Tadi apanya?" Ujar Doyoung mulai kesal.

Kini mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Doyoung. Jaehyun menyerahkan Jeno perlahan hingga kini Doyoung gantian menggendongnya.

"Ayo, kita pacaran."

Doyoung mengeratkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk Jeno dalam gendongannya. Dia tidak salah dengar 'kan?

"Jadilah kekasihku." Ujar Jaehyun lagi.

"Siapa ya yang mau jadi kekasih si pipi gembul dan tukang makan?"

Jaehyun merotasikan matanya. "Please deh, aku tahu kok tadi pipimu memerah, dan akhir-akhir ini kau sering memperhatikan aku." Ucap Jaehyun percaya diri.

Namun Doyoung malah tertawa, "Kentara sekali ya?"

Jaehyun mengangguk cepat. "Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas lagi." Kemudian dia berjalan mendekati Doyoung, menghapus jarak saat bibirnya mengecup perlahan pipi kiri Doyoung.

"Selamat malam, sayang."

- _end_

 _._

 _._

 _Song by EXO - Universe_


	22. V

Voice of My Heart

"Sayang Jaehyun."

Doyoung memeluk erat leher laki-laki di depannya, yang dibalas pelukan juga yang melingkar di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Sayang hyung juga."

Doyoung tertawa kecil, melepas pelukannya dan menangkupkan kedua tangan di pipi Jaehyun.

"Terima kasih ya, Jae."

Jaehyun hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

Senyuman penuh kasih yang Doyoung mungkin tidak akan pernah tahu apa arti dibalik senyumnya.

Doyoung memeluk Jaehyun lagi, kali ini lebih erat.

"Sudah hyung, Johnny hyung udah lama nungguin di depan tuh."

Kini tawa Doyoung semakin lebar, dan Jaehyun merasa kecewa karena tawa itu bukan karena dirinya.

Melepas peluk dari tubuh Jaehyun, Doyoung menatapnya dan mengusak rambut laki-laki itu.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ada lagi yang ingin disampaikan padaku? Aku bakalan _pergi_ jauh loh."

 _Ada. Banyak._

 _Kumohon jangan pergi._

 _Tetaplah di sini, jangan tinggalkan aku._

Banyak kata yang ingin terucap, namun hanya di dalam hati saja Jaehyun dapat mengutarakannya.

Hingga dia hanya mampu tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Baiklah." Doyoung masih saja tersenyum, menepuk bahu Jaehyun dua kali sebelum melambaikan tangan, dan melangkahkan kaki ke depan pintu.

Melangkah _menjauh_ dari Jaehyun.

 ** _The words I wanted to say in front of you_**

 ** _The words I couldn't say_**

 ** _Without the chance to say them, you're leaving me alone here and going farther away_**

 _-end_

Song by Infinite - Voice of my heart

.

.

.

Jadi akutuh terinspirasi dari ff lokal yang aku baca di wattpad man-teman. Tapi ya ceritaku ini lebih ringkas dan sederhana tentunya (mengingat kemampuan nih author masih abal-abal wkwk)

Mind to review? :3


	23. W

Wajahmu Mengalihkan Duniaku

 **Warn :** _Jaedo rasa lokal, GS for Doyoung, Jaehyun_ as _kakel /mwehe, typo(s)_

 ** _Ketika kau lewat di bumi tempat ku berdiri_**

 ** _Kedua mata ini tak berkedip menatapi_**

 ** _Pesona indah wajahmu mampu mengalihkan duniaku_**

Pstt.. pssttt..

Doyoung menengok.

"Adek cantik~"

Doyoung mengernyitkan alisnya, pasalnya kakak kelasnya yang ia tahu bernama Jaehyun itu selalu saja menggodanya saat berpapasan.

Ih bikin sebel aja.

"Eh, si adek kok pasang tampang galak gitu sih?" Ucapnya sambil rertawa. Jaehyun justru senang kalau Doyoung menunjukkan ekspresinya, bukan tampang datar yang kerap ditujukan padanya.

Jaehyun memang senang sekali mengganggu adek kelasnya itu sejak jaman MOS dilaksanakan. Katanya Doyoung itu cantik, imut kayak kelinci peliharaan ayahnya di rumah.

"Hai adek~"

Kini Jaehyun tidak sekedar menyapa atau menggoda tapi dia duduk di depan doyoung yang sedang makan siomay di kantin.

"Suapin mas dooong". Ucapnya manja.

Sementara teman Jaehyun di belakang hanya cekikikan.

Doyoung pasang wajah cemberut di depannya. Ih, Jaehyun mah asal Doyoung gak pasang wajah datar udah seneng banget dia tuh.

"Jangan imut-imut gitu dong dek, mas jadi pengen lihat terus itu wajahnya adek.." Goda Jaehyun lagi.

Kali ini Doyoung benar-benar merengut tak suka. "Ih mas apa-apaan sih!" Merasa sesi makannya diganggu dia ingin beranjak mengajak Ten dan Kun yang kebetulan memang makannya udah selesai duluan.

"Eh eh eh, mas cuman bercanda doang kok dek." Ujar Jaehyun sembari menahan pergelangan tangan Doyoung. "Ayo dihabisin makanannya, mas pergi deh dari sini."

Doyoung hanya menatap tangannya datar sampai Jaehyun melepaskannya perlahan dan pergi.

"Doy, kenapa gak diterima aja sih tuh kakak kelas, mayan ganteng loh, kapten basket juga." ucap Ten

"Iya ih, pinter lagi, kemarin menang olimpiade matematika lo!" Ucap Kun semangat.

Doyoung memutar bola matanya malas, tidak menanggapi ucapan mereka.

Benar juga sih, Jaehyun itu ganteng, pibter, populer, tapi tingkahnya itu loh, nyebelin, kerjaannya mah godain doang. Iya kalo suka beneran, kalo cuma main-main kan tambah sebel pasti Doyoung. Gak lucu pokoknya tuh.

 _Hah udahlah ngapain juga mikirin itu anak. Emang yakin bakalan ditembak?_ -inner Doyoung.

Dia langsung geleng-geleng kepala. Apa iya dia berharap buat ditembak?

"Doy, sehat kan?" Ucap Ten dan Kun barengan.

.

Hari Kamis adalah hari yang paling melelahkan untuk Doyoung. Karena hari ini ada jadwal paduan suara, jadi dia harus pulang sore. Mana Kun sedang absen hari ini, jadi dia tidak ada teman dekat untuk diajak pulang bersama.

Segera dia berlari menuju ke halte bus. Dia mengecek jam tangannya, belum ada jam 5 padahal. Tapi halte bis sepi sekali. Biasanya jam segini akan ramai karena jam 5 adalah bis terakhir.

"Huft~" Doyoung hanya bisa menghembuskan napasnya sembari menunggu bis yang tidak segera datang.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima lewat, dia mulai gelisah.

Saat dia mulai membuka hp untuk membuka aplikasi driver online, tiba-tiba suara motor berhenti di depannya.

"Dek? Kok belum pulang?"

Wajah yang bersembunyi di balik helm akhirnya terlihat.

Jaehyun memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sedikit merah, ada sisa-sisa keringat terlihat di dahinya.

Pasti abis latihan basket. Pikir Doyoung.

"Iya, lagi nungguin bis." Ucap Doyoung akhirnya.

Dahi Jaehyun mengerut. "Kamu belum tau ya? Kan sopir bis lagi pada demo. Hari ini mah nggak bakal ada bis lewat."

Doyoung melongo. Merutuki diri sendiri yang tidak tahu akan hal tersebut.

"Bareng mas aja yuk." Doyoung langsunh melihat wajah Jaehyun dengan tampang ini-beneran-ngajak-apa-enggak.

"Yuk." Ucap Jaehyun lagi.

Sementara Doyoung masih melongo di tempat, Jaehyun langsung turun dari motor dan menggandeng tangan Doyoung menuju motornya. "Ayo keburu tenggelam mataharinya."

Mau tidak mau Doyoung pun akhirnya ikut. "Tapi 'kan aku nggak bawa helm."

Jaehyun meringis. "Eh, iya sih, gapapalah jam segini nggak bakal ada polisi. Lagian kan rumahmu gak jauh amat."

Meski penasaran tapi Doyoung enggan menanyakan Jaehyun tahu rumahnya dari mana.

Akhirnya setelah babibu (dan Jaehyun benar-benar tahu rumah Doyoung, /kompleksnya aja sih) Jaehyun lalu menanyakan dimana letak rumah Doyoung yang langsung ditunjukkannya.

"Makasih mas." Ujar Doyoung.

"Iya adek manis, kapan-kapan bareng lagi ya!" Jaehyun tersenyum lebar.

Jaehyun pun langung pamit pergi tanpa sempat melihat pipi Doyoung yang merona.

.

Hh~" tidak tahu mengapa Doyoung merasa bosan di kelas, tidak di kelas saja sih tapi Doyoung merasa ada yang hilang. Hngg kira2 kenapa ya?

"Woy! Ngelamun terus." Ujar Ten yang langsung mendudukan diri di samping Doyoung.

"Apaan sih."

"Sensi banget. Lagi pms ya? Atau.. Gara-gara Mas Jaehyunnya gak pernah nyamperin yaaaa? Cie kangen cieee."

Doyoung mendengus. Tapi benar sih sudah 3 hari ini Jaehyun tidak terlihat batang hidungnnya.

Ish, tapi Doyoung nggak kangen tuh. Serius.

"Doy, daripada bengong mending anter aku ke Guru Lee deh, aku mau nyerahin presensi padus bulan ini, diminta sama bapaknya." Kun menarik tangan Doyoung supaya ikut dengannya.

Walaupun malas akhirnya Doyoumg beranjak juga. Eh lewat kelas 12 IPS 1, ini kelas Jaehyun bukan yak.

Doyoung memelankan langkahnya dan melihat ke dalam kelas lewat jendela kaca. Gak sadar kalo mau nabrak orang di depannya.

"Wush, santai dong dek, nyari apaan sih? Jaehyun ya? Jaehyunnya gaada, lagi sakit dia."

"Dih, siapa juga yang nyariin!" Ujar Doyoung sewot dan langsung menghampiri Kun yang terkikik geli.

.

Esoknya Doyoung masih kepikiran Jaehyun, hmm sakit ya? Kalo udah 3 hari kan harusnya dijenguk kali ya. Kan udah baik kemarin nganter aku pulang. Pikirnya.

Ish Doyoung mikir apaan sih, bukan siapa-siapanya juga-_- ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Dasar labil.

"Hg.. Ten, kamu tahu nggak ..mas Jaehyun-"

"Aku tadi lihat dia lewat kok, udah masuk dia, samperin aja di kelasnya."

"Yeuuu siapa juga yang kangen."

Ten mendelik. "Aku nggak bilang kangen padahal."

Doyoung hanya meringis. Hari ini hari Kamis, jadi kemungkinan Doyoung bisa lihat dia pas pulang nanti bisa aja dianter pulang lagi, harapnya. Eh tapi kan abis sakit ya dia masa udah ikut latihan basket. Huft~

Pada akhirnya dia berjalan gontai ke arah halte bis. Mentari sudah ingin tenggelam saja di ufuk barat, hari ini hari yang melelahkan karena porsi latihan ditambah.

"Jangan lemes gitu dong, sini sini duduk sini." Ujar Kun yang masih saja ceria, dia menepuk bangku kosong di sampingnya.

Baru saja Doyoung duduk, motor yang dikenal Doyoung lewat dari arah selatan. Mata meraka beradu sebentar, Doyoung yakin kok bukan hanya dia yang lihat tapi yang mengendarai motor juga lihat dia.

Jaehyun.

Tapi Jaehyun tidak berhenti, seperti minggu kemarin. Karena ..seorang gadis cantik sudah duduk di belakangnnya.

"Lah, itu tadi bukannya kak Jaehyun ya?" Ucap Kun penasaran. "Sama Taeyong bukan sih."

Doyoung harus menelan rasa kecewanya. Eh bener kan ini rasanya kecewa, pikirnya dalam hati. "Nggak tau, nggak salah lihat." Ucap Doyoung seadanya.

Sesampainya di rumah Doyoung membanting ransel di ranjang dan tengkurap serta menutup mata. Lelah hari ini ditambah sakit hati itu rasanya ..ah sudahlah.

Mungkin memang harus diakui Doyoung jatuh hati pada Jaehyun, tapi benar kan, selama ini Jaehyun hanya menggodanya, tidak lebih.

Mana Taeyong itu ketua cheerleaders, cantik lagi, pas banget lah kalo sama Jaehyun mah.

Doyoung jadi tambah kesal saat memikirkannya.

.

"Hai adek cantik~"

Seperti rindu akan panggilan seperti itu, Doyoung langsung menoleh. Tapi melihat tampang Jaehyun, langsung teringat kemarin saat dia mengantarkan Taeyong saat pulang sekolah.

"Dih, gak usah godain! Udah punya pacar juga." Ucap Doyoung garang.

"Jangan galak-galak dong, ntar wajah cantiknya hilang loh. Kenapa sih? Cemburu ya?" Ucap Jaehyun, malah kelihatan senang.

"Nggak tuh." Doyoung buru-buru berjalan kekelas walaupin masih diikuti oleh Jaehyun.

"Nggak usah cemburu atuh dek, hatinya Mas masih buat kamu kok."

"Bodo amat!" Ucap Doyoung nge-gas, sebelum akhirnya dia masuk ke kelas.

.

Sampai di rumah pun Doyoung nasih kepikiran apa tadi dia terlalu kasar ya pada Jaehyun, tadi kan dia sudah membentak kakak tingkatnya itu.

"Ish.." Doyoung jadi menyesal sendiri.

Ting.

Ada satu chat masuk, tapi Doyoung tidak mempedulikannya, malah justru masuk ke kamar mandi karena demi apapun ini sudah jam 7 malam dan dia belum berniat mandi sedari tadi.

Setelah mandi dan berganti baju akhrinya dia teringat ada pesan yang masuk dari tadi.

Ada beberapa pesan. Kebanyakan dari grup.

Ada satu nomor tidak dikenal.

Doyoung mengernyit dan membukanya.

 _Aku di depan rumahmu._

Langsung melihat profil akun, Doyoung terkaget saat melihat wajah Jaehyun.

"Hah?!"

Doyoung langsung mendekat pada jendela kamar dan melihat ke bawah, bertepatan dengan Jaehyun yang melihat ke atas tepat ke arahnya. Laki-laki itu melambaikan tangan ceria.

Tanpa babibu Doyoung segera turun dan membuka gerbang.

"Dari tadi nungguin di sini, mas?"

"Iya hehe."

"Kok gak bunyiin bel aja sih?"

"Kan biar kamu langsung yang bukain."

"Ish.. Ayah sama Bunda gaada juga di rumah."

Jaehyun menaik-turunkan alisnya. "Wah asik dong kalo aku masuk."

Doyoung yang mengerti maksud candaan dari Jaehyun langsung memukul lengan laki-laki itu (mukulnya pake sayang kok hehe).

"Dasar mesum."

"Eh tapi beneran ayo kalau mau masuk dulu.. Aku bikinin teh anget. Kasian kayaknya mas kedinginan ya."

"Eh nggak dek, gak usah mas cuman sebentar aja kok. Sebenernya.. Mau ngajak kamu main sih. Tapi.." Ujar Jaehyun menggantung.

"Tapi mas gaada waktu, ini aja udah ditelfon Mingyu buat ke rumahnya ngerjain tugas hehe."

Doyoung masih sabar menunggu ucapan Jaehyun. "Ya terus?" _Ngapain ke sini,_ terusnya dalam hati.

"Cuman mau bilang adek jangan cemburu ya sama Taeyong kemarin itu dia kasihan, lagi sakit terus gaada yang bisa jemput dia jadinya aku anterin deh. Beneran gaada apa kok aku sama dia." Ucap Jaehyun pake tanda 2 jari di tanganbya.

Doyoung tersenyum. Nggak tau aja Jaehyun udah kesenengen lihat senyuman dia. "Iya mas.. Gapapa."

"Kita pacaran aja yuk?" Ujar Jahyun langsung.

"Hah?" Doyoung pasang wajah cengo lagi.

"Aku gak mau kalo dikira godain doang tuh, aku serius suka sama kamu dek. Mau ya jadi pacarnya mas?"

Doyoung mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Setelah tersadar, pipinya merona hebat. Tapi dia mengangguk secara perlahan.

Jaehyun yang agak bingung akhirnya memastikan pengilhatannya. "Itu maksudnya mau kan dek? Mau kan jadi pacarnya mas?"

"Iya mas.. Ucap Doyoung akhirnya tidak sanggup menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

Jaehyun tersenyum senang, berhambur memeluk Doyoung dalam dekapnya. Doyoung yang awalnya hanya diam, merasakan dinginnya tubuh Jaehyun akhirnya membalas pelukan itu.

Pelukan yang membuat keduanya merasa nyaman satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ehm, dek? Bisa nggak minggir dulu? Ini kalian ngehalangi gerbang lo."

-Gongmyung, kakak laki-laki Doyoung, si perusak suasana.

 _- end_

 _Song by Afgan - Wajahmu Mengalihkan Duniaku_

Ini adalah ff Jaedo rasa lokal pertamaku /pertama deh ya kayaknya sebelum ini gaada yekan wkwk

Jadi ..gatau ini gaje apa _cringe_ apa gimana hahahahaha /serah yang nulis pokoknyahh

Review juseyoo~


End file.
